


Уход за магическим... оборотнем?

by dreamer508



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Anal Sex, Drama, F/M, Humor, M/M, Magic-Users, Ravenclaw Stiles Stilinski, Romance, Slash, Teacher Derek Hale
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-02 10:46:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 33,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8664655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamer508/pseuds/dreamer508
Summary: Дерек Хейл - новый преподаватель Ухода за магическими существами в школе Хогвартс.А Стайлз Стилински - просто Стайлз, с типичной тягой к приключениям и проблемам. 
или история об объятиях на уроках, красных глазах, смехе, Скотте, который редко что-то понимает, и умнице Лидии Мартин, просто потому что она Лидия.
 
Написано по заявке https://ficbook.net/requests/325263 с:





	1. Глава первая, в которой ничто не предвещает беды

Новый учебный год в школе чародейства и волшебства Хогвартс начинался уже завтрашним утром, в сегодня, через три с половиной часа, Хогвартс-Экспресс отправлялся с платформы 9¾, и Стайлз был взволнован. Он не мог дождаться, когда увидится со своими друзьями, с которыми за это лето успел встретиться всего несколько раз, когда ступит на порог уже родной гостиной факультета Рейвенкло, когда, наконец, сможет приступить к любимым урокам.  
  
Говоря о Стилински, стоит заметить, что происходил он из семьи волшебника и магглы, которые в свое время отучились в Ильверморни*. Но когда у них появился малыш Стайлз, семейство Стилински решилось на переезд в Лондон, чтобы мальчику выпала возможность поступить в Хогвартс. Что и произошло с ним в одиннадцать лет.  
  
Тогда Стилински-младший с удивлением осматривал огромный замок; группу таких же первокурсников, как и он; парящие в воздухе свечи, которые давали теплое желтоватое свечение. И поверить не мог, что через шесть лет этот величественный замок станет для него синонимом слова "дом". Стайлз все также любил возвращаться в Лондон к родителям, но учебный год в Хогвартсе был его отдушиной, и он представить не мог, как ему удастся расстаться с этим местом в конце этого года.  
  
Так что этим утром он проснулся за полтора часа до будильника, взволновано уселся на кровати и посмотрел на серую сову, смотрящую на него с подоконника. Джипи была подарком родителей на пятнадцатый день рождения, и она прожила со своим неугомонным хозяином уже больше двух лет, и Стайлз был удивлен этому.  
  
Не потому что у него были плохие отношения с животными, прямо да наоборот, парень просто обожал всю живность, которая могла ходить, ползать, летать, в целом, шевелиться. Молодой человек был уверен, что от его любви сбежал бы даже соплохвост, а Джипи упрямо терпела.  
  
Завтрак в компании родителей прошел в типичном волнении, отец даже отпросился с работы в Министерстве, чтобы проводить сына если не до поезда, то хотя бы до платформы, откуда он отправится в школу. Сам юный волшебник ничуть этого не стеснялся, поэтому в десять утра они всей семьей направлялись в сторону вокзала. С каждым годом им приходилось выходить все раньше, потому что феноменальная способность Стайлза и Джона опаздывать куда угодно давала о себе знать.  
  
В десять тридцать до полудня Стайлз Стилински стоял на вокзале Кингс-Кросс, ожидая Скотта, с которым они договорились встретиться на небольшом мостке над пятой и шестой платформами. Скотт был лучшим другом Стайлза и гордо носил красно-золотой галстук львиного факультета, полностью этим оправдывая свое поведение в некоторых ситуациях.  
  
Джон и Клаудия отлучились в сторону каких-то маггловских магазинов, по всей видимости, заметили что-то интересное, а их сын прислонился спиной к перилам мостика, высматривая в толпе спешащих людей МакКолла. Тот объявился спустя пару минут, вышагивая рука об руку с Эллисон, милейшим созданием на всем белом свете, по скромному мнению Стайлза, и своей девушкой по совместительству.  
  
— Я опоздал бы из-за тебя, а вину Лидия снова скинула бы на меня, — с улыбкой сказал Стайлз, подходя к другу и крепко его обнимая. Элли чмокнула его в щеку, лучезарно улыбаясь. — Готов к последнему году в нашей любимой школе?  
  
— Он не готов, — рассмеялась Арджент. Скотт и Эллисон встречались на протяжении последних двух лет, а Стайлз продолжал упрямо бегать за красоткой Лидией Мартин, самой лучшей слизеринкой на свете и старостой школы в одном флаконе. — Идем, или придется сидеть на полу, все купе непременно будут заняты.  
  
Друзья отправились к девятой и десятой платформе, шумно переговариваясь и пытаясь поведать истории с летних каникул. Родители Стайлза и отец Скотта уже стояли возле разделительного барьера. К слову, Мелисса, мама МакКолла не так давно приступила к работе в больнице Св. Мунго, а отпроситься с дежурства можно было только в очень серьезной ситуации, но Скотт не выглядел расстроенным.  
  
— Будь осторожен, ребенок. И ваши вещи уже на платформе, — улыбнулся Джон Стилински, и Стайлз весело кивнул. Он всегда был осторожен, "Осторожность" — его второе имя, и никто не имеет права винить его в том, что девчачий туалет на первом этаже взорвался сам по себе или, например, что метла какого-то слизеринца во время очередного матча по квиддичу была сломана. Виноват в этом был кто угодно, но точно не Стайлз Стилински, не-а.  
  
— Постараюсь, пап, — парень ответил на улыбку и позволил отцу сгрести себя в медвежьи объятия. Мама ограничилась теплым смехом и поцелуем в щеку всем троим подросткам, а отец Скотта лишь потрепал сына по волосам, и взрослые удалились в сторону выхода с вокзала.  
  
— Идем? — Эллисон взяла МакКолла за руку с одной стороны, а Стилиснки с другой, и они вместе перешли барьер, оказываясь на шумной платформе девять и три четверти. Будущие первокурсники со страхом в глазах сжимали ладошками руки родителей, старшие курсы с улыбками обнимались или же провожали друг друга презрительными взглядами, как это делал Джексон, парень Лидии.  
  
Вихрь рыжих волос вдруг возник рядом с компанией, Стайлз в придыханием рассмотрел Лидию, которая строгим взглядом осматривала друзей. С удивлением Стилински заметил, что внутри почему-то ничего не шевельнулось, кроме теплого чувства, которое он ощущал, когда парень видел Скотта или Эллисон после долгой разлуки.  
  
— Не стойте столбами, я заняла купе, — рыжеволосая обворожительно улыбнулась и быстро впорхнула в поезд. Ребята направились за ней, минуя младшекурсников, которые с криками носились по проходу, и здороваясь со знакомыми. Они прошли мимо купе, где сидели, тихо переговариваясь, Итан и Дэнни, которые помахали в ответ на приветствие, а потом, наконец, оказались в пустом купе.  
  
— Лидс, ты просто золото, — Арджент обняла подругу, та в ответ рассмеялась и убежала проверить первокурсников. Все-таки Лидия была старостой, и она была обязана выполнять свои обязанности, ибо Эйдан с трудом справлялся с одиннадцатилетними детьми, и Стайлзу было его даже жаль. На самую малость, честно говоря.  
  
Спустя десять минут и два гудка, которые издал Хогвартс-Экспресс, на пороге купе появилась запыхавшаяся неразлучная четверка, состоящая из Коры Хейл, Эрики Райес, Айзека Лейхи и Вернона Бойда. Они с улыбками отсалютовали Стайлзу (как-никак, Кора была его однокурсницей), а потом прошествовали в соседнее пустое купе.  
  
Лидия вместе с Джексоном присоединилась к троице спустя пять минут после отправления поезда. Уиттмор, конечно, был самой огромной задницей в мире, но иногда он не вел себя как придурок, и Стайлзу даже нравилось с ним общаться. Но такие моменты случались раз в тысячу лет, когда планеты выстраивались в особый ряд, и сегодняшний день точно не был одним из таких.  
  
— У нас будет новый преподаватель по Уходу, — сообщила Мартин, удобно устраиваясь на сидении и протягивая ноги Джексону на колени. Тот невозмутимо поднял руки, позволил девушке уложить стопы на своих коленках, а потом легко накрыл их своими руками, держащими какую-то книгу.  
  
— Из нас всех на Уход ходят только Стайлз и Скотт, — напомнила Эллисон, отрываясь от попыток открыть бутылку воды, которую потом вручила вышеупомянутому МакКоллу, который невозмутимо открутил крышку и отдал воду девушке. — Не знаешь, кто он? Или это она?  
  
— Это он. Ему двадцать пять, насколько я знаю. И он оборотень, — продолжила слизеринка, поправляя волосы. — Думаю, он знает много о магических существах. По крайней мере, я точно знаю, что в школе учится его сестра.  
  
— Очень информативно, Лидия, спасибо, без этой информации я не пережил бы сегодняшний день, — съязвил Стайлз, после чего улыбнулся и уткнулся в учебник по Защите от Темных Искусств.  
  
Но теперь ни одна тема не интересовала его больше слов, сказанных Мартин. Она легко заинтриговала Стилински, во-первых, потому что на курсе УзМС** их было буквально двенадцать человек, если не меньше, и Хагрид был отличным учителем, нечего сказать, и своей тягой к опасным зверюшкам он только сильнее нравился рейвенкловцу. Но было видно, что ему поднадоело учить неопытных первокурсников, как справляться с безопасными животными, а объяснять старшим курсам то, что они и так знали, было уже не так интересно. Тем более, мало кто теперь увлекался зверьем.  
  
Так что преподаватель-оборотень поселил в Стайлзе надежду на то, что, может быть, его любимый предмет в этом учебном году станет интереснее предыдущих? Тем более, он молод, а значит, может быть очень неплох собой, и тогда... Сто-оп. Пора остановится на интересных уроках, этого будет вполне достаточно для начала.  
  
С трудом, но Стилински все-таки вернулся к прочтению книги, и теперь его отвлекли только слова старосты о том, что пора переодеваться в мантии. Юноша послушно выполнил требования, и спустя десять минут поезд остановился на такой родной станции в Хогсмиде.  
  
Не обращая внимания на галдящих детей, по крайней мере, старательно делая вид, компания из Стайлза, Скотта и Эллисон села в карету, где уже устроились Итан и Дэнни. Стилински снова улыбнулся однокурснику (Махилани, конечно же) и его парню, и они направились в Хогвартс.  
  
Распределение, как и всегда, заняло около часа, и пока они ждали, Стилински был готов наброситься на друзей и съесть их живьем. Он прослушал речь директора, не обратил внимания на замены и рокировки за учительским столом, просто потому, что еда увлекла его значительно больше, стоило ей появиться на столах.  
  
Распрощавшись с друзьями до завтрашнего утра, парень быстро оказался в ставшей родной гостиной, а потом и своей комнате, где, стоило голове коснуться подушки, юноша мгновенно провалился в сон, успев подумать лишь об одном.  
  
Их ждал последний год в школе чародейства и волшебства, и Стайлз был уверен, что он будет самым запоминающимся как для их большой компании, так и для всей школы.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Ильверморни - школа магии в Северной Америке.  
> **УзМС - Уход за Магическими Существами


	2. Глава вторая, в которой Стайлзу популярно объясняют, почему ему не стоит посещать уроки.

Первый учебный день начался относительно неплохо: Стилински даже не проспал, потому что Дэнни, широко улыбаясь, спихнул его с кровати за час до начала занятий. Махилани, спасибо Мерлину, был просто замечательным старостой, но... но если дело касалось Стайлза, он превращался в беспощадного монстра. Конечно, Стайлз был благодарен, но ради приличия порассуждал о несправедливости в этом мире. На что Дэнни кинул в него носок и удалился, смешно вздернув нос. Правда, в гостиной тут же рассмеялся. 

Рейвенкловец собрался быстро, благо, Стилински никогда не заморачивался по поводу внешнего вида - школьная форма была если не бронёй, то, как минимум, щитом. Волосы как обычно остались в беспорядке, а кеды смотрелись на фоне мантии довольно смешно.

Возле входа в Большой зал уже стояла Лидия, поправляя роскошные кудри и разговаривая о чем-то с Эрикой. Блондинка хмурилась какое-то время, но потом к ней подошел Бойд и с каменным лицом увел на завтрак. Куда с улыбкой отправился и сам Стайлз, затягивая потуже галстук. 

Скотт обнаружился за гриффиндорским столом, Эллисон сидела между однокурсниками за столом Хаффлпаффа, а Стилински, помахав друзьям, с комфортом устроился за столом своего факультета и сразу же наложил себе омлета. Пару раз за завтрак он кидал взгляды на Мартин или Райес, но ничего подозрительного (увы!) не находил.

Расписание в первый учебный день оказалось донельзя простым: история магии, где Стилински планировал доспать свой законный час, два урока заклинаний с Хаффлпаффом и Граффиндором по очереди и урок Ухода, который так сильно ждал Стайлз. Это было вишенкой на торте отличного дня, и молодой человек был полон ожидания и нетерпения. 

Как и планировал рейвенкловец, профессор Бинс начал свою заунывную лекцию по истории магии, и юный волшебник позволил себе задремать. Растормошил его все тот же Дэнни за пять минут до окончания занятия, и Стилински был ему искренне благодарен (второй раз за день, между прочим), ибо сам мог проспать еще несколько часов под бормотание приведения, которое мало обращало внимание на своих учеников. Как только некоторые умудрялись записывать что-то да еще и вопросы задавать было для всех большой загадкой. 

Заклинания Стайлз любил: его палочка всегда слушалась хозяина, и выполнение задание не приносило больших хлопот. На первом курсе, конечно, парень на пару со Скоттом каким-то образом могли взорвать перо, изучая элементарные заклинания левитации, но это было лишь из-за того, что оба волновались и хотели произвести впечатление знающих людей. 

Профессор Флитвик широко улыбнулся, приветствуя ребят со своего факультета и факультета барсуков. Этот выпуск он любил больше прежних - его ученики были настоящим золотом в плане учебы и не позволяли себе скатываться ниже "Выше ожидаемого". А так как стереотип о любви орлов к учебе был давно развеян, Стилински был уверен, что многие хорошо учатся исключительно из-за Дэнни, который располагал к себе любого человека и с легкостью и улыбкой мог заставить его бросить играть в "Плюй-камни" и пойти выучить домашнее задание. 

Урок начался с бытовых порчевых заклинаний, о которых Стайлз успел прочитать на каникулах, так что Конкутио* далось ему чрезвычайно просто, и большую часть занятия парень провел в попытках помочь своим однокурсникам и ребятам с Хаффлпаффа, где Эллисон пыталась справиться с этими чарами, но у нее ничего не получилось. К концу первой лекции заклинание удавалось практически у всех, но профессор Флитвик отметил нескольких ребят с обоих факультетов и наградил их честно заработанными баллами. 

Эллисон с улыбкой помахала Скотту, который подходил к кабинету, где его ждал Стайлз, а потом скрылась в направлении то ли Большого зала, то ли чердака, где проходили уроки Прорицаний. МакКолл удобно устроился за одну парту с другом и приготовился к занятию, ожидая чего-то необычного, по всей видимости. Что ж, Стайлзу не хотелось рушить надежды гриффиндорца словами о простых заклинаниях, но профессор решил продолжить тему, и теперь они поочередно отрабатывали Силенцио** друг на друге. 

Рейвенкловцу это заклинание понравилось больше всего, потому что оно и в самом деле должно было пригодиться. Скотт порой не затыкаясь болтал об Арджент и красоте ее волос/глаз/фигуры/новой юбки и так далее, так что Стайлз порадовался, что теперь может заткнуть влюбленного по уши (до сих пор, хотя два года прошло!) друга, пусть и с помощью магии. 

На последнее занятие за сегодняшний день Стайлз шел с придыханием. Он слышал (читать: подслушивал) от нескольких пятикурсниц, что новый преподаватель по Уходу за Магическими Существами не просто шикарен, а невероятно горяч. Но воображение Стилински еще не научилось рисовать кого-либо, привлекательнее Лидии Мартин, так что парень просто верил, что учитель окажется... хорошим, именно так. 

Лекция проходила недалеко от хижины Хагрида, на большой округлой поляне, на которой сейчас виднелись несколько небольших клеток. Практика на уроках УзМС была любимой частью Стайлза, но он был слишком взволнован, чтобы обратить внимание на сидящих в этих клетках животных. 

Они со Скоттом медленно подошли к полянке и скинули сумки с учебниками на землю. До занятия было еще десять минут, а преподаватель все еще не наблюдался. Стилински это немного огорчило: ему до ужаса хотелось увидеть его. 

Только когда колокол ознаменовал начало лекции, а все остальные ученики группы пришли к поляне, из леса вышел мужчина. 

Он был одет в простые черные брюки и белую рубашку, поверх которой была накинута мантия. Взгляд Стайлза медленно поднимался по ногам нового учителя вверх и когда он достиг лица, молодой человек позволил себе сделать два шага назад, прямо к МакКоллу. Потому что их новый преподаватель Ухода за Магическими Существами был чертовым божеством. Волевой подбородок, узкий нос, светлые глаза и щетина делали его просто воплощением идеала мужчины последнего столетия. Или тысячелетия, рейвенкловец еще не определился. 

— Добрый день, ребята. Я Дерек Хейл и я буду вести у вас Уход за Магическими Существами, — проговорил преподаватель, оглядывая студентов и задерживая взгляд на каждом буквально на несколько секунд. 

— А Вы сами оборотень? — с интересом спросила вдруг Кира Юкимура, которую Стилински знал по потрясающим успехам в команде по квиддичу факультета Хаффлпафф. 

— Да, а что? — откликнулось божество, явно не ожидая подобного вопроса. Как будто они не уточняли с директором МакГонагалл, что никому не стоит говорить о ликантропии. Но Дерек знал Хогвартс слишком долго, чтобы сомневаться — слухи (как правдивые, так и не очень) расползались по школе со скоростью света, и Хейл не был удивлен. По крайней мере, не был сильно шокирован, что уже было неплохим началом. 

— Это значит, что по полнолуниям у нас не будет Ваших занятий? — продолжила Кира, все еще внимательно рассматривая нового учителя. Стилински был готов поклясться, что она только что в своей невинной головушке раздела профессора Хейла и облизала с ног до головы. Ладно, может быть это он так сделал, а не Кира, но никто не смеет винить его в этом. 

— Нет, — мужчина вздохнул. — Они будут. В конце концов, мы живем не в средних веках, когда вервольфы не умели контролировать себя. Тем более, господа, я уверен, что Волчье противоядие*** знакомо вам всем. А сейчас вернемся к нашему уроку. Вас немного, а это значит, что мы сможем заниматься значительно плодотворнее, нежели остальные курсы. И раз вы выбрали мой предмет, он вам пригодится в будущем. Я собираюсь требовать с вас очень многое, будьте готовы. А теперь, пожалуйста, представьтесь по очереди. 

Пока двенадцать человек называли свои имена и факультеты, Стайлз не мог оторвать взгляд от преподавателя. Он был готов поставить минимум десятку галлеонов на то, что под мантией и рубашкой скрываются такие мускулы, что даже Бойд позавидовал бы, а он, на минуточку, был одним из самых сильных и крупных учеников Хогвартса. Когда очередь говорить дошла до Стилински, он испугался, что не сможет связать и двух слов, но мозги не подвели его ("На этот раз", — со смешком подумалось молодому человеку). 

— Стайлз Стилински, Рейвенкло, — юный волшебник попытался улыбнуться, а потом до него дошло, что он знает человека, у которого глаза точь-в-точь, как у профессора Хейла, и парень позволил себе поднять руку и, дождавшись кивка, вновь заговорил. — А Кора это Ваша сестра, да? 

— Разве это важно? Это никак не повлияет на процесс обучения, мистер Стилински, — Дерек немного нахмурился, но после вновь вернулся к своему прежнему состоянию. Вопрос Стайлза так и остался без ответа, но парень ничуть не унывал. Профессор Хейл понравился молодому человеку, ведь, во-первых, он не мог отрицать, что буквально чувствовал, что Дерек на самом деле совсем не такой грозный, каким себя показывает, а во-вторых, у Стайлза были глаза, и этого было вполне достаточно. 

Преподаватель отложил лист пергамента на один из больших булыжников, достал из мантии волшебную палочку и легко взмахнул ею, разворачивая клетки, которые привлекали слишком много внимание, в ученикам. В них оказались разномастные волшебные создания: соплохвост уныло посматривал на окружающих, флоббер-червь просто шевелился, приводя девушек в ужас, лукотрус прыгал по клетке, стараясь привлечь к себе внимание, нарл просто не обращал ни на кого ни доли внимания, а нюхлер пытался запрятать какую-то монетку в глубине клетки. 

Никто не мог понять, зачем на первом уроке профессору понадобилось так много животных, но возражать этому не стали. Стайлз был готов кинуться к нюхлеру не дожидаясь задания, потому что с этим красавцем его связывала смешная история с четвертого курса. 

Смешной, на самом деле, она была для окружающих, никак не для четырнадцатилетнего рейвенкловца. Он всего-навсего попытался покормить животное, пока Хагрид не видел этого, но сам забыл снять блестящую цепочку с руки, которой потянулся к Джорджи — именно так звали нюхлера. Короче говоря, рука Стайлза застряла в прутьях решетки на клетке, а Джорджи, прихватив ту самую цепочку, едва не успела удрать. Благо, вовремя заметила не менее блестящее зеркало Лидии, которое выглядывало из сумочки девушки. 

От счастливых воспоминаний Стайлза отвлек голос профессора Хейла. 

— Что ж, перед вами находятся магические создания. Разделитесь на пары и выберете себе по одному. 

Гениальная идея подкралась к Стилински незаметно — тихонько пнула по нервам в голове и напомнила, что это его последний год, который просто обязан быть запоминающимся. Скотт удивленно проводил друга глазами, когда тот уверенной походкой подошел к новому профессору и обнял его. Все разговоры и обсуждения моментально прекратились, и двенадцать удивленных взглядов уставились прямиком на Дерека и Стайлза. 

— Что Вы делаете, мистер Стилински? — едва сдерживаясь от ругани, выдавил из себя Хейл. 

— Оборотни тоже относятся к магическим созданиям, к Вашему сведению. Так что я выбираю Вас, профессор, — Стайлз широко улыбнулся. 

Оборотень сглотнул, тяжело вздохнул с силой отпихнул Стилински от себя. Выглядел он донельзя разозленным: ноздри раздувались, руки были сжаты в кулаки, а дыхание было тяжелым. Но спустя буквально минуту, мужчина успокоился, прикрыв глаза, и спокойно сообщил Стайлзу: 

— Минус двадцать баллов с Рейвенкло. И для Вашего же блага, мистер Стилински, я предлагаю Вам не посещать больше мои уроки, — о этих слов по спине юного волшебника пробежали мурашки. Нет-нет-нет, такой расклад его категорически не устраивал. Более того, это был самый худший вариант развития событий, который парень не успел рассчитать в своей голове до того момента, как совершил то, что совершил. 

— Я не могу не посещать их, профессор. Но я буду держать свои руки и ум под контролем. Наверное, — сообщил Стайлз, из-за чего Кира и Малия — ее лучшая подруга — прыснули в кулаки. Хейл снова вздохнул, оглядел ученика тяжелым взглядом и пожелал, что пообещал Питеру вести уроки спокойно и без драк. Этот мальчишка порядком выносил мозги и, похоже, делал это изысканно и талантливо. 

— Хорошо. Тогда флоббер-червь послужит вашим наказанием. Выбирайте себе партнера, и удачи. До конца занятия вам нужно расписать самые известные свойства этого животного. Приятной работы, мистер Стилински и мистер МакКолл, — Дерек улыбнулся и отошел помочь какой-то девушке со слизерина, в ожерелье которой вцепился нюхлер. Стайлз едва слышно рассмеялся, но делом занялся, изредка бросая извиняющиеся взгляды на Скотта, которого, похоже, совсем не испугала перспектива общения с этой склизкой массой. 

Когда вновь прозвенел колокол, группа сдала работы, уместив их на одном из больших плоских камней и, попрощавшись с профессором, отправилась кто куда. 

Скотт смотрел на Стайлза молча, но с неким осуждением во взгляде. А когда они смогли добраться до Большого зала, чтобы поесть, МакКолл плюхнулся за стол Рейвенкло рядом с Корой и сказал:

— Стайлз домогается твоего брата, — с расстановкой и так, чтобы услышала добрая половина стола. Дэнни рассмеялся, пряча смех в свитере Итана, что сидел рядом с ним, а сама Кора внимательно посмотрела на однокурсника. 

— Что ж, удачи. Он ханжа еще большая, чем Гринберг с Хаффлпаффа, — пожав плечами, сказала вдруг она. 

Стилински подавился тыквенным соком и сделал попытку упасть с лавки. Благо, Айзек поймал его. Ну как поймал, просто мимо проходил и успел предотвратить падение. Рейвенкловец благодарно кивнул другу, пока тот устраивался по другую сторону от Коры, а потом повернул голову обратно на Хейл. 

— Чего? 

— Удачи, говорю. Если ты эту улитку из панциря вытащишь, я тебе собственными руками памятник наколдую. 

Вдруг между Корой и Стайлзом опустилась на лавочку Лидия. 

— Пари? — с холодным спокойствием поинтересовалась слизеринка. 

— А давай! — Кора хлопнула рукой по столу, привлекая еще больше внимания к их компании. — Если к концу учебного года ты проведешь в постели моего брата хотя бы одну ночь, я выполню любое твое желание. Ну и памятник наколдую, я же обещала. 

Стилински пораскинул мозгами, взвешивая все за и против. Вторая чаша весов значительно перевешивала, но кто такой Стайлз Стилински, чтобы отказаться от хорошего пари? 

— Согласен. Если я проиграю, то желание твое, — с азартным блеском в глазах закончил мысль молодой человек. Закрепив условия пари рукопожатием, все вернулись к еде, отвлекаясь лишь на разговоры о том, получится ли у Стайлза задуманное Корой или нет. 

Вечер рейвенкловец предпочел провести в гостиной Гриффиндора, куда Скотт добродушно пропустил и его, и Эллисон с Лидией. Они просидели несколько часов, пытаясь сразу справиться с домашним заданием по истории магии (Пинс никогда не отличался добротой) и одновременно с этим наговориться про сегодняшний день. 

К себе же в гостиную Стилински вернулся почти в десять вечера — до отбоя оставалось каких-то пять минут, и парень порадовался, что успел ответить на вопрос на входе в башню быстрее, чем сюда явился Филч. Стайлз проворочался без сна до полуночи, все никак не мог решить, стоило ли пари того или нет, но сон все-таки сморил волшебника, заставляя упасть в объятия сновидений.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Конкутио - заклинание встряски. Используется, в основном, в колдомедецине, но сойдет и как боевая магия.   
> **Силенцио - заклинание немоты.   
> ***Волчье противоядие - достаточно сложное по составу и приготовлению зелье, призвано облегчать оборотням дни трансформации. Оборотень должен принимать зелье несколько дней до и во время полнолуния, и после превращения сохраняет человеческое сознание, становясь просто спокойным безобидным волком.


	3. Глава третья, в которой Стилински придумывает гениальный план.

Заставить себя выполнить условия пари в первую учебную неделю Стайлз не смог. Он, собственно, вообще не торопился, так как ни Кора, ни он сам не обговаривали время, отведенное на выполнение части Стилински. Более того, Стайлз не был бы рейвенкловцем и Стайлзом, если бы не нашел выход из своего, казалось бы, несколько безвыходного положения: никто не говорил, что он обязан провести ночь именно с профессором Хейлом в его кровати. Он мог оказаться в постели Дерека и в одиночестве. 

И для этого можно было придумать множество причин: сделать так, чтобы какая-нибудь живность укусила молодого человека, было настолько простым делом, что исполнить его согласился разве что сумасшедший. Стоит ли говорить, что такой вариант развития событий пока что был самым любимым у Стилински? Полагаю, что нет. 

Пятница оказалась очень удачным для Стайлза днём, потому что ему удалось прогулять Зелья. Парень, едва раскрыв глаза, направился в совятню, чтобы составить краткий план действий на субботу. Стилински планировал попросить друзей о помощи, ведь для исполнения его блестящей идеи она была необходима. По крайней мере, стоило заречься поддержкой хотя бы кого-нибудь, кто дотащил бы бездыханное тело рейвенкловца до кабинета Дерека. 

Конечно, профессор Слизнорт не был сильно расстроен отсутствием ученика на уроке, но ради приличия все же поинтересовался у Скотта, куда запропастился его верный спутник. МакКолл лишь покачал головой, потому что, честно говоря, он понятия не имел, куда делся рейвенкловец. И именно это пугало значительно больше выволочки от МакГонагалл, урок которого гриффиндорцу пришлось пропустить, чтобы найти Стилински. 

Тот оказался в совятне. Парень упрямо пытался написать что-то, но мысль снова и снова ускользала, не давая закончить начатое, что заставляло рейва немного злиться и... негодовать. МакКолл вошел в помещение и сразу же направился к Стайлзу, готовясь начать ругаться, но потом вдруг остановился. Его друг никогда не пропускал занятия без причины, и если сегодня ему потребовалось время, значит, это было действительно важно. 

— Мне не терпится спросить, но в тот же момент я не хочу знать о том, что ты делаешь, — начал разговор Скотт, подходя к Стилински. Парень поднял глаза на гриффиндорца и очень странно улыбнулся. МакКолла даже передернуло, потому что Стайлз улыбался так только в самых, самых крайних случаях.

— Я не делаю ничего противозаконного, — сообщил Стилински, поднимаясь на ноги. Он убрал перо в сумку, стоящую на полу, а листок пергамента свернул и отправил в карман мантии. — По крайней мере, мои понятия закона мои действия не нарушают. За остальных ручаться не буду. Особенно, за профессора Хейла. 

— Стайлз, — предупреждающе начал Скотт. — Это плохо кончится. 

— Я знаю, — еще шире улыбнулся Стилински. Он, казалось, знал наперед все, что скажет ему гриффиндорец. И про то, что все кончится неудачно, и про то, что не стоит делать того, что он задумал. А потом Скотти тяжело вздохнет, возведет глаза к небу, пару раз спросит у Мерлина, за что ему такой потрясающий друг, и согласится провернуть махинацию вместе. 

— На меня даже не рассчитывай. И что бы ты не задумал, я пас. По крайней мере, на этот раз, — проговорил МакКолл, заставляя Стайлза удивленно распахнуть глаза, а потом посмотреть на друга таким взглядом, будто увидел приведение профессора Снейпа, разгуливающего по Хогвартсу и пугающего несчастных учеников. 

— Кто ты и что сделал с моим другом? 

— Его съели оборотни в Запретном лесу, — легко отозвался Скотт и зашагал к выходу из совятни. Стайлз засеменил следом. Сначала молча и немного насупившись, но буквально через несколько минут пути до школы юный волшебник расслабился и решил, что раз Скотт не хочет ему помочь, то он может попросить Лидию. Или (в самом крайнем случае!) Денни. Хотя нет, Махилани трогать не стоит, слишком уж он хороший. Лучше Айзека, Лейхи никогда не откажет в помощи другу. 

К счастью, по пути в Большой зал друзья не попались на глаза ни преподавателю Зелий, ни декану факультета Гриффиндор, и оба облегченно выдохнули, когда оказались на скамейке за столом Рейвенкло. Стайлз достал недописанное задание по травологии и начал что-то строчить, а Скотт опустил голову на сложенные на столе руки и прикрыл глаза. 

Спустя пятнадцать минут сладкой дремы МакКолла и, наконец, дописанного эссе для профессора Спраут, колокол оповестил о том, что занятие окончено, и в Зал неожиданно ввалилось слишком много людей. Младшие курсы не прекращали громко болтать, перекрикивая даже более старших ребят, а те, в свою очередь, не отставали по количеству децибел, не заканчивая бесед, начатых в коридоре. 

Рядом со Стайлзом опустилась Кора, за ней присел Айзек. Лидия медленно прошла к столу Слизерина, а там разложила книги и принялась что-то искать. Стайлз выдохнул, а потом направился к Мартин. 

Стоило рейвенкловцу приземлиться рядом с рыжеволосой красавицей, Лидия отвлеклась от поисков и внимательно осмотрела друга. А спустя секунду вынесла вердикт. 

— Нет, Стайлз, — молодой человек даже поперхнулся воздухом. — Что бы ты не предложил мне сделать, мой ответ нет. 

— Но я еще ничего не сказал! 

— Смею предположить, что тебе требуется помощь. Но сейчас я оказать ее тебе никак не могу, прости, — и откинув свои идеальные волосы за спину, девушка вновь уткнулась в свои книги. 

Стайлз вернулся за стол своего факультета, вздохнул, да так тяжело, что в глазах сидящего рядом Айзека промелькнула жалость к другу. Но только на секундочку, а потом вновь погасла и заменилась обычным дружелюбным взглядом. 

Стилински отсел подальше от Коры, а потом достал из сумки сложенный листок пергамента. Воровато оглядываясь по сторонам, молодой человек развернул лист, положил его на стол и прикрыл рукой с одной стороны, а первым попавшимся в руки учебником с другой. Потом глубоко вздохнул и пробежался глазами по содержимому пергамента. По тому, что было в порыве вдохновения написано утром в совятне. 

_**"КАК ЗАСТАВИТЬ ПРОФЕССОРА ХЕЙЛА ПОДЕЛИТЬСЯ КРОВАТЬЮ? КАК ПРОНИКНУТЬ К ДЕРЕКУ В КАБИНЕТ? КАК ПРОСПАТЬ У НЕГО В КРОВАТИ ВСЮ НОЧЬ, НО НЕ ПЕРЕСПАТЬ С НИМ?** _

_1\. Притвориться мертвым (нет, не получится. В прошлый раз отвели к Флитвику и вызвали отца)_

_2\. Пусть укусит какое-нибудь животное (нюхлеры кусаются не так больно, как гиппогрифы!)_

_3\. Прийти к нему и сказать, что проспорил (Кора узнает - убьет. А Кора узнает)_

_4\. Попытаться подружиться с профессором Хейлом, потом влюбиться (без комментариев, но сработать может)_

_5\. Прийти в комнату во время полнолуния и проспать всю ночь в кровати Дерека (если вернется ночью, то может убить)_

Не перечеркнутыми оставались всего два варианта - второй и четвертый. Первый из них включал в себя контакт с магическими существами и осуществить его можно было только во время занятия, а второй требовал непосредственного общения с самим Дереком, а тот, по всей видимости, после выходки Стайлза вряд ли станет общаться с ним. 

Молодой человек устало вздохнул, сложил пергамент обратно в сумку и с натянутой улыбкой поплелся к кабинету Трансфигурации. Голова работала тяжело, придумать что-то было необходимо, а проигрывать Коре не хотелось совершенно. Так что нужно было выбрать из двух зол меньшую и понадеяться на удачу. 

Профессор МакГонагалл начала лекцию с рассказа о метаморфах и их способностях, вскользь упомянула тех, кто был знаком ей и обладал подобной силой, а потом взмахом волшебной палочки записала на доске два заклинания, способные помочь с изменением внешности. Перед каждым учеником появилось зеркало, в которое они смогли бы наблюдать свои успехи или неудачи. 

Стилински легко изменил цвет волос с каштанового за ядовито-красный и, решив не менять этот цвет до конца лекции, гордо продемонстрировал это преподавателю. Та улыбнулась, добавила в копилку Рейвенкло десять баллов и вернулась к проверке знаний остальных учеников. 

После лекций Стайлз сбежал в библиотеку, где перерыл все книги о ликантропии, которые только смог найти. Навязчивая идея исполнить второй вариант плана включала в себя разговоры, а так как о самом Дереке и его увлечениях рейвенкловец ничего не знал, он решил начать общение с элементарных вопросов об оборотнях. Если профессор Хейл действительно так спокойно относится к этому, то ему не составит труда ответить на вопросы ученика. 

В комнату парень вернулся около десяти, где, не раздеваясь, завалился в кровать. 

 

x x x

 

Суббота встретила Стилински ярким осенним солнцем и необычайно теплой для этой полосы погодой. Парень натянул красную худи поверх футболки, надел джинсы и кеды, взял с собой деньги и волшебную палочку и с этим набором отправился в Большой зал. 

МакКолл ждал его около стола Гриффиндора, допивая горячий чай и говоря о чем-то с Эллисон. Та кивала и улыбалась, доедая свой тост с джемом, а когда подошел Стайлз, пара отвлеклась от разговора на приветствие. 

— Доброе утро, — Арджент допила свой тыквенный сок, отставила бокал подальше и посмотрела на Стайлза и Скотта. — Ну что, идем? Лидия будет ждать нас в "Трёх метлах". 

— Да-да, я только украду что-нибудь съедобное, — Стилински стащил со стола пару пирожков и тостов, залпом выпил стакан сока и последовал за друзьями, которые успели подойти к дубовым дверям зала. 

Хогсмид, как и всегда, выглядел самой уютной деревней, которую приходилось видеть рейвенкловцу. Домики выглядели будто из сказки, а магазины и паб Розмерты были уже настолько родными, что заблудиться тут было просто невозможно. 

Так как Мартин ждала компанию в "Трёх метлах", пришлось сначала зайти туда. Слизеринка встретила их на входе, схватила за рукава и выволокла из помещения чуть ли не силком, сжимая губы и нахмурив брови. Странная перемена настроения Лидии привлекла внимание, но девушка лишь нахмурилась еще сильнее, ругнулась и сказала коротко, но ясно: 

— Джексон. 

Стайлз удивлялся, почему Лидс до сих пор встречается с этой ящерицей, когда он мог позволить себе вести себя как настоящая свинья. Мартин не терпела оскорблений в адрес кого-либо, поэтому сегодняшний поход в Хогсмид выдался для нее не самым приятным. 

Рыжеволосая раздосадованно сообщила Эллисон, что Уиттмор опять назвал Мэридит с Рейвенкло "полоумной выскочкой", на что Лидия рассердилась и влепила своему парню звонкую пощечину. А потом, как подобает настоящей принцессе, гордо удалилась из паба на улицу, где и встретилась с идущими за ней друзьями. 

Стайлз и Скотт, шедшие прямо за девушками, посмотрели друг на друга и красноречиво заключили: 

— Девушки, — сопроводив это вскинутыми бровями и поднятыми плечами. Вышеупомянутые дамы усмехнулись, в один голос заявили, что им срочно нужно попасть в "Шапку-невидимку", а потом скрылись за поворотом, ведущем к этому магазину. 

— В "Зонко" или "Вредилки"? — поинтересовался у Скотта Стайлз, стоило девушкам уйти. 

— Сначала к Уизли, — с широкой улыбкой ответил МакКолл, и парни направились к ярко-оранжевому зданию недалеко от выхода из деревни. 

Внутри было людно: младшие курсы закупались Забастовочными завтраками, те, кто постарше, не мог удержаться от покупки какого-нибудь розыгрыша вроде Безголовой шляпы или Кусачей кружки, а девушки оккупировали прилавки с любовными напитками. Стоял шум и гам, но он так правильно звучал в этой обители смеха, что никто не смел возмутиться. 

Стайлз как можно менее заметно прихватил набор "Чудо-ведьма" (если он хотел осуществить второй вариант плана, многое оттуда могло пригодиться), взял пару пачек порошка мгновенной тьмы, добавил к этому странному набору удлинители ушей и портативное болото и, стараясь не покраснеть, расплатился на кассе. 

Скотт набрал целый пакет пасты для удаления синяков, как-никак, квиддич должен был начаться на следующей неделе. Также в пакете оказалось несколько Забастовочных завтраков и две чудесных палочки Уизли — для Эллисон и Лидии, как сказал МакКолл. 

Которые, кстати, уже давно ждали их возле кафе мадам Паддифут. 

— Я не войду в это мерзкое место, — поежился Стайлз, стоило Лидии повернуться ко входу в кафе. Рыжеволосая тут же развернулась, махнув волосами, и уставилась на молодого человека, сканируя его ее типичным взглядом "Или ты делаешь, что я говорю, или я расчленю тебя и отправлю на прикорм фестралам", и парень был вынужден пойти следом за Мартин, посылая лучшему другу сигналы о спасении. Но тот был так увлечен Арджент, что едва ли его самого надо было спасать. 

Приторно-розовые стены и такие же столики вызывали у Стилински рвотный рефлекс, а стоило им взглянуть в меню и увидеть не менее приторно-сладкие название непонятно чего, даже Скотт поморщился. То-то же. 

Благо, в этой обители романтиков и влюбленных парочек нашлось сливочное пиво, которое Стайлз и заказал, благодаря Мерлина на всех известных рейвенкловцу языках. В молчании прошли буквально две минуты. Первым заговорил сам Стилински, начиная сначала рассказывать о неделе и попутно задавать тысячи вопросов друзьям, потом к нему подключились и остальные. Ребята и не заметили, как прошло около двух часов, и теперь пора было возвращаться в Хогвартс. 

По пути в школу они продолжали болтать, игнорируя взгляды однокурсников и других учеников, но как только компания миновала мост и оказалась недалеко от хижины Хагрида, Лидия вдруг улыбнулась. 

— Смотрите, профессор Хейл. Без рубашки, — девушка растянула губы в хитрой улыбке и подтолкнула Стайлза в плечо. Тот немного рыкнул на Мартин, заставив ее рассмеяться уже в голос, но взгляда от идеального тела преподавателя по Уходу за Магическими Существами не отвел. Слишком уж шикарно было зрелище. 

Стоит ли говорить, что Стилински споткнулся и полетел со склона прямо к ногам Дерека? Думаю, нет. Это было очевидным. Скотт пытался не задохнуться от смеха, пока Лидия и Эллисон отошли подальше, стараясь вести себя как можно тише. 

Рейвенкловец поднялся на ноги (с большим трудом, между прочим), потер плечо, которое зашиб больше остальных частей тела, а потом наткнулся взглядом на чужие кроссовки, стоящие прямо перед ним. Медленно поднял взгляд выше и наткнулся на изучающую его пару серо-зеленых глаз. 

— Здравствуйте, — улыбнулся Стайлз. — Я тут решил вдруг спуститься к Вам, а по склону быстрее всего было. Зачем мне к Вам надо я еще не решил, правда, но это дело пяти минут, не больше. 

— Молчать, Стилински, — рыкнул профессор Хейл. Потом тяжело вздохнул, осмотрел ученика взглядом, который неожиданно смягчился, и уже более спокойным тоном продолжил. — Сильно ушибся? 

— Не впервой, — молодой человек помотал головой, проверяя, нет ли сотрясения. Мир не кружился и не ломался на несколько частей, а значит, все было нормально. — Ну я пойду. У нас в понедельник занятие. Надо... эм-м... подготовиться, да! 

— У нас лукотрусы в понедельник, Стайлз. Подготовка не потребуется, — усмехнулся мужчина, после чего развернулся и ушел в сторону леса. 

МакКолл оказался рядом спустя минуту, Мартин и Арджент подошли спустя еще три. Стайлз, не шевелясь, смотрел на лес, и Эллисон даже пришлось пощелкать пальцами у парня перед лицом, чтобы он, наконец, отвел взгляд в сторону. 

— Что это сейчас было? — с интересом спросила Лидия. 

— Чертово божество, — удалось промямлить Стилински, прежде чем развернуться лицом к друзьям. — Профессор Хейл просто чертово божество. 

— Ты точно ударился головой, — Скотт нахмурился. 

— Нет-нет, все нормально. Я пойду прямо сейчас к себе в комнату. Срочно, — и рейвенкловец побежал в сторону Хогвартса. 

Лидия залилась смехом. 

— Кажется, он выиграет пари, — ухмыльнулась слизеринка. И молча поднялась по склону обратно к тропинке. Эллисон последовала за ней, потом и Скотт поднялся следом, и они втроем пошли к школе. 

А Стилински тем временем уже стоял в душевой под холодной водой и очень долго думал, что футболку Дереку можно не носить совсем. 

И что вариант с укусом магического существа — паршивее некуда. А вот сблизиться с профессором Хейлом — очень даже хорошая идея.


	4. Глава четвертая, в которой план почти проваливается, но все идет как надо.

Медленно прошел месяц. Пари едва-едва сдвинулось с мертвой точки, но теперь Стайлз позволял себе лишний раз перекинуться с профессором Хейлом словечком при встрече, а Дерек улыбался все чаще. 

Кора хихикала, смотря на брата, но упрямо молчала. Не стоит никому знать, что в последний раз она видела его таким довольным, когда он учился в Хогвартсе, и одна из самых популярных девчонок — Кейт — согласилась пойти с ним в Хогсмид на День всех влюбленных. Потом, правда, эта же самая Кейт едва не обрушила на семью Хейлов проклятье, но спасибо Лоре за то, что она вовремя заметила странное поведение подружки Дерека. 

Это было странно, Стилински не отрицал, но почему-то общение с Дереком приносило все больше удовольствия, а уроки становились интереснее с каждый разом. Стайлз ничуть не жалел, что согласился на пари, так как это помогло ему обрести еще одного человека, с которым можно было бы поделиться проблемами. 

Октябрь подкрался незаметно, и теплые солнечные лучи сменились холодным ветром и редким дождем. Рейвенкловец ненавидел такую погоду, но спрятаться с комнате и просидеть там до апреля никто позволить парню не мог, поэтому приходилось только сильнее кутаться в мантию и натягивать шарф на нос. 

Впервые Дерек заметил, что Стайлз больше других мерзнет на его уроках, во второй понедельник октября. Погода стояла особенно мерзкая: накрапывал мелкий дождь, который этим слово можно было назвать с большой натяжкой, ветер заставлял ежится практически каждого, а серое небо настолько ухудшало настроение, что мало кто вообще улыбался этим утром. 

А занятия по УзМС все еще проходили на улице. 

Теперь, правда, под шатром, но пронизывающий ветер все равно проникал под мантии учеников. Стилински старался правильно записать места обитания единорогов, но руки упрямо тряслись и не давали этого сделать. Зубы стучали, а ноги замерзли так, что даже теплые носки, подаренные Эллисон, не спасали от холода. 

Благо, до конца занятия оставалось около десяти минут, и Стилински не мог перестать мечтать о чашке горячего какао, которое будет ждать его за столом в Большом зале. А если добавить к какао еще и горячий свежий круассан, то можно продать за это душу. Другими словами, молодой человек очень сильно хотел покинуть полянку, да и улицу, в принципе, и оказаться в теплом помещении. 

Звон колокола раздался неожиданно, заставляя Стайлза выронить перо и чертыхнуться. Все мигом засобирались и направились в сторону Хогвартса, по пути отдавая в руки Хейла написанные конспекты. 

Рейвенкловец поморщился: он знал этот материал лучше любого на курсе, но написать его он не мог — было слишком холодно, чтобы вытаскивать руки из рукавов мантии. Скотт заинтересованно посмотрел на друга, спрашивая взглядом, нужно ли его ждать, но Стайлз лишь помотал головой. Он и сам доберется до школы, где его будет ждать горячий напиток. Тяжело вздохнув, парень собрал вещи в сумку и подошел к профессору. 

— Можно я отвечу материал после уроков? Я все знаю, но... руки мерзнут, — Стилински опустил взгляд на землю и немного поковырял носком кеда грязь, пачкая его еще больше. 

— Можешь не сдавать. Напишешь в школе, а потом принесешь мне в кабинет, — Дерек чуть улыбнулся краешком губ, смотря на ученика. — Может, тебе не стоит ходить на занятия, пока мы не перейдем в класс? Я боюсь, что еще недели две нам придется позаниматься тут. 

Стайлз снова вздохнул, но потом поднял взгляд на профессора Хейла и посмотрел прямо ему в глаза, игнорируя почему-то залившиеся румянцем щеки. Хвала Мерлину, сейчас это можно было списать на работу дождя и ветра, а не на странное смущение от такой заботы. 

— Я не могу не ходить, занятия важны для меня! — немного обиженно сказал молодой человек. Он не стал добавлять, что важны эти уроки не только из-за информации, которую рейвенкловец получает, но и из-за учителя, который эту информацию преподносит. Хейл усмехнулся, отошел к своему большому плоскому камню, взял что-то с него и вернулся обратно к Стайлзу. 

— Тогда держи, — и протянул перчатки. Стилински выдохнул. Щеки еще сильнее покраснели, а желание остаться жить где-нибудь в скромном уголке Хогвартса усилилось процентов на восемьдесят, потому что это было... неожиданно? Странно? Волнующе? Пожалуй, да. Все и сразу. 

Говорливость Стайлза улетучилась сразу куда-то в дальние дали, а настроение поднялось от "удовлетворительно" до "превосходно" по оценочной системе знаний Хогвартса, и Стилински позволил себе короткую улыбку. Он хотел было взять перчатки, но Дерек улыбнулся, а потом легким движением рук надел перчатки на руки Стайлза сам. 

Это определенно было не тем, чего ожидал молодой человек, но сопротивляться он просто не мог. И не хотел. 

Давайте минуточку побудем честными и поговорим о том, что пари спустя полторы недели после своего начала стало для Стилински больше галочкой для получения именного памятника, а общения с Дереком перешло из необходимого для выигрыша в приятные и желанные разговоры на разные темы. Более того, хмурый профессор Хейл в какой-то момент стал дружелюбным собеседником, готовым выслушать любой бред, который так часто появлялся в голове рейва. 

Дерек нравился Стайлзу, и отрицать это было сродни отказу от существования магии, что было бы весьма глупо, особенно, если ты учишься в школе чародейства и волшебства. И, по всей видимости, сам Хейл больше не испытывал желания задушить ученика за его болтливость и постоянные проблемы, которые будто назойливые мухи летали вокруг парня, а, наоборот, мужчина все больше увлекался подростком. 

Может быть, где-то на периферии сознания Хейл понимал, что не стоит привязываться к этому мальчишке: в конце учебного года он все равно покинет школу. Но другая часть его сознания-тире-сердца продолжала твердить, что у них есть еще почти девять месяцев, хотя никаких "их" пока что и не было. 

— С-спасибо, — с улыбкой проговорил Стайлз. Его руки все еще находились в ладонях Дерека, но убирать их не хотелось совершенно. Почему-то стало тепло, несмотря на все еще завывающий ветер и мерзкую морось, которая в любой момент могла стать ливнем. — Ну, я пойду? 

— Да, — Дерек выпустил руки Стайлза, чуть улыбнулся и кивнул в сторону Хогвартса. — Удачи на остальных уроках. 

На что рейвенкловец кивнул, ответил на улыбку и уже было вышел из-под навеса, когда Хейл окликнул его, и пришлось обернуться. 

— Не мерзни, Стайлз, — молодой человек усмехнулся, плотнее закутался в мантию и, придерживая сумку теперь уже не замерзающей рукой, направился ко входу в школу. 

Парень миновал дубовые двери на входе в школу, а потом вошел в Большой зал, откуда веяло теплом и уютом. На столе Рейвенкло возле места, где обычно сидел Стайлз, уже стояла большая кружка с какао, а рядом на лавочке сидела Эллисон, прижавшись к боку Скотта. Гриффиндорец листал очередную книгу, связанную с колдомедициной, а хаффлпаффка осматривала находящихся в помещении людей. 

Стоило ее взгляду зацепиться на Стилински, девушка тут же заулыбалась. Парень опустился на лавочку рядом с друзьями, протянул руки к какао и тут же одернул их, снимая перчатки и укладывая их в сумку. Арджент вопросительно подняла брови, но решила не спрашивать ничего. 

— Я была уверена на сто процентов, что это твое, — улыбнулась девушка снова, показывая ямочки и кивая головой в сторону горячего напитка. Рейвенкловец промолчал, обхватывая руками чашку и делая большой глоток сладкого какао. Сейчас не существовало ничего, кроме этой большой кружки идеального напитка, за который парень был готов благодарить небеса. 

— Ты чего так долго? — МакКолл оторвался от книги и внимательно посмотрел на друга. Стайлз сделал еще один глоток, поставил кружку на стол и улыбнулся. 

— Надо было поговорить с Дер... профессором Хейлом. 

— Знаешь, Стайлз, я не обижусь, если проиграю пари, — ухмыльнулась возникшая ниоткуда Кора, усаживаясь прямо рядом с сумкой Стилински, а потом как бы случайно заглядывая в нее. — О, знакомые перчаточки. 

Стайлз одним махом допил какао, схватил сумку и вылетел из-за стола в сторону выхода из зала. Щеки почему-то снова обожгло румянцем, но молодой человек постарался проигнорировать это и быстрым шагом направился к кабинету Истории магии. За месяц расписание немного поменялось, и теперь Уход за Магическими существами шел первым, а за ним История магии и Заклинания. 

Возле двери в кабинет стояло несколько человек, в числе которых оказались Дэнни и Итан, шептавшиеся о какой-то ерунде. Не то чтобы Стайлз слушал, он просто улыбнулся друзьям и прошел чуть подальше от них, доставая из сумки первую попавшуюся книжку и утыкаясь в случайно открытую страницу. 

Стилински не мог объяснить, почему он повел себя так на замечание о знакомых перчатках. Он даже и думать не смел, что может так резко отреагировать на подобное. 

Смех взял верх над смущением и непониманием, и молодой человек рассмеялся, привлекая к себе внимание тех немногих, кто стоял возле кабинета. Махилани приподнял брови, усмехнулся, а потом вновь отвернулся к Итану, который с улыбкой посмотрел на Стайлза.

— Что? Момент в книге смешной! 

— Ага. В "Стандартной книге заклинаний" за седьмой курс столько смешных моментов, — с улыбкой ответил Дэнни. 

Стилински непонимающе посмотрел на старосту факультета Рейвенкло, а потом развернул книгу обложкой к себе и с трудом подавил очередной приступ смеха. Он так упрямо делал вид, что читает книгу заклинаний, да еще и вверх ногами. М-да, принадлежность Стайлза к своему факультету можно было легко оспорить. Мозгов в определенные моменты ему не хватало даже на элементарные поступки. 

С удивлением Стилински отметил, что его однокурсников прибавилось в числе, и теперь они смогли спокойно войти в кабинет и удобно рассредоточиться по классу. По крайней мере, профессору Бинсу зачастую все равно, как или каким образом ученики сидят на его занятиях. Сам факт их присутствия уже что-то означает, так что тот факт, что Стайлз удобно устроился на последней парте, кинув сумку на стол, никого не удивил. 

Минут пятнадцать рейвенкловец пытался слушать профессора-призрака, но потом он понял, что засыпает, а его черкания на листке пергамента превращаются в очертания человека (все мысли в голове сейчас сводились, в основном, к Дереку, о чем бы молодой человек не пытался подумать). 

Это имело и хорошую сторону: Стилински вспомнил, что к концу сегодняшних лекций должен принести профессору Хейлу конспект по единорогам, которым парень решил заняться сейчас. У него оставалась еще большая часть урока, чтобы закончить работу над заданием Дерека, чем Стайлз и воспользовался. 

Когда колокол вновь оповестил учеников об окончании занятия, конспект был готов. Теперь оставалось лишь пережить две лекции по заклинаниям, в течении одной из которых Стилински придется провести бок о бок с Эллисон почти все время, а вторая обещала стать моментом истины со Скоттом. Стоило сказать другу, что все в порядке. И что Стайлз, похоже, влюбился по самые... самые. 

Арджент стояла рядом с МакКоллом возле кабинета Заклинаний, и рейвенкловец решил, что это даже лучше: он сможет извиниться за свое странное поведение в Большом зале сразу перед обоими друзьями. 

— Хэй, — парень встал рядом с ними. До начала занятия было еще минут двадцать, так что времени определенно должно было хватить. — Мне стыдно за свое поведение в зале. Просто, черт, Кора сказала кое-что, что вывело меня из равновесия. 

— Не парься, бро, — улыбнулся Скотт, обнимая Стайлза. — Все нормально. Нормально же? 

— Да, конечно. У меня в сумке всего лишь перчатки профессора Хейла, который собственными руками вручил мне их и помог надеть, — с улыбкой проговорил Стайлз. Гриффиндорец закашлялся. Эллисон же засмеялась, но помогла своему парню прийти в себя, похлопав его по спине. 

— Когда ты успел заменить Лидию в своей голове на профессора Хейла? — в шоке спросил МакКолл, все еще не до конца осознавая произошедшее. 

— В начале года? На первом занятии по Уходу? Когда обнял его? — приподняв брови говорил Стилински, заставляя лучшего друга непонимающе на него смотреть. — Мы поговорим попозже, ладно? Я все объясню. Честно. 

Скотт лишь кивнул и покинул Стайлза с Эллисон, а они вошли в кабинет. 

Лекции пролетели в мгновение ока, Стилински не зря обожал этот предмет: как обычно, профессор Флитвик делал занятия интересными и с множеством практических заданий, что было самой любимой частью многих учеников. Поговорить со Скоттом не удалось, потому что декан Рейвенкло решил устроить небольшой зачет по чарам левитации, и хотя это было проще простого, разговора так и не случилось. 

И пока МакКолл отправился на тренировку по квиддичу, Стилински достал из сумки конспект по местам обитания единорогов и отправился к кабинету Дерека. Дорога заняла не больше десяти минут, и, вздохнув, молодой человек постучал в дверь.

Она распахнулась резко и довольно неожиданно, и Стайлз чуть было не отпрыгнул к противоположной стене, потому что Дерек закричал: 

— Упаси Мерлин мне увидеть тебя снова, Питер! Я убью тебя! — мурашки побежали по рукам Стилински, когда он все же подошел поближе, заглядывая в комнату. Профессор Хейл стоял возле двери внутри комнаты и выглядел... очень рассерженным. Зубы заострились, черты лица разительно отличались от привычных, а глаза были алого цвета и полыхали как огонь в камине. 

— Я не Питер, — удалось сказать Стайлзу. Он все еще не был в состоянии отойти от шока, но дар речи потихоньку возвращался, так что парень смело шагнул в кабинет Хейла и в мгновение ока оказался возле мужчины. Сумка упала на пол, следом за ней полетел конспект, а рейвенкловец с интересом уставился на лицо профессора — Можно потрогать? 

Дерек нахмурил брови, расслабил плечи и кивнул. Джон Стилински никогда не поверит сыну, если тот скажет, что он не только видел наполовину обращенного оборотня, но еще и ухитрился его потрогать. 

Молодой человек несмело прошелся руками сначала по нахмуренным бровям, потом по щекам и остановился возле губ Хейла. 

— Просто офигеть, — восторженно бормотал подросток. — Вы же просто шикарны, профессор! 

Дерек опешил. Клыки втянулись обратно, черты лица медленно разгладились, а глаза вернули свой серо-зеленый оттенок, который так нравился Стилински. Но, конечно же, об этом никто не узнает. 

— Зачем ты пришел, Стайлз? 

— Ну Вы же сами говорили! Я принес конспект по единорогам, — парень улыбнулся и быстро поднял пергамент с пола. Он аккуратно расправил его и протянул мужчина все с такой же улыбкой. Но теперь в его глазах было столько любопытства, что, казалось, оно сейчас выплеснется наружу. 

— Спрашивай уже, — выдохнул Дерек, когда заметил взгляд ученика. 

— А это больно? А Вас давно укусили? А Вы умеете превращаться в волка? А Кора тоже оборотень? Вы пьете "Волчье противоядие", оно хорошо помогает во время полнолуний или Вы себя можете контролировать? — вопросы посыпались из уст Стайлза, как снег на Рождество, и Хейл даже улыбнулся. 

— Садись, — мужчина указал на большое синее кресло, куда моментально запрыгнул Стилински. — Будешь чай? 

Молодой человек кивнул, увидел небольшую улыбку Дерека, и щеки подростка залились румянцем. Он старался убедить себя, что все в порядке вещей, но сделать это было не так-то и легко. Тем более, пока Хейл ходил по комнате, доставая откуда-то две кружки и уже горячий чайник. 

Профессор удобно устроился на кресле напротив Стилински, на столик между ними поставил чай и тарелку с печеньем, а потом осмотрел ученика с ног до головы. Тот, казалось, от нетерпения готов был подскочить на месте и описать еще несколько кругов с досмотром вокруг самого Дерека. 

Мужчина говорил неспешно, отвечая на все вопросы по порядку, но рассказывал он так интересно, что Стайлз заслушался. Хейл не приукрашивал действительность, а говорил как есть, и ко второму часу рассказа рейвенкловец знал, что их преподаватель по Уходу за Магическими Существами был урожденным оборотнем, что встречалось очень редко, мог обращаться в волка, переносил полнолуния очень даже неплохо, и обращение не было таким болезненным, как казалось со стороны. 

Кора, увы, ген ликантропии не унаследовала, зато старшая сестра Дерека Лора тоже была вервольфом, но она контролировала себя гораздо лучше, потому что встретила свою Пару, парня по имени Виктор, который стал ее якорем. 

— Я читал про якорь. А у Вас... нет? — юноша допивал уже третью кружку горячего чая, но его увлеченность была настолько большой, что он даже не обращал на это внимания. 

— Нет. Пока, по крайней мере, — с немного грустной улыбкой ответил профессор Хейл и взглянул на часы. — Ого, уже почти восемь. Тебе не надо делать уроки на завтра? 

— Надо бы. Но так не хочется, — Стайлз потянулся в кресле, поставил чашку на стол и поднялся на ноги. — Спасибо, что ответили на все вопросы и рассказали все, что только можно. Я бы с удовольствием послушал еще, но Вы правы, мне пора идти. Скотт должен ждать меня в библиотеке, у нас проект по Зельям.

— Иди, Стайлз, — мужчина встал и дошел с парнем до двери. — Приходи в любое время. Поговорим еще, если захочешь. 

— Конечно, хочу! — выпалил Стилински, из-за чего снова немного покраснел. — Точнее, я обязательно приду. Спасибо за прекрасный вечер. До свидания, професс...

— Просто Дерек. 

— Тогда пока, просто Дерек, — Стайлз усмехнулся и скрылся в темном коридоре. 

Дерек искренне недоумевал, как этот мальчишка мог менять свое настроение буквально за одну секунду. Как он мог смущаться, а спустя мгновение смеяться над чем-то совершенно несмешным? И почему этот парнишка так сильно привлекал волка внутри, да и человека не меньше? Ответов на эти вопросы Хейл не получил и решил заняться проверкой задания учеников. Стоило немного отвлечься. 

Стайлз же влетел в библиотеку на скорости света, улыбнувшись мадам Пинс. Скотт сидел в окружении Лидии и Эллисон, которые о чем-то болтали. 

Рейвенкловец удобно устроился между МакКоллом и Мартин, кинул сумку на пол и улыбнулся друзьям.

— Ну что? Скучали без меня? 

— Давай мы доделаем проект, а потом поговорим? — устало выдохнул Скотт. Тренировки выматывали его слишком сильно, а у Стайлза было слишком хорошее настроение, так что он отправил друга в кровать, послал теплую улыбку Лидс и Элли, схватил книгу со стола и скрылся из библиотеки. 

Вечер он провел у себя в комнате, доделывая задание. К десяти все было в идеальном состоянии, и парень, наконец, переоделся в спортивные штаны и футболку. Он вышел в гостиную, где застал Дэнни. Тот улыбнулся, помахал рукой, а потом удалился в сторону комнат старост. 

Стилински взял книгу из большого шкафа и вернулся в комнату, где почти до половины второго читал мифы и легенды об оборотнях и их способностях. И когда парень почувствовал, что засыпает, то пожелал лишь одного: лишь бы этот день не оказался сном.


	5. Глава пятая, в которой проблемы помогают Стайлзу или Стайлз помогает проблемам.

С того знаменательного вечера Стайлз начал проводить вечера в компании профессора Хейла каждый понедельник и четверг. Они могли засидеться до полуночи, а потом Стилински со смехом пробирался в гостиную, словно ниндзя, а Дерек смеялся на следующее утро, потому что они оба не высыпались. 

Они говорили много и долго, на самые разные темы, которые затрагивали жизни как преподавателя, так и рейвенкловца. Стайлзу, наконец, удалось узнать, за что мужчина так злился на Питера в тот вечер. 

Во-первых, оказалось, что старший Хейл перевелся в Хогвартс на должность преподавателя по Защите от Темных искусств, и в тот вечер он добродушно соизволил заглянуть к племяннику и обрадовать его этой вестью. Во-вторых, Питер в его излюбленной ироничной манере намекнул, что прознал от одной прекрасной дамы (читать: от маленькой, наглой и пронырливой Коры), что Дерек заглядывается на одного ученика. А учитывая тот факт, что теперь обоим Хейлам придется работать вместе, это могло превратиться в самый настоящий кошмар не только для Дерека, но и для Стайлза непосредственно. 

Кора двусмысленно поигрывала бровями, смотря на однокурсника и ежедневно интересовалась продвижением их пари, на что молодой человек лишь закатывал глаза и уходил подальше от девушки, но все равно улыбался, тепло и искренне, потому что вспоминал горячий чай с лимоном, потрескивание огня в камине и разговоры, которые входили в привычку. 

Стайлз не замечал, что медленно тонет в океане, имя которому Дерек Хейл. Парень порой и стены-то не замечал, что уж говорить о влюбленности в потрясающего мужчину? 

И на самом деле, первым влюбленный взгляд на профессора Хейла заметил Скотт, что стало открытием даже для него самого. 

В начале ноября уроки все же переместились в большой уютный класс, который находился прямо рядом с кабинетом Дерека. Парты стояли не рядами, а создавали незаконченный прямоугольник, сверху напоминавший вид латинской "пи", стол преподавателя располагался по центру пустой стороны прямоугольника, а в середине класса учеников обычно ожидало какое-нибудь волшебное существо. 

Стилински с МакКоллом удобно устроились за первой партой от учительского стола, достали перья и пергамент, и буквально спустя мгновение колокол оповестил учеников о начале занятия. 

Дерек встал перед свои столом, взмахнул волшебной палочной, и в центре класса появилась большая клетка, в которой была пустота. В помещении повисло молчание, которое спустя секунду прервалось шокированных выдохом Малии. Девушка потрясенно смотрела на клетку, будто видя в ней как минимум что-то ужасающее, а Стайлз немного присмотрелся, ничего не увидел, а потом чуть не подпрыгнул на стуле от осознания. 

Он помнил, что как-то раз Малия проговорилась о том, что всю жизнь прожила с отцом. Её мать умерла, когда девочке было восемь, какое-то простое заклинание отрикошетило от земли и попало в волшебницу, оказавшись для нее последним. Тейт видела, как это произошло, поэтому сейчас она рассматривала клетку, точно уверенная, что там кто-то есть. 

— Это фестралы, да? — негромко спросил Стайлз, переводя взгляд на Дерека. Мужчина кивнул, оторвался от стола и медленно дошел до клетки. По всей видимости, он тоже видел находящееся там существо, но не говорил об этом вслух. 

— Фестрал – это магическое создание, которое выглядит как лошадь, но ощущение такое, что это скорее скелет лошади, я бы даже сказал, что это скелет, обтянутый шкурой, без каких-либо признаков мышц. Да, очень-очень худое создание, лицо у фестрала похожа на драконье, и имеются небольшие клыки. Также у этих великолепных существ есть крылья - большие и перепончатые, как у летучих мышей. Их глаза… ммм, немного устрашающие, ибо они белые и светящиеся, — проговорил профессор, и ребята быстро записали его слова. 

— Их видят только те, кто видел смерть, так? — как-то немного грустно спросила Кира, подсаживаясь поближе к Малии и ободряюще сжимая её плечо. 

— Вы правы, мисс Юкимура, — чуть улыбнулся Дерек. — Ваша задача: написать классификацию и всю известную вам информацию об этих существах. А этого красавца мы, пожалуй, вернем обратно в лес. 

Под начавшие скрипеть перья, Хейл снова взмахнул палочкой, и клетка исчезла также быстро, как и появилась. Мужчина сел за свой стол и максимально незаметно взглянул на Стайлза. Тот усердно писал конспект, прикусив губу, и что-то нашептывал себе под нос временами. Дерек усмехнулся, мальчишка был до одурения смешным и одновременно таким сосредоточенным, что Хейл никак не мог понять этого контраста. 

Лекция прошла в полной тишине, только Стайлз написал все буквально за двадцать минут и оставшиеся полчаса делал вид, что что-то пишет, а сам поглядывал на профессора Хейла, улыбаясь и размышляя о темах разговора на сегодня. Скотт пару раз посмотрел на друга, что-то пробурчал, а потом вернулся к написанию задания, на что Стилински лишь фыркнул. 

Едва звон колокола вновь раздался над школой, ученики быстро сдали свои работы и покинули кабинет, но рейвенкловец задержался, останавливаясь напротив стола Дерека и с улыбкой смотря на мужчину. Пока МакКолл копался в сумке, Стайлз чуть наклонился к преподавателю. 

— У тебя еще есть уроки? 

— Еще две лекции. первый курс, — мученически протянул Хейл, на что Стилински рассмеялся. 

— У меня сейчас ЗоТИ* с Питером, потом я за уроки. К семи подойду, — молодой человек поправил лямку сумки на плече, вновь улыбнулся Дереку, а после повернулся к гриффиндорцу. — Скотт, ты идешь? У тебя, между прочим, тренировка через полчаса, а ты все еще не в форме и не пообедал. 

МакКолл смущенно улыбнулся и вылетел из кабинета буквально за секунду, из-за чего Стайлз рассмеялся, а Дерек немножечко завис, вслушиваясь в приятный смех молодого человека. 

Рейвенкловец вышел из кабинета вслед за другом, и они оба отправились в Большой зал. Какие бы проблемы не преследовали бы этих двух парней, обед требовался всегда. 

Молодые люди прошли в молчании буквально десять метров, а потом Скотт, немного нахмурившись, остановил Стайлза, сам встал рядом с ним и поднял взгляд на друга. 

— Ты флиртовал с профессором Хейлом, — медленно проговорил МакКолл, все еще смотря на Стилински и будто ожидая, что тот сейчас начнет оправдываться и краснеть или, хуже того, будет много и не по делу говорить, но парень лишь пожал плечами и с улыбкой ответил:

— Ага. Какие-то проблемы? Если нет, идем обедать. Ты опоздаешь на тренировку, я же говорил, — они постояли еще минуту, потом Скотт кивнул, обдумав слова Стайлза, и они оба направились туда, куда шли раньше. 

Разговор перешел на обсуждение грядущего матча по квиддичу между факультетами Слизерин и Гриффиндор, который ожидал школу через две недели. МакКолл находился на позиции охотника уже четыре года, что давалось ему с большим успехом. 

Едва Скотт и Стайлз дошли до больших дверей в зал, гриффиндорец остановился на секунду, вновь окинул лучшего друга странно-понимающим взглядом и безапелляционно заявил: 

— Ты по уши влюбился, бро, — и с лицом какого-то древнего греческого философа в глубокой задумчивости скрылся в Большом зале, пока опешивший Стилински пытался собрать воедино картинку, которую увидел Скотт. 

Складывалась она идеально, на самом деле, каждый пазл подходил просто отлично и выстраивал такой завораживающий пейзаж влюбленности, что и спорить было бы бессмысленно. 

Молодой человек пожал плечами и вошел, наконец, в зал. МакКолл спокойно сидел за столом своего факультета, поедая картошку и не обращая внимания на внешние раздражители. Стилински усмехнулся, прошел за стол Рейвенкло и удобно устроился рядом с Айзеком, в обнимку сидящим с Корой. Хейл приветливо улыбнулась, а потом вновь откинулась на грудь Лейхи и прикрыла глаза. 

Стайлз снова усмехнулся, а потом принялся за обед. Сейчас он смотрел на некоторые вещи немного иначе, но подумать об этом он собирался позже, по крайней мере, точно не сегодня. Иначе желание идти к Дереку может странным образом пропасть, а этого парень не хотел точно. Да еще и лекция по Защите с Питером не предвещала ничего хорошего. 

Рейвенкловец покончил с едой буквально спустя двадцать минут и, перехватив поудобнее ремешок сумки, отправился в кабинет Защиты от Темных Искусств, где замечательный преподаватель Питер Хейл обещал ученикам увлекательные лекции, а вместо этого давал гору домашней работы, постоянный сарказм и иронию и взгляд с постоянной смешинкой. 

Все-таки, хоть Питер и Дерек были родственниками, что внешне, что внутренне они похожи не были совершенно, и это немного радовало Стилински, когда он задумывался о том, что, упаси Мерлин, ему мог приглянуться профессор Хейл-старший. Эта мысль была до того абсурдна, что моментально уходила далеко в сознание и старалась не возвращаться ближайшие лет сто. 

Что удивительно, на этом занятии Питер лишь дал письменное задание и с загадочной маниакальной улыбочкой скрылся в своей комнате, в которую вела изящная круговая лестница прямо из класса. Стилински спокойно выдохнул и принялся переписывать текст из учебника, изредка поглядывая на часы и мечтая о скором окончании этого небольшого мучения. 

И как только зазвонил колокол, Стайлз вскочил с места, кинул выполненное задание на стол и вылетел из кабинета со скоростью света. У него было три часа на домашнее задание, которого, спасибо профессору Слизнорту и милейшему призраку Бинсу, было просто нереально много. Молодой человек пролетел мимо Лидии, по пути улыбнувшись ей и показав язык стоящему рядом с ней Джексону, а потом скрылся в библиотеке. 

На самом деле, задания были простыми, но слишком объемными. Написать хронологию событий первой магической войны было бы не так сложно, если бы их было немножечко поменьше. Но унывать времени не было, поэтому рейвенкловец упрямо взялся за работу, обложившись книгами. Такие вечера редко выпадали в вечно напряженном графике парня: то посиделки с компанией друзей, то занятия со Скоттом и тренировки перед играми с ним же, то вечера в компании Дерека. Но жаловаться было не на что — Стилински любил свою жизнь именно за всё это. 

Стайлз закончил в шесть сорок четыре и, по его скромному мнению, он справился с домашним заданием просто блестяще. Покидав вещи в сумку, молодой человек покинул библиотеку, улыбнувшись библиотекарю на прощание. 

Парень спокойно шел к кабинету Хейла, когда услышал какие-то крики в соседнем коридоре. Любопытство, конечно же, взяло верх, и Стилински в мгновение ока оказался на месте событий. К его ужасу, он застал троих слизеринцев, стоявших напротив двух девчонок с Хаффлпаффа и зажимавших их в углу коридора. Одна из них вытирала с щек слёзы и смотрела на самого высокого парня с такой ненавистью в глазах, что рейвенкловец даже позавидовал такому ее взгляду. 

Что ж, чувство справедливости у Стайлза было развито слишком сильно, поэтому он, кинув сумку, с криком полетел на трех высоких и довольно-таки мускулистых парней. У Стилински было всего три плюса в этой схватке: во-первых, слизеринцы явно не ожидали этого, во-вторых, рейвенкловец был довольно быстрым и юрким, поэтому поймать его проблематично, а в-третьих, драться на кулаках он умел ничуть не хуже, чем на палочках. А Стайлз два года подряд был чемпионом Дуэльного клуба, чтоб вы знали. 

На крики девушек и ругань парней прибежал Филч, неизменно следовавшая за ним миссис Норрис, профессор Слизнорт и Флитвик. Последний, между прочим, очень трезво оценил ситуацию. Точнее рассеченную бровь Стайлза, его же синяк под левым глазом, слезы в глазах хаффлпаффок и стертые самодовольные улыбки слизеринцев, у одного из которых был разбит нос, а у другого расцарапано лицо. Обойдемся без осуждения, лучшее оружие — нечто необычное, и эта тактика неизменно действовала у Стайлза уже почти семь лет. 

Филиус усмехнулся в усы, кивнул Стилински и попросил его отправить по своим делам, а сам с деканом Слизерина остался разбираться в ситуации. 

Рейвенкловец был на сто процентов уверен в том, что завтрашним утром его будет ожидать громовещатель от отца, но вернуть время назад было невозможно, да и Стайлз не стал бы менять своего поведения в данной ситуации, так что парень просто пожал плечами и отправился к Дереку. 

Тот открыл дверь после первого стука и с шоком уставился на Стилински. Молодой человек улыбнулся и без спроса вошел в комнату, кидая сумку с учебниками на пол. 

— Давай мы договоримся об одной вещи? 

— Я даже боюсь спрашивать о какой, Стайлз, — мужчина нахмурился, достал палочку из кармана брюк и заставил парня сесть в такое родное кресло. Пока он колдовал, залечивая синяк и ссадину на брови, рейвенкловец старался корректно составить просьбу, но в голове это больше походило на кашу. Стоило Дереку закончить с лечением, он удобно устроился в кресле напротив и вопрошающе посмотрел на молодого человека. 

— Ты не пойдешь завтра на завтрак в Большой зал, а я не опозорюсь перед тобой, — с улыбкой проговорил Стилински. Хейл снова нахмурил брови. Черт возьми, если бы существовал язык бровей, то мужчина владел бы им в совершенстве, потому что сейчас парень был на сто процентов уверен, что этим движением Дерек как бы без слов спрашивал, почему он не должен появляться утром в зале. — Отец пришлет "кричалку". 

И тут Дерек так искренне рассмеялся, что Стайлз в шоке уставился на него. 

— Это не смешно, Дерек! Он убьет меня за то, что я влез в драку, а я не мог наблюдать, как три придурка пристают к девушкам! 

Преподаватель прекратил смеяться, но улыбка с его лица не пропала, заставляя Стилински плавиться в кресле как маршмеллоу на костре.

— Ты просто молодец, Стайлз. Я горжусь тобой, — и это прозвучало так тепло и с такой любовью и гордостью в голосе, что рейвенкловец едва сдержал себя, чтобы не запрыгнуть на мужчину прямо сейчас и зацеловать его до смерти. 

Вечер вновь прошел в атмосфере уюта и непринужденных бесед, и когда Стайлз вернулся в комнату, то сил ему хватило на то, чтобы переодеться, собрать сумку на завтра и удобно устроиться на кровати. 

 

**х х х**

 

Утро, как и ожидал Стайлз, принесло Громовещатель. 

Красный конвертик приземлился на стол, стоило парню сесть за него. Руки покрылись непрошеными мурашками, но, глубоко вздохнув под смех однокурсников, парень потянулся к письму, мысленно мечтая оказаться сейчас где-нибудь на дне Марианской впадины. Дерек, увы, оказался за учительским столом, но отступать было поздно. 

Стоило рейвенкловцу коснуться конверта, он из безобидного листка пергамента превратился в подобие пасти, которая на повышенных тонах начала:

— Мне очень стыдно за тебя, сын! Мама в шоке, как можно было влезть в драку? И ладно бы если бы это произошло по твоей вине, но ты ведь полез в чужую драку! Ты на последнем курсе, а повел себя... очень правильно! Так и надо, девушек надо защищать, даже если не ты зачинил драку. На самом деле мы оба гордимся тобой, ты молодец! 

Стайлз с улыбкой посмотрел на разлетевшееся на кусочки письмо и повернулся в сторону учительского стола. Дерек выглядел донельзя довольным, что заставило молодого человека улыбнуться еще шире. 

 

**х х х**

 

Время до матча пролетело слишком быстро, и в последнюю неделю перед игрой Стайлзу пришлось отменить встречи с Дереком, чтобы потренироваться со Скоттом. Хоть МакКолл и был отличным охотником, ему требовалась максимальная уверенность в себе, да и Хейл с улыбкой сказал Стилински, что придет на матч, чтобы болеть за Гриффиндор. 

В предыдущий четверг рейвенкловцу удалось узнать, что сам преподаватель по Уходу за Магическими Существами отучился на том же факультете, где сейчас обучался сам Стайлз, и парень был чрезвычайно этому рад. 

Матч должен был состояться завтрашним утром, и Стилински пришлось силком затащить лучшего друга в его комнату и уложить спать. Не без помощи Умиротворяющего бальзама, конечно же. Спасибо опять же Лидии за идеально сваренное зелье. 

Ночь Стайлз провел ворочаясь с боку на бок, уснуть удалось, когда на улице уже начало светать, встать пришлось рано , но молодой человек чувствовал себя на удивление бодро (на самом деле, Стайлз просто нещадно проспал). Он быстро оделся, прихватил с собой шапку и теплый шарф, натянул на руки перчатки Дерека и встретил Скотта в Большом зале. Парень выглядел свежо и был абсолютно точно готов к игре, что не могло не радовать Стилински. 

Рейвенкловец хлопнул друга по плечу, пожелал удачи команде Гриффиндора, схватил со стола пирожок и скрылся из зала также быстро, как и появился в нем. Парень намеревался занять хорошие места, чтобы с удовольствием посмотреть матч, что он и сделал. 

На поле для квиддича было уже много народу, трибуны пестрили ало-золотым и серебристо-зеленым, и едва рейвенкловцу удалось занять неплохое место, мадам Трюк** дала первый свисток, оповещающий о том, что до начала игры осталось десять минут. 

Спустя еще пять она засвистела еще раз, и на поле вышли игроки. Стоило команде Гриффиндора появиться в зоне видимости, Стилински завопил во всю мощь своих легких: 

— Гриффиндор, вперед! Размажьте змей! — за что получил уничтожающий взгляд от Джексона, сжимающего у руках метлу. 

Стоило матчу начаться, на поле началось настоящее соревнование. Каждая команда жаждала заполучить драгоценные баллы и победу, да и Скотт справлялся просто отлично практически на протяжении всей игры. Но хоть времена и менялись, некоторые слизеринцы не изменяли традициям, и спустя тридцать минут и девять заброшенных мячей, МакКолл оказался на земле без сознания. 

Стайлз вскочил с трибуны, быстро спускаясь вниз, но к другу его близко не пустили. Мадам Помфри с помощью нескольких преподавателей быстро исчезла вместе с гриффиндорцем, оставляя Стилински в замешательстве. Он испугался за друга, и сейчас чувствовал, как липкий страх сковывает все внутри. 

Что ж, молодой человек искренне понадеялся, что с паническими атаками покончено, но, как оказалось, всё было куда сложнее. 

От падения на землю парня спасли сильные мужские руки, которые сразу же потащили его в школу. Стилински не особо соображал, где они идут, но почему-то на миллион процентов был уверен, что горячие ладони принадлежали Дереку. 

Так и оказалось. 

В уже знакомом, если даже не родном, кабинете Стайлза усадили на стул и вручили стакан воды, который выпал в первую же секунду — руки почему-то ужасно тряслись. 

— Хэй, Стайлз, все в порядке, — мужчина присел на корточки перед парнем и заглянул тому в глаза, в которых волнами плескалась паника. — Не переживай, со Скоттом все хорошо, и с тобой тоже все будет отлично. 

Правда, слова не производили нужного эффекта, и преподавателю пришлось экстренно вспоминать, что нужно делать при панических атаках. Задержать дыхание. Точно. 

И не раздумывая ни секунды, Дерек накрыл губы Стайлза своими. Хейл поцеловал парня слегка, просто чтобы вернуть его в нормальное состояние, но когда он с удивлением обнаружил на затылке и плече чужие руки, то понял, что рейвенкловец в порядке. Но отстраняться он не спешил. 

Мужчина собирался было легко оттолкнуть молодого человека от себя, а потом подумал и послал все к черту. Они разберутся с этим. Точно разберутся. Но не сегодня. 

Сегодня Дерек легко поднимет Стилински на ноги, прижмет поближе к себе за талию и будет целовать, пока у них обоих не закружится голова от недостатка воздуха. А потом они будут просто сидеть весь вечер в одном кресле, Хейл будет читать книгу, а Стайлз будет спокойной спать, раскинувшись на теле мужчины. 

А проблемы, пожалуй, смогут подождать до завтра.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *ЗоТИ - Защита от Темных Искусств  
> **Мадам Хук - эх, я теперь не дружу ни с каким переводом, но РОСМЭН - он вечный, так что пусть останется так.


	6. Глава шестая, в которой Лидия спасает всех (только Стайлза, на самом деле).

Неяркое солнце пробилось сквозь неплотно зашторенные окна. Пара лучиков попали Стайлзу на лицо, заставляя парня хмыкнуть в подушку и немного поворочаться на месте. Он уже было снова задремал, когда понял: его кровать в комнате стоит так, что солнце априори не попадает на нее, так что, помедлив буквально минуту, молодой человек уселся на кровати, растирая глаза. Сначала помещение показалось совершенно незнакомым, и Стилински нервно осмотрелся, стараясь вспомнить, что вчера произошло. 

Осознание спустилось медленно и изящно, стоило парню заметить спящего на диване профессора по Уходу за Магическими Существами. Воспоминания о вчерашнем вечере замелькали в голове, заставляя занервничать еще сильнее. 

Стайлз помнил, как Дерек оттащил его с поля для квиддича к себе в комнату, помнил, как преподаватель пытался успокоить ученика и помочь ему избежать панической атаки, а потом единственной вещью, которая въелась в подсознание рейвенкловца, стали губы Дерека на его губах. Нежные, теплые и, черт возьми, просто идеально подходящие во всех отношениях. 

Стилински растер виски, еще раз протер кулаками глаза и аккуратно встал с кровати. Что ж, во-первых, он все еще был в одежде, что означало, что между ним и Дереком не произошло ничего серьезнее поцелуев. 

Во-вторых, Стайлз отлично помнил (теперь-то, после стольких умственных усилий), что засыпал он на Хейле, пока они оба сидели в кресле, и тот факт, что проснулся парень в кровати профессора, говорил лишь о том, что последний его туда уложил.

Ну и в-третьих, Дерек все еще спал, так что рейвенкловец, благослови Мерлин его умную головушку, решил бесследно исчезнуть как минимум до следующего занятия по УзМС. Идея, конечно, была до ужаса бредовой, но панически соображающий мозг Стайлза упрямо твердил: «Вали, пока не поздно, иначе потом вы оба будете сильно жалеть о том, что произошло или могло произойти». 

Молодой человек довольно быстро нашел свою сумку, в которую кинул вытащенные вечером конспекты, накинул худи поверх футболки, почти что натянул мантию, после чего передумал, снял ее и запихнул в сумку к бумагам. После поиска кед, который оказался удачным, парень натянул обувь на ноги и направился к входной двери, когда услышал хриплый голос, звучащий откуда-то из центра комнаты. 

— Стайлз, я же оборотень. Я слышу, как ты пытаешься незаметно свалить.

— Тебе кажется, — нервно отозвался Стилински, подбираясь все ближе к двери и рассчитывая, как долго он сможет скрываться от Дерека. 

Честно признаться, Стайлз был просто катастрофически напуган тем фактом, что вчера вечером произошло то, чего парень хотел такое долгое время, но боялся себе в этом признаться. В какой-то момент рейвенкловцу даже показалось, что ответные действия со стороны Хейла ему или приснились, или были сделаны только из жалости. 

— Стайлз, подожди, — мужчина сел на диване, смотря на юношу, но тот растеряно улыбнулся и в несколько шагов оказался возле двери. 

— Прости, Дерек, я должен идти. Очень срочно, — и Стайлз выскочил в коридор, игнорируя бешено бьющееся в груди сердце. Он не мог понять, что этот поступок сделал Дереку не столько неприятно, сколько больно, ведь он впервые за долгое время раскрылся хотя бы перед кем-то, но и этот человек предпочел сбежать ранним утром вместо того, чтобы остаться и поговорить. 

Стилински преодолел расстояние между кабинетом Ухода и башней Рейвенкло буквально за несколько минут, пробегая мимо нескольких друзей и однокурсников и даже не здороваясь с ними. После вчерашнего матча многие все еще отходили от победы или проигрыша, и это сыграло на руку Стайлзу, потому что в коридорах было очень мало народа. Да и раннее субботнее утро не способствовало заполнению школы учениками, которые предпочитали отсыпаться в своих комнатах. 

Молодой человек влетел в свою комнату, кидая сумку на кровать и сразу же отправляясь в душевую. Стоило немного осмыслить и обдумать то, что произошло. К тому же, было довольно-таки резонно обсудить это с Лидией и, быть может, с Дэнни. 

Мартин, может, и перестала быть безответной влюбленностью Стайлза, но свой пост ценной и лучшей подруги она не покинула, а Махилани бывал порой засранцем, но его советы действительно помогали. Более того, в отношениях он разбирался очень даже неплохо, ибо иначе объяснить их отношения с Итаном, которые длились уже больше трех лет, было невозможно. 

 

х х х

 

Каждый ученик в школе чародейства и волшебства Хогвартс мог похвастаться каким-нибудь талантом: у кого-то получался отличный Летучемышиный сглаз, кто-то отлично справлялся с боевой магией, кто-то потрясающе готовил, а кто-то шикарно шутил. Стайлз с улыбкой заявлял, что его даром была возможность просто мастерски игнорировать проблемы.

И, стоит заметить, шуткой это не было. Стилински успешно не обращал внимания ни на какие проблемы, пока они не подпирали едва ли не под спину и не начинали требовать немедленного решения. Только тогда рейвенкловец собирался с силами и брался за разрешение неприятной ситуации, да и то без особого рвения и желания. 

Вот и теперь, Стайлз Стилински упрямо прятался от решения проблем. Его взаимоотношения с Дереком застопорились на отметке «сбежал от ответственности ранним утром». Поэтому весь последующий месяц после Происшествия (Эрика требовала называть это именно так, с большой буквы и шепотом) молодому человека удавалось игнорировать не только проблему, но и самого Хейла, появляясь на его уроках через раз и оправдывая это плохим самочувствием. 

На занятиях юноша ограничивался коротким приветствием и прощанием, передавал работы через Скотта и ловил на себе взгляды, которые заставляли спину покрываться мурашками, а мысли в голове путаться. Но все равно рейвенкловец молчал, не появлялся в кабинете Дерека и пытался отложить решение этого вопроса настолько далеко, насколько было возможно. 

К тому же, до Рождественских каникул осталось едва ли больше недели, и парень надеялся протянуть хотя бы до следующего календарного года. 

 

х х х

 

Но даже в идеальном плане Стайлза была одна огромная ошибка, которая гордо носила имя Лидии Мартин и требовала срочно поговорить с преподавателем, потому что за его контроль и самообладание теперь переживала даже вечно невозмутимая Кора. Стилински удавалось убежать от разговора и с Лидией, но ровно до последнего учебного понедельника в этом году. 

Рыжеволосая опустилась за стол Рейвенкло, вместе с ней на лавочку приземлилась сумка, а на сам стол – рука с зажатым в ней флакончиком. Девушка посмотрела на лучшего друга, учтиво кашлянула, привлекая к себе внимание, а потом, когда молодой человек оторвался от завтрака и поднял глаза на слизеринку, широко улыбнулась. 

— Хоть до твоего дня рождения еще много времени, я сделаю тебе подарок сейчас. Но учти, если ты не воспользуешься им на моих глазах прямо сейчас, то я своими руками утоплю тебя в Черном Озере. Мне надоело смотреть на то, как ты грызешь себя изнутри, хотя снаружи стараешься делать вид, что у тебя все отлично. 

— Но у меня все действительно отлично, Лидс! — успел воскликнуть юноша, стараясь сползти по скамейке на пол, но внезапно разыгравшаяся совесть заставила сесть прямо и посмотреть на любимую подругу. 

Отличными свои дела Стилински не мог назвать даже с огромной натяжкой. Да, при друзьях он все также шутил, улыбался и делал вид, что ничего не произошло, но с каждым днем он ловил себя на мысли, что скучает по Дереку все сильнее и сильнее. Стайлзу не хватало уютных вечеров в компании этого мужчины, не хватало разговор на абсолютно разные темы, не хватало теплой улыбки. Молодой человек понимал, что ведет себя совершенно неправильно, но поделать с собой ничего не мог. Что-то не давало ему перейти через себя и пойти извиниться. Наверное, ему не доставало смелости, а может, чего-то более важного. 

Мартин же повертела в руках загадочный бутылёк, на время замолчав, но спустя пару секунд продолжила. 

— Вы оба скучаете если не по тому, что произошло между вами после той игры, то просто по вашему общению. Стайлз, я видела, как тебе нравилось это. Я вижу, как ты смотришь на профессора Хейла. И то, что я сейчас дам тебе, будет твоей последней возможностью в этом году исправить все то, что ты натворил. И упаси Мерлин твою душу, если ты не поступишь так, как я скажу.

Стайлз шокировано уставился на подругу, которая перевела дыхание и с улыбкой раскрыла ладошку. В небольшой прозрачный бутылёк по горлышко была налита золотистая жидкость, которая немного насторожила молодого человека, но он лишь приподнял брови, как бы спрашивая о том, что это. Девушка сокрушенно вздохнула. 

— Это «Феликс Фелицис», Стайлз. Я потратила уйму времени летом, чтоб подготовить его тебе в подарок на день рождения, но сейчас случай вынуждает. Давай свой кубок, — без разрешения Лидия схватила не допитый Стайлзом тыквенный сок, куда немедленно вылила четверть чудодейственного зелья. 

Закупорив пробкой бутылёк, рыжеволосая отдала удивленному Стилински его в руки, после чего поднялась из-за стола. 

— Пей. 

Выбора под таким пристальным взглядом не оставалось, поэтому рейвенкловец допил оставшийся в кубке сок вперемешку с «Феликс Фелицисом», на что слизеринка улыбнулась, кивнула и удалилась из Большого зала также стремительно, как и появилась в нем. 

Стайлз нахмурил брови, после чего повертел в руках заветный флакончик, в котором теперь не доставало двадцати пяти процентов зелья, и тяжело вздохнул. Что ж, если это не поможет ему совершить важный шаг, то не поможет совершенно ничего. 

Внезапно в голове появилась навязчивая идея, что Стилински срочно нужно отправиться в теплицы к профессору Спраут. Он не знал, действительно ли это происходит под действием зелья, но был уверен, что в здравом уме вряд ли отправился к нескольким десяткам опасных и не очень растений. Но сейчас поделать с собой молодой человек ничего не мог: лишь поднялся с лавочки, закинул на плечо сумку и направился к сначала к выходу из зала, а потом и из школы. 

Казалось, возле теплиц не было ни души, но почему-то Стайлз был уверен на все сто процентов, что это не так. 

Парень вошел в теплое помещение, кидая на пол сумку и направляясь в самое последнее строение, где обычно высаживались наименее опасные растения, там же проходили занятия у первых курсов. Он все еще не понимал, что тут делает, но стоило оказаться в нужном месте и обратить внимание на знакомую фигуру, стоящую у окна, все сомнения рассыпались прахом. 

Дерек записывал что-то в небольшой блокнот и не обращал внимания на Стилински, хотя рейвенкловец был на сто процентов уверен, что мужчина был в курсе не только того факта, что кто-то пришел, но и точно знал, кто это. Но, по всей видимости, оборачиваться и начинать разговор он не хотел, поэтому юноша сделал глубокий вдох, подошел немного поближе и замер. 

— Привет, — прозвучало немного глухо, но Хейл отложил блокнот на стол и повернулся лицом к Стайлзу. Парень с немым вопросом осматривал преподавателя, только сейчас замечая синяки под глазами и какую-то затаенную боль в серо-зеленых глазах. 

Пусть Дерек и был оборотнем, но спрятать какие-то душевные переживания полностью он не мог, и Стилински в своей голове уже несколько раз дал себе хорошую оплеуху. 

— Я придурок, Дерек. Правда. Я сбежал, а потом игнорировал тебя целый месяц просто потому, что я действительно идиот. У меня даже оправдания моим действиям нет, я просто подумал и... придумал какую-то ерунду, сам поверил в нее и сделал не менее абсурдные выводы, — рейвенкловец заговорил, и теперь прервать его речевой поток было достаточно трудно. — Я посчитал, что ты решишь, что все это было одной огромной ошибкой, и поэтому занялся тем, чем занимаюсь всегда, когда не знаю, что делать. Я начал игнорировать и тебя, и решение проблемы. Я и подумать не мог, что этим самым буду делать больно не только себе, но и тебе. Я прост...

— Помолчи, пожалуйста, Стайлз, — мужчина сделал вздох, прикрывая глаза и прерывая слова подростка. Тот и в самом деле прикрыл рот и теперь просто молча смотрел на профессора, закусывая нижнюю губу и пряча руки в карманах мантии. 

За окнами теплиц дул холодный декабрьский ветер, и Стайлз поежился от мыслей о том, что ему придется выйти на улицу, если Дерек его выгонит и не захочет разговаривать Но у Хейла, похоже, были свои планы, которые он собирался претворить жизнь. И в эти планы входил Стилински. 

Преподаватель закатил глаза, немного усмехнулся и подошел к молодому человеку, застывая буквально в шаге от него. 

— Ты порой действительно ведешь себя как дурак, честно. Но, поверь мне на слово, в тот вечер я чувствовал себя так хорошо и правильно, что я ни за что не стал бы называть это ошибкой. Я хотел поцеловать тебя, Стайлз, и я сделал это не из жалости или еще чего-то, а потому что ты мне нравишься. 

Юноша в шоке приподнял брови, стараясь справиться с нахлынувшим облегчением (Дерек его не ненавидит!), осознанием (он был не просто придурком, а придурком мирового масштаба) и чувством удовлетворения (он нравился Хейлу). 

— Сейчас ты должен поцеловать меня, чтобы получилось также, как в каком-нибудь маггловском фильме про любовь. Ну, знаешь, скоро Рождество, мы нравимся друг другу. Нам не хватает классного саундтрека и поцелуя под снежинками. 

— Ты замерзнешь на улице и заболеешь. Обойдемся поцелуем среди странных на вид растений, — усмехнулся Дерек, преодолевая последний шаг между ним и Стайлзом. 

Мужчина с улыбкой посмотрел на парня, глаза которого блестели, как самые яркие огни на праздничной елке, после чего осторожно устроил одну свою руку на его талии, а второй рукой легко коснулся щеки Стилински. Рейвенкловец приподнял голову, встречаясь взглядом с профессором, чуть пожал плечами и легко улыбнулся в ответ. 

Хейл решил больше не медлить, сократил расстояние между их лицами и легко коснулся губ Стайлза своими. На этот раз это был полностью осознанный поцелуй, на который юноша отвечал с огромным энтузиазмом, запуская обе руки в волосы Дерека и немного оттягивая их. 

Преподаватель не спешил углублять поцелуй, наоборот, он немного отстранился от молодого человека спустя минуту и посмотрел таким взглядом, за который Стилински был готов продать не только жизнь, но и все, что у него когда-либо было в жизни. 

Серо-зеленые глаза будто бы потемнели, а улыбка, грозившаяся больше не пропадать с лица ранее хмурого профессора, заставила рейвенкловца притянуть Дерека за воротник мантии и снова поцеловать его. Стоило Стайлзу оторваться от губ Дерека, как тот достал из мантии палочку, взмахнул ею, и прямо над их головами возникла веточка омелы. 

— Ты должен был сделать это до того, как мы поцеловались, — усмехнулся юноша, с улыбкой смотря на Хейла. 

— Упс? — мужчина усмехнулся, отходя от Стилински и забирая со стола блокнот. — Идем в школу, ты опять трясешься. 

Стайлз приподнял брови в удивлении, отмечая, что он и в правду подмерз, и теперь его немного потряхивало. В конце концов, он добежал до теплиц в тонкой мантии, а декабрь в этой полосе хоть и не был беспощадный ледяным монстром, особенной теплотой он также не отличался. 

— Ладно, идем. Я действительно заледенел, а у тебя в кабинете есть отличный горячий чай. Разожжешь камин, и я вообще буду счастлив, — рейвенкловец протянул руку к Дереку, и тот легко взял его ладонь в свою. Парень с улыбкой последовал за мужчиной к выходу из теплиц, по пути подхватил брошенную на пол в начале пути сумку и направился шагать вслед за Хейлом. 

До знакомого кабинета они дошли быстрее, чем обычно. Вечер вновь обрел приятные краски тепла и уюта, что очень порадовало Стилински. Он удобно устроился в кресле, нагло усаживаясь на колени к Дереку и перекидывая свои ноги через перила. Говорить о чем-то серьезном не хотелось ни одному из них, так что они провели уютный вечер, состоящий из рассуждений о единорогах, рождественских каникулах и грядущих экзаменах. 

Стайлз уходил от Дерека далеко за полночь. Они оба остановились возле двери, ведущей в комнату преподавателя. 

— Уверен, что не хочешь остаться? 

— Если я останусь, то опоздаю утром на поезд, и отец убьет меня. И тебя тоже, между прочим, — усмехнулся рейвенкловец, растрепывая непослушные волосы. Настроение было просто отличным, и парню действительно не хотелось уходить, но тогда он точно опоздает и не уедет на каникулы, а родители за это будут не просто злиться, они будут очень обижены. А этого молодой человек просто не переносил. 

— Ладно, тогда иди, — Хейл нехотя отошел от двери, пропуская юношу ближе к выходу. Стилински уже было вышел, но резко обернулся, сделал пару шагов до профессора и снова коснулся его губ своими. Дерек притянул Стайлза ближе к себе, обхватывая его руками, но спустя несколько мгновений им все же пришлось оторваться друг от друга, улыбаясь и немного краснея. 

— Счастливого Рождества, Дерек, — с теплой улыбкой парень вышел в коридор, услышав «И тебе, Стайлз» напоследок. 

Теперь каникулы в компании родителей и Скотта стали казаться чем-то невыносимо долгим, но рейвенкловец откинул эти мысли. Стоило ему добраться до своей комнаты, юноша быстро покидал вещи в чемодан, переоделся в пижамные штаны и футболку и улегся в кровать. Пусть он еще не уехал, но вернуться обратно в Хогвартс хотелось уже сейчас. 

 

х х х

 

Утром Дэнни заблаговременно поднял Стилински с постели, однако парень успел схватить в Большом зале пирожок, помахать на прощание Дереку и отправиться в Хогсмид, чтобы оттуда добраться до дома. В поезде Стайлз уселся в одном купе со Скоттом и Эллисон, и дорога прошла в непринужденных беседах о планах на праздники. На платформе ребят уже ждали родители, так что разговаривать особо времени не было. Но молодой человек успел договорить с МакКоллом о том, что они отпразднуют Рождество все вместе, семьями. 

Дорога до дома заняла не так много времени, Стайлз с удовольствием общался с родителями, но почему-то именно сейчас он осознавал, что скучает по болтовне с Дереком. Это было немного странно, но поделать с этим парень ничего не мог.   
Как ребята и договаривались, день Рождества они провели большой компанией, смеясь и распаковывая подарки, а потом и сидя за ужином. 

День прошел просто отлично, и Стилински не смел жаловаться на что-либо. Более того, они с Лидией, которая по удачному стечению обстоятельств оказалась в Лондоне, смогли неплохо переговорить по поводу того, что происходило между ним и Хейлом, и договорились на дня отправиться за подарком для мужчины. В конце концов, теперь он не был чужим для рейвенкловца человеком, и потратить время и деньги, чтобы заставить преподавателя улыбаться, было совершенно нетрудно. 

Каникулы проходили очень даже неплохо, но Стайлзу упрямо хотелось вернуться в школу, поближе к Дереку. 

В конце концов, Мартин вытащила друга в центр Лондона, и они гуляли целый день, забегая из одного магазинчика в другой и покупая сладкий какао едва ли не в каждой кофейне. Зато к концу такого забега у Стилински был просто отличный подарок для профессора, а у Лидии — для Джексона. Чтобы Стайлз не скучал, слизеринка решила остаться у него дома до конца каникул, на что Джон и Клаудия лишь широко улыбнулись и радушно раскрыли двери гостевой комнаты. 

Каждый день компания друзей придумывала что-нибудь интересное: то они отправлялись на экскурсию куда-нибудь в богом забытую деревушку под Манчестером, то пекли печенье весь день, то занимались разбором детских вещей Стайлза.

В веселой суматохе проходил день за днем, и Стилински даже не заметил, как ложился спать с осознанием того, что завтра он вернется в родную школу. Лидия мастерски справилась с заданием «Отвлечь лучшего друга от страданий по возлюбленному», и сам парень был ей бесконечно благодарен. Он засыпал с мыслями, что у него просто замечательные друзья и… пожалуй, не только друзья.


	7. Глава седьмая, в которой все хорошо (но недостаточно прекрасно, чтобы этим закончить).

Стайлз был чертовски рад вернуться в школу. Он провел утро перед обратным отъездом в попытках привести в порядок волосы и даже немного одежду, Джипи ухала, сидя в клетке, тем самым будто осуждая хозяина, из-за чего Стилински усмехнулся и протянул сове пару крекеров. Она, похоже, осталась удовлетворена таким раскладом, поэтому замолчала и принялась за печенье. Рейвенкловец улыбнулся, обещая когда-нибудь в ближайшем будущем познакомить любимую сову с Дереком. 

— Стайлз, я не собираюсь опаздывать из-за того, что ты прихорашиваешься, — раздался голос Лидии с первого этажа дома, и молодому человеку пришлось тихонько выругаться, а затем схватить чемодан и клетку с Джипи и направиться неугомонной подруге. 

— Я не прихорашиваюсь, — пробубнил парень, оказываясь рядом со слизеринкой, которая закатила глаза, но потом улыбнулась немного загадочно и сообщила родителям Стайлза, что им пора отправляться. 

Часы показывали девять тридцать, и юноша понятия не имел, зачем ему так рано быть на платформе. Поезд уходил только в одиннадцать, и они могли выйти после десяти, но Мартин не стала слушать никаких претензий, безапелляционно заявляя, что она староста, которая должна подавать пример ученикам. 

На эти слова рейвенкловец только фыркнул, получая укоризненный взгляд от подруги, но все же около десяти они вдвоем уже находились на вокзале. На самом деле, большинство ребят с младших курсов уже во всю сновали по платформам, не отпуская рук родителей, а кто-то из более старших учеников сидели в поезде и болтали. 

«В конце концов, — подумал Стилински, проходя по коридору Хогвартс-Экспресса. — В этом есть плюсы. Я смогу занять то купе, которое захочу, а не то, которое останется». 

С этими мыслями парень направился в сторону первых вагонов, по пути кивая знакомым, которые уже заняли свои места. В третьем вагоне как раз обнаружилось два свободных купе рядом, и молодой человек воспользовался этим, находя в кармане мантии небольшой листочек, на котором нацарапал палочкой «Занято». Он прилепил этот листок на дверь купе, находящегося рядом с тем, которое Стайлз занял для себя, а сам удобно расположился на диванчике, вытягивая ноги и раскрывая учебник по Уходу за Магическими Существами. 

Так как времени было еще много, парень подумал, что может провести его с пользой. Внутренний карман мантии приятно согревал мысли, потому что только рейвенкловец знал, что там лежит небольшой подарок, который окажется у своего обладателя уже сегодняшним вечером. 

Молодой человек так сильно увлекся чтением, что упустил момент, когда в дверь купе постучали. Скотт, нахмурив брови, ввалился в небольшое пространство с рюкзаком в руках, кинул вещи на противоположный Стайлзу диванчик и, наконец, улыбнулся. 

— Как добрались? — МакКолл расположился у окна, доставая из портфеля плеер. До Хогвартса слушать музыку он не сможет, зато пару часов до приезда в Хогсмид гриффинорец проведет наедине с Эллисон и музыкой. И Стайлзом, конечно, он не побирался покидать купе ни под каким предлогом. 

— Я безумно люблю Лидию, но больше видеть ее на каникулах у себя дома не хочу. Как ты знаешь, она не позволила посидеть перед камином и пострадать без Дерека даже пару часов. Она меня даже в центр вытащила, чтобы подарки купить. А здесь я уже час сижу. Как думаешь, как мы добрались? — парень широко улыбнулся, смотря на друга. Хотя они и провели почти все каникулы все вместе, последние дни Стилински находился наедине с родителями и Мартин. 

— Так у вас с ним все серьезно? — Скотт снова нахмурился, смотря на лучшего друга. 

— Не знаю? Мы, вроде как, не обсуждали это. Но я купил ему подарок, — рейвенкловец глянул с улыбкой на друга, тот ответил тем же. 

Эллисон впорхнула в купе еще через несколько минут. Девушка чмокнула Стилински в щеку и удобно устроилась в ногах своего парня. Еще через десять минут поезд дал первый гудок. Мимо их купе прошел Айзек, махая рукой. Стайлз подскочил с места, открывая дверь и окликая друга, пока тот не сбежал в другой вагон. 

— Я занял вам с Корой купе. С вами в комплекте обычно Эрика с Бойдом идут, так что вот, — молодой человек указал на бумажку на двери соседнего купе, и Лейхи с благодарной улыбкой кивнул и отправился за своей девушкой. 

Стилински вернулся к себе, снова удобно устраиваясь на диванчике и увлекаясь книгой. Все его друзья находились в поезде, и он мог перестать переживать, что кто-то опоздает или просто решит не приходить. Компания проигнорировала второй и третий гудки Хогвартс-Экспресса, отвлекаясь от своих занятий только тогда, когда поезд тронулся. 

Дорога в школу и из нее были своеобразным временем, когда ты мог поделиться какими-то планами на год, остаток года или каникулы, что не стало исключением и сегодня. Ребята разговорились об экзаменах и предстоящем насыщенном лете, когда всем придется решать, чем они займутся дальше.

Скотт все также твердо стоял на колдомедицине, собираясь работать в Мунго, когда отучится; Эллисон с улыбкой сообщила, что благодаря отцу у них есть кое-какие связи в министерстве, и девушка сможет устроиться в Отдел регулирования магических популяций и контроля над ними; вовремя пришедшая Эрика раскрыла секрет, что у них с Бойдом один план на двоих — Вернон неплохо справлялся с числами, так что ребята планировали открыть небольшой магазин, так как Райес занималась созданием одежды, которая даже сейчас была востребована в некоторых кругах Хогвартса. 

— А ты, Стайлз? Ты почему-то отмалчиваешься в последнее время, когда разговор заходит о будущем, — Арджент с легкой улыбкой смотрела на друга, стараясь не смутить его таким заявлением, но все же добиться ответа на вопрос. 

— Я… не знаю, — парень прокашлялся. Если бы он мог однозначно ответить на вопрос друзей, то давно сделал бы это. На самом деле, вариантов с тем набором предметов, что выбрал Стилински, было уйма. Начиная с той же колдомедицины и заканчивая работником Аврората. Но ничто из этого не привлекало юношу. Он задумывался о том, чем собирается заняться в будущем, но не мог выбрать что-то одно. Но в последнее время он все же начал осознавать, что одна из профессий тянула его значительно больше остальных. — Наверное, я вернусь в Хогвартс. Хочу поработать с Флитвиком, у меня есть много идей некоторых новых заклинаний, которые я никак не могу довести до конца. Так или иначе, я хочу вернуться в школу и заняться обучением других. 

Эрика с огромной улыбкой уставилась на Стилински. Парень на это приподнял брови и приоткрыл рот, за что получил толчок в бок от Скотта. Ребята закончили этот разговор, переключаясь на что-то более простое, и рейвенкловец позволил себе вернуться к своей книге. В конце концов, это было куда более увлекательно, чем слушать разговор Эллисон и пришедшей Лидии о том, какая помада лучше подходит к их тону кожи. Этого парень знать точно не хотел. 

Сидя в спокойном молчании, каждый занялся своим делом. И в какой-то момент Стайлз так сильно зачитался, что не обратил внимания на слова Мартин о том, что надо переодеваться. Натягивать мантию за три минуты нужно было уметь, а так как Стилински часто просыпал, этим искусством он овладел в совершенстве. Да и под взглядом обожаемой рыжеволосой подруги можно сделать что угодно за самый короткий промежуток времени. 

Дорога на повозке прошла быстрее обычного, и вот ребята снова сидели в Большом зале, выслушивая гомон и смех учеников. Каждый считал нужным рассказать о своих каникулах в красках и на повышенных тонах, и Стайлз бал готов залезть под стол. Он отвык от такого шума за праздники. Парень осмотрелся вокруг и остановил взгляд на учительском столе. Дерек, будто по волшебству, поймал взгляд молодого человека и улыбнулся. Юноша ответил взаимной улыбкой, после чего вернулся к своей тарелке с пирогом, но зато теперь настроение было значительно лучше. 

Отправляться к Дереку с подарком прямо сегодня Стилински не собирался, зато завтра после занятия парень намеревался задержаться в кабинете профессора. 

Остаток ужина он провел, болтая с друзьями. Лидия что-то рыкнула на Джексона, после чего с надменным видом присоединилась к столу Рейвенкло, а Скотт и Эллисон просто подсели к ним без вопросов. Стайлз определенно точно скучал по этой атмосфере, но еще больше он скучал по одному мужчине, который одной своей улыбкой мог превратить даже самый кошмарный день в настоящее чудо. Стилински усмехнулся, поднимаясь из-за стола и отправляясь к себе в сторону. Мысли о завтрашнем дне приятно согревали его, и спать парень ложился со спокойствием и ожиданием чего-то прекрасного. 

 

х х х

 

Первые занятия прошли практически незаметно, и к любимому кабинету профессора Хейла Стайлз подошел с загадочной улыбкой. Сжимая в кармане мантии небольшую коробочку, парень надеялся урвать хотя бы крошечный поцелуй после лекции. Скотт стоял рядом и рассказывал что-то о свойствах непонятного Стилински растения, а рейвенкловец делал вид, будто он ужасно увлечен этой болтовней. 

Стоило колоколу оповестить о начале занятия, ребята вошли в кабинет и расселись по местам. Спустя минуту в кабинет вошел Дерек, тепло улыбаясь и приветствуя учеников. 

— Добрый день, ребята, — Хейл, как обычно, встал перед своим столом, скрещивая руки и осматривая каждого. Его взгляд чуть дольше задержался на Стайлзе, который хитро подмигнул и растянул губы в улыбке, после чего профессор усмехнулся, но продолжил разговор. — Предыдущие полгода мы имели дело не с самыми опасными существами магического мира. Мы закончили продвинутый курс Ухода за Магическими Существами, и теперь мы приступаем к последнему школьному разделу знаний по этому предмету. Пришла пора поговорить о тех, кого не следует заводить дома. 

Кира хихикнула, оценивая легкий каламбур преподавателя, а Стилински невольно задумался о том, что он чертовски соскучился по этим шуткам. Да, они практически никогда не были смешными, зато ради улыбки Дерека можно было посмеяться даже над чем-то совершенно глупым. 

— К смертельно опасным существам относят немногих. Некоторые встречаются настолько редко, что волшебники считают, что их не существуют. Другие же сосуществуют бок о бок с магами, которые думают, что могут контролировать их. Те же самые дементоры. Они опасны, часто даже смертельно опасны. Но Министерство Магии долгое время считало, что с этими ребятами можно договориться. Но это не так, — мужчина поудобнее присел на свой стол и вновь осмотрел класс, замечая заинтересованные взгляды. Дерек искренне радовался, когда его слушали и понимали. Он стремился к этому с того момента, как окончил Хогвартс, и видеть то, что ученикам нравилось то, что он давал им, было лучше всякой награды. 

— Но сегодня не о них. Наше первое занятие в этой половине года посвящено Василиску. Не самая приятная зверюшка, но очень редкая. Какое-то время это существо обитало и в нашей школе, пока, конечно, он не был убит мечом Годрика Гриффиндора, — Хейл улыбнулся. — Откройте ваши учебники на странице двести тридцать пять. Выпишите то, что посчитаете важным, ваши конспекты жду у себя на столе в конце занятия. Удачи. 

С этими словами Дерек обошел стол и устроился за ним, начиная что-то писать у себя на листе пергамента. Стайлз улыбнулся. Он по-настоящему скучал, и ему очень хотелось, чтобы лекция кончилась, и она с Дереком смогли остаться наедине. Он должен был оценить подарок. Однако, Стилински все также оставался учеником и отлынивать от задания точно не собирался. Открыв учебник, он углубился в изучение василиска со всеми его полезными и вредными свойствами. Это существо было очень даже занятным для изучения. 

Звук колокола отвлек рейвенкловца от конспекта, но парень все равно был чрезвычайно доволен собой. Он успел выписать все то, что хотел, и теперь с чистой совестью он мог сдать выполненное задание. 

— Тебя ждать? — поинтересовался Скотт, останавливаясь в дверях кабинета и смотря на друга. Тот лишь помотал головой и улыбнулся, на что МакКолл пожал плечами и вышел в коридор. Класс полностью опустел, и тогда Стилински подошел к столу Дерека, тепло улыбаясь. Мужчина встал на ноги, обошел предмет мебели и остановился напротив парня. 

— Думаю, нам стоит прикрыть дверь, — усмехнулся Хейл, доставая палочку и взмахивая ею. Дверь захлопнулась, и в кабинете стало тихо. 

— Я очень по тебе скучал, — протянул Стайлз, отпуская ремешок сумки, которая плюхнулась на пол. Больше медлить не хотелось, поэтому молодой человек хитровато прищурился, а спустя мгновение притянул профессора к себе и припал к его губам. 

Дерек отвечал на поцелуй с таким же желанием, обхватив юношу за талию и прижимая к себе. В какой-то момент Хейл подхватил Стилински под бедра и усадил на свой стол, устраиваясь между ног парня и не прерывая поцелуя. Воздуха не хватало, и в конце концов, им пришлось оторваться друг от друга, но лишь для того, чтобы через мгновение вновь сплестись в поцелуе. 

— Я-я привез тебе подарок, — запыхавшись, проговорил Стайлз, когда мужчина немного отпрянул от него, с улыбкой рассматривая парня. Рейвенкловец засуетился, засовывая руку во внутренний карман мантии и вытаскивая оттуда красиво упакованную коробочку. 

Дерек приподнял брови, смотря на это, но не отошел. Стилински все еще восседал на учительском столе, совершенно забыв про время. Однако, лекции на сегодня у него закончились, а младшие курсы вряд ли так сильно хотели возвращаться к учебе, так что на это можно было спокойно наплевать. 

— Так сразу? Ну нет, Стайлз, я не могу, мы должны повстречаться хотя бы пару месяцев, — рассмеялся профессор, на что парень фыркнул и протянул ему подарок. Мужчина взял его из рук юноши и аккуратно снял упаковку. Бархатная синяя коробочка сразу навела не на самые приличные мысли, но Хейл лишь вздохнул и открыл ее. 

Внутри оказалось кольцо. 

Серебряный ободок и практически черный камень привлекали к себе внимание, и Дерек замер, будто зачарованный. 

— Я перерыл кучу литературы, пытаясь найти что-то для оборотней, и не зря. Это волчий камень*. Он помогает сдерживать себя и облегчает контроль над своим волком. Тебе это вряд ли нужно, но вдруг. И я немного поколдовал. Чем ближе полнолуние, тем светлее будет становится камень. В день, когда луна будет полной, он будет белым. В остальные дни — черным. Это, наверное, немного глупо, но это лучшее, что я смог сделать. Лидия предлагала просто кольцо, но от него ведь мало толка, так? Я искал его очень долго, но друг отца немного помог, — чуть улыбнулся Стайлз, пытаясь понять, о чем сейчас думает Дерек. Тот, почему-то, выглядел немного хмурым и задумчивым. Рейвенкловец успел надумать себе столько ужасов, что уже собирался уйти, когда услышал голос преподавателя. 

— Ты... Никто никогда не делал мне таких подарков, — заговорил Хейл. — Спасибо, Стайлз. Правда. С контролем всегда могут быть проблемы, неважно, насколько ты опытен. Ты потрясающий. 

Договорив, мужчина вновь увлек парня к долгий, сладкий поцелуй. Было что-то особенно в нем: никакой спешки или волнения, лишь огромная квинтэссенция эмоций и чувств, из-за которых у Стайлза внутри все взрывалось фейерверками. 

Звук колокола прервал момент, и Стилински пришлось оторваться от желанных губ, а потом нехотя сползти со стола и подхватить с пола сумку. 

— Я приду вечером, — рейвенкловец улыбнулся, подходя к двери, а когда обернулся перед выходом, то заметил, как Дерек аккуратно надевает на палец кольцо. Что ж, с подарком парень точно не пролетел. 

Дождаться вечера было трудно, уроки были сделаны хоть и качественно, но в спешке. Стилински умудрился схватить подзатыльник от Дэнни за бардак в комнате, а потом и странную улыбочку от него же, что немного насторожило, но парень предпочел отодвинуть эти мысли куда подальше и настроиться на приятный вечер в изумительной компании. 

Ровно в семь, как и всегда, юноша направился к родному кабинету, где в дверях его уже ждал Хейл. Его улыбка была спокойной, поза уверенной, но расслабленной, мантия лежала где-то внутри комнаты, и Стайлз поймал себя на мысли, что простоял возле входа в комнату несколько дольше, чем обычно, просто не в силах отвести взгляд от мужчины. 

Стоило парню оказаться в комнате, он ахнул. Прямо возле камина, на полу, лежал расстеленный плед, возле которого стояла еда и сливочное пиво, атмосфера полумрака заставляла расслабиться, и юноша стянул кеды возле входа и моментально оказался возле огня. 

— Я не смог найти ничего, что смогло бы описать то, что я чувствую к тебе, — тихо сказал Дерек, медленно опускаясь к Стилински на плед и улаживаясь рядом. — Хотелось, чтобы это было что-то особенное. Но романтик из меня никудышный, да и на пикник мы с тобой пойти не можем — замерзнешь и заболеешь. Так что устроим собственное рождественское свидание прямо тут. Ты не против? 

Рейвенкловец растянул губы в улыбке, подмигнул и в мгновение ока повалил мужчину на пол, растягиваясь на его теле. 

— Я точно не против. Мы будем валяться тут всю ночь, ты будешь кормить меня сладостями и рассказывать мне истории из детства, чтобы потом я мог шантажировать Кору. А я буду делать все то же самое, — ответил молодой человек, устраивая свой подбородок на груди мужчины и заглядывая ему в лицо. 

Дерек улыбнулся в ответ и кивнул. 

Они действительно провели вечер так, как описал Стайлз, и возвращаться обратно в комнату парню совершенно не захотелось. Он растянулся на пледе, ощущая тепло не только от огня, но и от мужчины, что лежал рядом с ним, зевнул и прикрыл глаза. То, как Дерек перенес его на кровать, парень уже не почувствовал. 

 

х х х

 

За теплыми вечерами и учебой Стайлз не заметил, как пролетел январь. Первая неделя февраля прошла также быстро, и парень осознал размеры грядущей катастрофы, когда услышал первые разговоры о Дне Святого Валентина. Стилински искренне не любил этот праздник, посылая его ко всем чертям и игнорируя в библиотеке, пока влюбленные парочки пытались съесть друг друга на уютных улочках Хогсмида. 

В этом году парень ощущал себя совершенно иначе. 

Во-первых, он был влюблен. И не так, как раньше в Лидию. Мартин была недосягаемым идеалом, рядом с ней можно было восхищаться и просто находиться, но быть с ней было невозможно. С Дереком было наоборот. Они могли валяться в постели, болтая о ерунде или читая книги, и все было так правильно, что рейвенкловец был готов поклясться — это то, о чем он в тайне мечтал всю свою жизнь. 

А во-вторых, Хейл заранее сообщил о том, что у него есть планы на юношу в этот ужасный розово-ванильный день. Что ж, если оценить нервозность Стайлза по этому случаю по десятибалльной шкале, то он был где-то между двадцать восемь и двадцать девять. Говоря короче, парень переживал. Дело было в том, что их с Дереком отношения сдвинулись с точки и медленно шли к тому моменту, когда поцелуев становилось мало. Парень не раз ловил себя на мысли, что хочет продолжения. Неловкости добавлял еще и тот факт, что профессор, похоже, тоже был не против перевести их отношения на более высокую ступень. И слова мужчины о ночи наедине парень принял буквально и всячески пытался подготовить себя к тому самому моменту. 

И морально, и физически. 

От осознания того, что временами в душе становилось жарко даже под холодной водой лишь от одной мысли о Дереке, Стилински становилось немножечко стыдно. Однако, он успокаивал себя тем фактом, что Хейл, должно быть, испытывает то же самое. 

Однако, буквально за день до праздника, Стайлз решился спросить у профессора о том, кто его ожидает на завтрашний день. Ученики покинули кабинет, оставляя их наедине, и по привычке, рейвенкловец оставил на губах преподавателя пару легких поцелуев, после чего заглянул ему в глаза и спросил: 

— Мне стоит как-то подготовиться к нашему свиданию? 

— Ты можешь оставить учебники в своей комнате, — усмехнулся мужчина, укладывая руки на талии парня и слегка сжимая их. 

— Нет, Дерек, не в это плане. А... кхм... в том самом плане, — выдохнул Стайлз. 

— Нет, — категорично заявил Хейл, но рук не убрал. — До твоего восемнадцатилетия даже не думай. 

— Но Дерек! Придется ждать до весны! — Стилински даже брови поднял, смотря на улыбку мужчины, который так спокойно стоял напротив. 

— Я терпеливый, если ты еще не заметил. Это будет романтическое свидание, Стайлз. Ничего серьезнее поцелуев я тебе сделать не позволю, — на эти слова юноша сжал губы и насупился, заставляя профессора рассмеяться. — Мир не остановится. У меня серьезные планы на тебя, я не собираюсь отступать. Если мы подождем еще пару месяцев, ничего плохого не случится. Согласен? 

— Да, — пробубнил молодой человек. Хейл поцеловал его слегка, просто коснулся его губ своими и осторожно подтолкнул к двери. 

— До завтра, Стайлз. Я украду тебя утром, — Дерек улыбнулся, на что Стайлз не смог сдержать ответной улыбки. 

Вечер и ночь он провел в нетерпении. 

День Святого Валентина выпал на субботу, так что все решили отправиться на свои свидания в Хогсмид. Друзья не полностью поняли желание Стилински остаться в школе, но Лидия понимающе улыбнулась и убедила остальных, что все в полном порядке. Мартин практически вытолкала на улицу Айзека с Корой и Эрику с Бойдом, сама помахала на прощание и скрылась на дверями школы. Эллисон подхватила Скотта за руку, оставила на щеке Стилински поцелуй и упорхнула в сторону деревушки, едва ушла слизеринка. 

Стайлз же быстро позавтракал, собрал некоторые вещи (он был настроен остаться у Дерека на ночь) и отправился в библиотеку, однако, до места так и не дошел. Дерек легко утащил его в один из коридоров, прижимая к стене и беззастенчиво целуя, на что рейвенкловец отозвался слабым стоном и приоткрытым ртом, куда тут же проник язык мужчины. 

— Я же обещал украсть тебя, — улыбнулся Хейл, отрываясь от юноши, а потом хватая его за руку. 

Они провели потрясающий вечер в компании шуток и каких-то немного странных настольных игр магглов, которые мужчина принес из кладовки в своем кабинете. Разговоры, сладкие, тягучие поцелуи и взгляды в глаза казались чем-то волшебным и завораживающим, и парень был вовсе не против именно такого свидания. 

Они легли спать далеко за полночь, Стилински устроился на кровати, ожидая, что Хейл как обычно ляжет на кресле, но почувствовав, как матрац прогибается, а потом к его спине прижимается крепкая мужская грудь, парень улыбнулся. Мужчина сгреб его в объятия, прижимая ближе к себе и засопел в шею. Юноше хватило пяти минут, чтобы устроиться максимально удобно в родных руках и уснуть самому.

Пока парочки демонстрировали свои чувства в кафе мадам Паддифут или в "Трех метлах", Стайлз и Дерек умело скрывали свое счастье за закрытыми дверями комнаты преподавателя. И, знаете, никто не был против такого расклада.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Волчий камень — я без понятия, существует ли такой камень в реальности (гугл упрямо выдает мне лишь какие-то книги и имена), но я решила, что он должен быть.


	8. Глава восьмая, в которой пари больше не действительно, Кора - молодец, но Дерек еще лучше.

Февраль медленно заканчивался, и весна подступала на границы Хогвартса, обдувая теплым ветерком и отсутствием желания учиться. В голове Стайлза же, наоборот, царил настоящий водоворот мыслей и идей: парень любил весну по нескольким причинам. 

Во-первых, каким-то образом, его продуктивность поднималась до небес, и задания выполнялись на раз. Во-вторых, становилось значительно теплее, и Стилински чаще выбирался на улицу. Ну и в-третьих, решающим аспектом любви к этому времени года являлся день рождения рейвекловца, который в этом году парень ждал с нетерпением и неким трепетом. 

Вечера с Дереком все чаще проходили не в креслах, а в кровати, но дальше поцелуев пока что зайти не решался ни один из них. Точнее, Стайлз был готов ко всему, он так и заявил профессору, когда заявился к нему в первый день весны с улыбкой на губах и приветливым "У меня скоро день рождения". Хейл усмехнулся, оставил на губах молодого человека целомудренный поцелуй и тепло ответил: 

— Да, осталось всего восемьдесят три дня. 

— Ты считаешь? — Стайлз в шоке уставился на преподавателя. 

— Ага, у меня календарь есть, я там красным маркером отмечаю каждый прошедший день, — преподаватель подмигнул, и Стилински всерьез задумался, что он плохо влияет на Дерека. В самом начале их отношений подобного не происходило, по крайней мере, Хейл хотя бы пытался вести себя, как душка.

Однако, с весной пришло еще и осознание, что рейвенкловец что-то забыл. Как бы он не силился вспомнить, ничего не получалось, и это немного пугало. Прошла половина марта, когда парень, наконец, смог вспомнить, что так долго не тревожило его. 

Он совершенно забыл про пари. 

На самом деле, теперь он был далеко не против проиграть Коре, потому как вместо желания и памятника, молодой человек получил кое-что более важное. Он получил Дерека не в качестве попытки выиграть пари, а в качестве своей пары, своего парня, и что еще нужно было для счастья? 

В очередной еще пока не совсем солнечный мартовский день Стайлз сидел на Истории магии и думал, что стоит поговорить с Корой и сдаться. В конце концов, ему было совершенно не трудно выполнить желание девушки, каким бы сумасшедшим оно не было. Более того, этим своим поступком Стайлз мог убрать опасность быть раскрытым перед самим Хелйлом. Не хотелось обижать его и говорить, что общаться они начали из-за какого-то глупого пари. 

Однако, разговор с младшей Хейл пришлось отложить еще на неделю, потому что теперь преподаватели неустанно твердили о грядущих экзаменах, и никто не мог спокойно вздохнуть, потому что, пусть до них еще и оставалось почти два месяца, пугали они от этого не меньше. 

Вечера с Дереком все также протекали в атмосфере полного умиротворения и витающей в воздухе влюбленности, и Стилински был чертовски счастлив, что ему удалось встретить такого человека, как Хейл. Кто бы что не говорил, им удавалось понимать друг друга меньше, чем с полуслова, часто их мысли в какой-то проблеме сходились, да еще и Скотт, который раньше не особо отличался наблюдательностью, заметил, что лучший друг буквально светится изнутри. Этого было достаточно, чтобы понять, что эту "парочку", как говорила Лидия, просто так не разобьешь. 

И когда казалось, что все по-настоящему прекрасно, над Хогвартсом (читать: над отношениями Дерека и Стайлза) нависли тучи. Не было никаких проблем или разлучников, просто рейвенкловец, наконец, решился подойти к Коре и обсудить их пари. Что, увы, вышло боком им всем. 

Стилински присел за стол своего факультета вечером, после ужина, когда увидел Кору. Помимо них в зале было еще достаточно много учеников и преподавателей, но помешать такому простому разговору вряд ли что-то могло. Тем более, Хейл сидела в одиночестве, так как Айзек находился на тренировке по квиддичу, и это еще больше могло сыграть на руку Стайлзу. 

— Привет, — парень подвинулся к Коре, толкая пару однокурсников, которые в ответ на это лишь усмехались. 

— Привет, Стайлз, — не отвлекаясь от конспекта по, как юноша понял, по рунам, пробормотала девушка. Но после испытывающего взгляда друга ей все же пришлось оторваться от работы и посмотреть прямо на него. — В чем дело? 

— Я хотел поговорить на счет пари, — довольно тихо сказал Стилински, но все же пара девчонок с пятого курса обернулись к ним и незаметно подвинулись ближе, чтобы расслышать все подробности. — Так, отодвинулись живо, это вас не касается. 

Девушки хмыкнули, но не только отодвинулись, а вообще поднялись из-за стола и направились к выходу из зала. Стайлз хмыкнул, смотря им вслед, но спустя мгновение сконцентрировал свое внимание на Коре и обсуждении этого весьма щепетильного вопроса. 

— Давай, Стайлз, порази меня, раз уж отвлек от заучивания материала, — усмехнулась рейвенкловка, складывая руки на столе и не отрывая взгляда карих глаз от парня, что сидел напротив. 

— Я сдаюсь. 

— Сдаешься? Кто ты и что сделал с моим другом, самозванец? — девушка нахмурила брови, на что Стайлз прыснул, но поспешил объяснить причину, по которой он желает избавиться от ноши пари. 

— Я не хочу больше обманывать тебя или кого-то из ребят. Я общаюсь с Дереком не из-за пари, а потому что я люб... он мне нравится, очень, Кора. Мне не хотелось бы делать ему больно. Наоборот, мне хочется, чтобы он был счастлив, он делает счастливым меня, а я, надеюсь, его, и это пари только давит, — Стилински глубоко вздохнул, набирая в легкие побольше кислорода. Он не собирался заканчивать свое объяснение на этом, так что для продолжения разговора нужно было вдохнуть поглубже. — Я не помнил о нем несколько месяцев, потому что Дерек заставляет все мысли в моей голове каким-то образом исчезнуть, и когда все-таки вспомнил, то подумал, что это будет нечестно по отношению к твоему брату. Ты сама говорила, что у него проблемы с общением, проблемы с отношениями. И сейчас, когда у нас с ним все в порядке, я не могу заставить его страдать. 

— Вау, — выдохнула девушка, смотря на однокурсника. Он поражал ее своим умением говорить важные вещи в такой манере, что ты априори не мог принять их за что-то бессмысленное. И в этих словах парень показал всю глубину своих чувств к Дереку, что не могло не заставить Кору улыбнуться. 

Она видела, как изменился ее брат с начала года. После происшествия с Кейт, Хейл закрывался от каких-либо отношений, считая, что он может справиться в одиночку со всем, что приготовила для него судьба. Но Кора знала, что это не так. Дерек всегда был тем членом их семьи, кто думал о других, совершенно забывая о себе, кто прятал свои чувства внутри себя без возможности отпустить их. Даже Питер временами говорил, что племяннику стоит найти кого-то, кто "вытерпит такого самоотверженного и верного человека", а получить комплимент от Питера, пусть немного в саркастичной форме, было совершенно ненормально. 

Но стоило Стайлзу войти в жизнь Хейла, как он разительно менялся на глазах. На каникулах, дома, сидя за большим столом в окружении семьи, мама вдруг спросила: 

— У тебя что-то случилось, Дерек? Ты выглядишь... счастливым. 

— Я просто встретил одного человека, мам, — с улыбкой отозвался мужчина, смотря на мать. Кора поперхнулась чаем, когда услышала эти слова. Дерек редко делился подробностями своей жизни, а сообщить семье о том, что у него кто-то появился мог разве что во снах членов этой самой семьи. И сейчас он спокойно рассказывал Талии о том, каким является Стайлз. 

Лора смотрела на Кору таким взглядом, в котором смешалось смущение, интерес и неприкрытый вопрос. 

— Ты наелся волчьего аконита, пока ехал домой? — поинтересовалась старшая дочь семейства, когда ее брат прекратил говорить и замолчал на минуту. Талия и Роберт подавились пирогом. Лора всегда была самым спокойным ребенком, никогда не лезла в чужие дела и доверяла брату едва ли не больше, чем матери. И этот вопрос выбил из колеи и самого Дерека, и родителей, и хихикающую Кору. 

— Он влюбился, Лора! — заговорщицким тоном произнесла Кора, смотря на сестру и хихикая. — Я младше тебя, ты должна говорить мне такие вещи, а не я тебе! 

— О, нет, Кора, зря ты это сказала, — Дерек поднялся из-за стола и подошел к сестре, игнорируя взгляды родителей. Кора сжалась на своем стуле, но стоило брату начать ее щекотать, девушка не сдержалась и расхохоталась. Вслед за ней начала смеяться и Талия, и Роберт, и Лора. Питер, в общему удивлению, предпочел остаться на время праздников в Хогвартсе, а остальные родственники должны были приехать только через пару дней. 

Но, что самое интересное, своего положения Дерек не отрицал. Он действительно был влюблен, и это отражалось в его легкой улыбке, которая время от времени появлялась на его губах; в каком-то мечтательном, но задумчивом взгляде; и в том, что мужчина, и правда, будто бы весь светился от счастья. Кора знала, что они со Стайлзом помирились после небольшой ссоры прямо перед праздниками, и ей грел сердце тот факт, что ее хмурый и угрюмый брат наконец-таки улыбается без причины. 

Кора смахнула воспоминания, помотав головой и взглянула на Стилински. 

— Тогда к черту пари, если ты оба делаете друг друга счастливыми, — пожала плечами Хейл, смотря, как плечи молодого человек перед ней расслабляются. Стайлз почувствовал, будто камень, до этого лежавший на его плечах, ухнулся вниз и разбился вдребезги, и теперь вокруг него вновь царила гармония. 

— Отлично. Тогда, Кора Хейл, мы официально отменяем пари по завоеванию твоего брата, — Стайлз усмехнулся, а потом почувствовал, что за ним кто-то стоит. 

"Только не это", — успел подумать он и, зажмурившись и снова раскрыв глаза, повернулся на сто восемьдесят градусов, встречаясь глазами с уже родным взглядом серо-зеленых глаз. 

— Я разочарован, Стайлз. Катастрофически, — медленно произнес Дерек, и в его взгляде Стилински увидел столько неприкрытой боли и, действительно, разочарования, что захотелось подняться на Астрономическую башню и спуститься вниз через перила. 

Хейл в последний раз посмотрел на парня, а потом развернулся на каблуках и зашагал прочь из Большого зала. 

Рейвенкловец с силой опустил голову на стол и закусил губу, чувствуя, что он не в состоянии справиться с этим сейчас. Он только что своим собственным языком сломал то, к чему они с Дереком шли с гребаного октября, а сейчас, на минуточку, почти конец марта. Через каких-то три месяца Стилински покинет Хогвартс, вероятно, без возможности вернуться, и все, что он сделал — это разрушил свои отношения и разбил сердце человеку, который этого никогда не заслуживал. 

— Кора, я... — парень с трудом оторвал голову от стола и взглянул на девушку, которая сидела рядом, нахмурившись. Все-таки, они с братом были очень похожи, правда, Хейл-младшая старалась разобраться в проблеме прежде, чем решить ее. Рейвенкловка без слова подвинулась ближе к парню и крепко обняла его, понимая, что сегодня к брату лучше не соваться. Он, наверняка, отправится в Запретный лес и проведет ночь там, потому что находиться в комнате, где они со Стайлзом делили кровать будет очень, очень больно. 

— Я помогу тебе все исправить, обещаю, — чуть улыбнулась Хейл. — Я пойду к себе, подумаю, что можно будет сказать ему. А ты лучше не ходи к Дереку хотя бы неделю. Дай ему остыть. Зная его характер, в том состоянии, в котором он находится сейчас, он может натворить много глупостей и сказать много неприятных вещей. Особенно, человеку, в которого влюблен. 

Стайлз кивнул. Отлично, его жизнь официально пошла коту под хвост. 

 

х х х

 

Затишье продолжалось полторы недели. 

Кора ходила хмурая, и даже Айзек не мог заставить девушку улыбнуться, хотя раньше ему это не составляло труда. Стайлз сначала рвался подойти к Дереку и все ему объяснить, но решил поверить словам Хейл-младшей и попыток не предпринимал. Первые три дня после происшествия, Стилински просто не выходил из комнаты и ничего не ел, аргументируя это отсутствием желания есть.. В пятницу Кора сама прикрыла его перед учителями, а в субботу и воскресенье никто не мог придраться к тому, что рейвенкловец не покидает своей гостиной. 

Еще неделю Стилински попытался в нормальном ритме посещать занятия, но он просто не мог никого видеть, и я в следующую пятницу вновь заперся у себя в комнате. 

— Выходи, Стилински, хватит страдать, — не выдержал, в конце концов, Дэнни, самый, наверное, терпеливый парень на всем свете. 

— Иди в задницу, — вяло ответил рейвенкловец из-за двери, и Махилани пришлось прекратить попытки вытащить друга куда-то дальше гостиной факультета.

Друзей Стайлз игнорировал. Их попытки заговорить пресекал на корню, просто захлопывая перед их лицом дверь своей комнаты. А с понедельника парень слег с простудой. Из-за переживаний и нервов, организм не выдержал и послал своего обладателя куда подальше, а именно, в Больничное крыло. 

Школьная медсестра внимательно осмотрела студента и потребовала, чтобы он не покидал кровати, как минимум, неделю. Другим людям было строго запрещено появляться у постели больного первые три дня, и Стилински выдохнул, понимая, что он сможет отдохнуть ото всех. 

Он выпил какое-то странное лекарство, которой мадам Помфри с обеспокоенным видом вручила ему в руки, а после задремал. 

На следующий день после этого Кора, наконец, смогла собраться с силами и направилась в кабинет к брату, чтобы расставить все точки над i. Она видела, что и Дерек, и Стайлз страдают, и позволять им продолжать это делать девушка не собиралась. Рейвенкловка вздохнула и постучала в деревянную дверь. С другой стороны послышалась возня, и спустя пару минут, на пороге комнаты появился ее брат. Выглядел он, честно говоря, не очень. Под глазами залегли тени, и без того худое лицо осунулось, а в глазах была заметна такая грусть, что девушка поежилась. 

— Что тебе нужно? — прохрипело существо, которое когда-то выглядело нормально и напоминало Хейла внешним видом. 

— Поговорить. 

Мужчина отошел в сторону, пропуская сестру в помещение, и вновь захлопнул дверь. 

— Если ты сейчас собираешься оправдывать Стайлза, то можешь вернуться туда, откуда пришла, — предупредил Дерек, усаживаясь в кресло. 

— Я пришла, чтобы ты, наконец, понял, что ты придурок. И что он придурок. Что вы оба придурки, в общем, — девушка тепло улыбнулась и вздохнула.

— Я все еще твой учитель, — попытался было сказать Хейл, но был прерван. 

— Я предложила Стилински пари в начале года, что он проведет хотя бы ночь в твоей постели. Мне было плевать, как он это сделает, хоть залезет в твою комнату, пока тебя тут не будет, хоть расскажет тебе о пари. Он забыл про пари. Он пришел ко мне две недели назад и сказал, что сдается. Что любит тебя, и ему не нужно ни желание, ни памятник. Про памятник, я думаю, он переживал все-таки больше.

— К делу, Кора. 

— Он влюблен тебя по уши, — усмехнулась девушка. — Да что там по уши, он с макушкой в тебя влюблен. А ты динамишь его, потому что у тебя низкая самооценка. И ты действительно думал все эти две недели, что он был с тобой из-за пари? 

— Возможно?.. 

— Я уже говорила, что ты придурок? — Кора залезла с ногами в кресло и посмотрела на брата. Тот кивнул, а рейвенкловка усмехнулась. — Он в Больничном крыле, Дерек. Три дня не выходил из комнаты, кое-как отходил неделю на занятия. На выходные опять заперся у себя, и вчера мадам Помфри забрала его в крыло, запретила приходить к нему и прописала какое-то сильное зелье. 

Дерек нахмурился. Он был не просто придурком, он был вспыльчивым придурком, ведь вместо того, чтобы разобраться во всем и решить проблему, он бросился наутек. И что происходило со Стайлзом во время дерековой хандры, он просто представить не мог. Собственно, Стилински всегда если делал что-то, то делал это с размахом. Вот и его переживания обратились не парой дней страданий, а серьезными проблемами со здоровьем. 

— Предвещая твои дальнейшие действия, скажу, что тебе стоит сначала все обдумать, выстроить нормальные логические цепочки, а потом взять свое бренное тело и отправиться к нему, используя свои крутые волчьи приемчики, — сестра улыбнулась, и Дерек, наконец, смог выдохнуть.

— Боги, вы точно с ним друзья. Ни у кого другого нет такого ужасного лексикона, — мужчина позволил себе небольшую улыбку. 

— А сейчас я удаляюсь к Айзеку, потому что он весь на нервах из-за меня. Давай, большой брат, верни сове счастье, — Кора поднялась на ноги. Дерек последовал за ней, останавливаясь возле двери. Они молча посмотрели друг на друга, после чего девушка хмыкнула и обняла брата, за сим удаляясь из комнаты и оставляя его наедине с собой. 

Хейл просидел в своей кресле еще почти два часа, пытаясь действительно разобраться во всем и разложить по полочкам. Слова Коры подействовали как спусковой механизм, позволяя мужчине здраво рассудить ситуацию. Как и говорила сестра, преподаватель вышел из своей комнаты в десять тридцать три вечера и направился к Больничное крыло, по дороге используя волчий слух. Не хотелось напороться на неприятности, даже будучи профессором Хогвартса. 

Когда расстояние было преодолено, и Дерек оказался около дверей, ведущих в лазарет, мужчина прислушался. Как оказалось, мадам Помфри спала, и помимо нее в помещении было еще максимум три человека. Пришлось напрячь память, чтобы вспомнить, что пару дней назад сюда привели мальчишку с третьего курса, который объелся блевательных батончиков, а чуть раньше, около недели назад, девушку с Хаффлпаффа, которая упала на тренировке по квиддичу. И Стайлз.

Мужчина вздохнул и максимально бесшумно толкнул дверь, проникая внутрь лазарета, и сразу же направился к нужной кровати, заведомо зная ее расположение. Да-а, "волчьи штучки", как сказала Кора, действительно были очень хорошими помощниками. 

Что удивительно, Стайлз не спал. Он полу-сидел, уткнувшись в книгу и подсвечивая себе волшебной палочкой. Вид у парня был помятый, и Дереку пришлось закусить губу, чтобы не сделать слишком громкого вздоха. 

— Стайлз... — тихо позвал мужчина, появляясь в свете огонька. 

— Бог мой! У меня поднялась температура? — юноша округлил глаза и потрогал собственный лоб, пожимая плечами. — Это действительно ты? 

— Это я, — чуть улыбнулся Хейл. Он медленно подошел поближе к кровати и устроился на небольшом стуле, стоящем рядом. Профессор протянул свою руку и аккуратно потянулся к руке Стилински, которая лежала поверх одеяла. С неким волнением, мужчина молча переплел их пальцы и только потом поднял глаза, смотря прямо на рейвенкловца. 

— Я не знаю, что ты хочешь сказать, — начал молодой человек. Он нахмурился, касаясь другой рукой лица, и будто задумался о чем-то на мгновение. И в момент его будто осенило, и он воодушевленно взглянул прямо в глаза Дереку. — Но, пожалуйста, давай обойдемся без извинений и клятв. Жизнь — это момент. И в данный момент мы вместе. 

— Когда ты успел стать таким мудрым? 

— Примерно тогда, когда прятался у себя в комнате и разглядывал потолок первые три дня после нашего разлада. А потом топил себя в книгах по философии. Ненавижу их, — улыбнулся Стилински, и Дерек осознал, насколько сильно он успел соскучиться по этой улыбке, этим разговорам и этому парню. 

— На каникулах Лора сказала, что я влюбился, — сказал Хейл, не отрывая взгляда от парня. — И я не стал отрицать этого. Потому что это правда. И человек, который занимает все место в моей голове, — это ты, Стайлз. 

— Будет справедливо, если я скажу, что отец заметил, что я чрезвычайно счастливый?

— Определенно, — уже шепотом договорил мужчина и склонился над молодым человеком, оставляя на его губах поцелуй. Это было легко и нежно, никакого напора, просто поцелуй с любимым человеком после долгого расставания. 

Преподаватель просидел с рейвенкловцем до раннего утра, и, как только услышал копошения в комнате мадам Помфри, поцеловал Стайлза еще раз, на что парень пробубнил что-то во сне и причмокнул губами, и Хейл отправился к себе в кабинет. 

Жизнь, определенно, шла на лад.


	9. Глава девятая, в которой экзамены доводят Стайлза до сумасшествия... и не только.

После примирения Дерека и Стайлза жизнь улучшилась не только у них двоих. 

Скотт не мог нарадоваться, что его лучший друг снова в порядке, улыбается и нормально питается. Эллисон с теплой улыбкой приветствовала вновь "ожившего" Стилински за столом и протягивала ему припрятанный пирожок на Истории магии. Лидия смотрела с облегчением и подозрением на рейвенкловца, но ничего не говорила, и этого было достаточно. Даже Джексон соизволил наградить парня парой дней нормального общения без драк и ругани, чему Стайлз был бесконечно благодарен. 

Кора теперь каждый раз обнимала Стилински, стоило им увидеться в коридоре, и временами Айзек кидал несколько растерянные взгляды на друзей. 

— Я влюблен в ее брата, Лейхи. Ты можешь перестать ревновать, обещаю, я не трону твою девушку. Она... девушка, понимаешь? Мне не нравятся девушки, мне нравятся парни. Один парень, с потрясающими глазами, щетиной и руками. И всем остальным тоже потрясающим, — ухмыльнулся рейвенкловец, когда они с Корой и Айзеком шли на занятия по Трансфигурации. Лейхи что-то пробормотал в ответ, но на этом его взгляды прекратились, и в мире восторжествовала гармония. 

На неделю, примерно. 

Потому что потом незаметно приблизился май. И если для обычных людей это означало теплое солнышко, проблемы с концентрацией внимания и надежды на что-то приятное, то для учеников пятого и седьмого курсов школы чародейства и волшебства Хогвартс май означал начало экзаменов. 

Первый экзамен был назначен на пятнадцатое мая, и в школе стояла суматоха. Даже вечно спокойная Мартин трижды за неделю надела одну и ту же кофточку после уроков, а, по словам самой же Лидии, она "никогда не носит одинаковые вещи чаще, чем раз в две недели, потому что это глупо". Судя этой теории, добрая часть Хогвартса была глупцами, одеваясь в обычную форму. Собственно, никого это не смущало и ничем не мешало жить. 

Стайлз старался все свое свободное время уделить Дереку, но преподаватель видел, что и парень ужасно переживает по поводу экзамена. И неким подобием терапии успокоения Хейл сделал объятия. Стилински мог часами заучивать заклинания и теорию магии, сидя при этом в уютном кольце рук. Мужчина чувствовал такое тепло внутри, когда они с юношей просто сидели рядом, что представить себе не мог, что с ним будет, когда они зайдут дальше. Он, буквально, сгорит, это точно. 

А еще рейвенкловец совершенно забыл про свой день рождения. Он настолько увлекся повторением материала к ЖАБА, что порой забывал поесть, что уж говорить о празднике. Зато Хейл все помнил и планировал небольшую вечеринку. Дерек знал, что его парень не хочет что-то грандиозное, что было странно, а желает отметить совершеннолетие в компании близких друзей. Что ж, если Стайлз хочет, Дерек с удовольствием сделает это. Он даже постарался по-нормальному поговорить с Питером, чтобы достать немного сливочного пива к двадцать третьему мая. Конечно, пришлось выслушать немного едких комментариев, но, серьезно, профессор по УзМС встречался со Стайлзом. У него точно выработался иммунитет к сарказму. 

Единственное, что немного омрачало ситуацию всеобщего счастья: невозможность Стилински и Хейла быть вместе не только в кабинете. Насколько преподаватель был осведомлен, о том, что они с рейвенкловцем встречались, знали пять человек. От Скотта у Стайлза тайн не было, Эллисон просто была проницательной и понимала все без слов, Лидия потребовала прямого ответа прямо от самого Дерека, а Кора просто была Корой, которая знала все обо всех и делилась этим всем со своим парнем. На вечеринке в честь дня рождения молодого человека мужчина собирался раскрыть их роман еще нескольким людям, но в том, что они не проболтаются, Хейл был уверен. 

Это заставляло Дерека с некой грустью смотреть на Стилински на уроках и бросать долгие взгляды в Большом зале. Возможно, кто-то что-то замечал, но мир давно не стоял на месте, и после Второй Магической Войны прошло уже больше десяти лет, так что бояться или смущаться проявления чувств на людях было бы даже немного глупо. Мужчина понимал это. Но пока что прилюдно не спешил брать возлюбленного за руку или оставлять на его щеках легкие поцелуи. И Стайлз, похоже, вполне неплохо переносил это. 

— У тебя завтра экзамен по Заклинаниям, — выдохнул преподаватель, когда вечером воскресенья, четырнадцатого мая, Стилински распахнул дверь в его комнату и без сил ввалился внутрь. Парень выглядел сонным и каким-то растерянным, и Хейл не смог ничего поделать, кроме как крепко прижать юношу к себе и зарыться носом в его волосы. 

— Я так устал, Дер, — протянул молодой человек куда-то в грудь мужчине. Спустя мгновение рейвенкловец поднял голову и внимательно всмотрелся в серо-зеленые глаза профессора. — Дэнни сказал, что ему надоело, что я всю ночь слоняюсь по гостиной и мешаю ему спать. Но на самом деле, он не спит, а обжимается с Итаном со Слизерина, но это не так важно, важно, что я почти разработал новое заклинание, которое позволяет замедлять время на несколько минут, и теперь его нужно протестировать. Я настолько сильно выбесил всех в гостиной Гриффиндора, что меня отправили к себе, а там меня увидел Махилани и отправил к тебе. И записку передал. 

В руках Дерека оказался небольшой кусочек пергамента, на котором аккуратным почерком было выведено: "Он не спит уже почти трое суток. Сделай так, чтобы он закрыл свои глаза и рот, желательно, на сутки. Конечно же, после экзамена. С любовью, Дэнни". Мужчина чуть усмехнулся и помог юноше дойти до кровати. 

— Давай, Стайлз, ложись, — тепло улыбнувшись, Хейл уложил молодого человека на постель и накрыл его одеялом. — Тебе нужно немного отдохнуть. 

К удивлению, Стилински не сопротивлялся — лишь обхватил руками подушку, уткнулся в нее носом и засопел. 

Дерек вспомнил свой седьмой курс. Он не спал ночами, стараясь вызубрить абсолютно все, он забывал есть и пить, проводил в библиотеке дни напролет, иногда напрочь забывая про уроки, и рядом не было человека, который мог бы просто уложить его в кровать и заставить поспать. И если временами Хейл все-таки знал норму, понимая, что пора бы закругляться, то Стилински рамок своих усилий не видел, предпочитая выматываться до полного истощения. Преподаватель искренне порадовался, что у Стайлза был он. 

Спустя полчаса мужчина и сам захотел спать, поэтому переоделся и удобно устроился позади давно уснувшего парня. 

 

х х х

 

На следующий день Стайлз ворвался в кабинет Дерека в тот момент, когда он рассказывал четвертым курсам про единорогов. Временами Хейл устраивал занятия на поляне, но пока у Стилински проходили экзамены, мужчина предпочитал оставаться в школе. 

Четырнадцатилетние волшебники в шоке уставились на влетевшего в помещение парня, который в мгновение преодолел расстояние от двери до учительского стола, легко схватил преподавателя за руку и потащил его в коридор. 

— Почитайте пока что-нибудь интересное! — крикнул юноша прежде, чем они с Хейлом все же покинули кабинет. 

Профессор с нотками непонимания во взгляде смотрел на студента, а тот с улыбкой смотрел в ответ, будто выжидал что-то. 

— Давай, выливай свои переживания на меня, — усмехнулся Дер, за что получил легкий тычок под ребра, а потом почувствовал, как на его шее повисло тело Стилински. 

— Мне не о чем переживать, — широко улыбаясь, сказал Стайлз, ни на минуту не собираясь менять своего положения, и мужчине пришлось положить свои руки на талию парня. — Экзаменатор сказал, что я справился просто блестяще. Представляешь, Дерек, меня похвалили, и я уверен, что не допустил ни единой ошибки, пока писал или выполнял задание. 

Дерек позволил губам растянуться в улыбке, после чего поцеловал рейвенкловца в нос. Стилински смешно его сморщил, но не перестал выглядеть чрезвычайно довольно таким раскладом событий. Впервые с начала их отношений они стояли так близко вне комнаты профессора УзМС. 

— Я горжусь тобой. И твои родители, наверняка, тоже. Иди, напиши им, что справился с первым экзаменом, — преподаватель отпустил Стайлза, и он направился по коридору вперед. Однако, Дерек не успел зайти в кабинет, так как парень быстро вернулся обратно, оставил на щеке Хейла быстрый поцелуй, а после также быстро скрылся за поворотом коридора. В кабинет мужчина вернулся не в силах стереть влюбленное выражение с лица. 

Следующие два экзамена, выпавшие на эту неделю практически не коснулись Стилински. Он не сдавал ни Руны, ни Прорицание, поэтому парень просто отдыхал. Точнее, на следующий день после экзамена по Заклинаниям, Дерек уложил молодого человека в постель утром, перед тем, как уйти на занятия, проследил, чтобы он выпил Умиротворяющий бальзам, а потом насладился (точнее, пережил) целыми двадцатью часами тишины. 

Стайлз проснулась в четыре часа утра, встал, пару раз обошел комнату профессора туда-обратно, съел пару печений со стола, а потом вернулся обратно в кровать, прижимаясь спиной к телу Хейла и счастливо улыбаясь. 

Едва Дерек поднялся с постели, Стайлз вскочил вслед за ним и набросился с объятиями, не выпуская из них мужчину до тех пор, пока не удостоверился, что они оба вполне довольны жизнью. До Большого зала они дошли вместе, рука об руку, а там пришлось разойтись: преподаватель пошел за свой стол к коллегам, а парень удобно устроился за гриффиндорским столом, где сидел Скотт и Эллисон. 

— Мерлиновы кальсоны, я вижу человека, а не зомби! — вырвалось у МакКолла прежде, чем он успел подумать, стоило ему обратить внимание на сидящего рядом лучшего друга. Элли прыснула в кубок с соком, но промолчала. 

— Кошмар, я все-таки умер и возродился в мире, где Скотти научился использовать сарказм, — добродушно усмехнулся в ответ Стилински, за что гриффиндорец пихнул его в плечо. Арджент рассмеялась и подвинула другу кубок и тарелку с завтраком. 

— Это заслуга Дерека, на самом деле, — улыбнулся рейвенкловец, приступая к еде. — И Дэнни, что весьма пугает. 

После завтрака Стайлз с загадочной улыбкой скрылся в коридоре, ведущем в библиотеку, а Скотт и Эллисон, встретившись по пути с Лидией и Корой, направились прямиком к Дереку в кабинет, зная, что сейчас у него нет занятий. Им следовало обговорить некоторые аспекты вечеринки, которая тихо набиралась обороты за спиной того, в честь кого она должна была быть устроена. 

— Открывай, большой брат! — крикнула Кора, пару раз стукнув носком сапога по двери, которая быстро распахнулась и явила студентам немного покрасневшего преподавателя. — Ты чем там занимался? 

— Если собираешься продолжать этот разговор, пошла вон, — нахмурился Дерек, увидев, как загорелись глаза сестры. Она проигнорировала его слова и бесцеремонно оттолкнула к стене, входя в знакомую комнату и заводя друзей сюда же. 

— Мы хотели поговорить на счет вечеринке Стайлза, — пояснила Лидия, критично осматривая помещение. Она устроилась на кровати, пока остальные распределились по другим горизонтальным поверхностям, заставляя самого хозяина комнаты остаться стоящим возле входной двери. 

— Я помню, ты говорил о том, что мы можем воспользоваться твоим кабинетом, Дер-Дер, — ухмыльнулась Кора, заставляя мужчину закатить глаза. 

— Сколько вас будет точно? — решил осведомиться профессор, проходя вглубь комнаты и находя свободное место на прикроватной тумбочке, которая заскрипела, стоило на нее сесть, но никто не обратил внимания на шум. 

— Скотт и Эллисон, я и Джексон, Кора и Айзек, Бойд и Эрика. Ну, и вы со Стилински, — проинформировала Мартин, не отрывая взгляда от своих ногтей. — Думаю, можно еще пригласить Дэнни, но он придет с Итаном, а за ним обязательно увяжется и Эйдан, а тут все по парочкам, так что у парня может развиться комплекс неполноценности. 

— Он быстрее у Уиттмора разовьется, чем у Эйдана, — улыбнулся Скотт из дальнего кресла, заставляя ребят рассмеяться. 

— Питер поможет достать сливочное пиво. Закуски на вас. Эллисон, мы рассчитываем на твою обаятельность, чтобы достать что-нибудь у эльфов. Тебе они точно не откажут, — Дер оглядел каждого присутствующего в комнате, и все они ответили согласными кивками. 

— А Стайлз? 

— Оставьте это мне, — вновь улыбнулась Лидия. Она была прекрасным человеком, когда не продумывала ужасные проклятья, и сейчас ее улыбка казалась немного устрашающей. — Я приведу его вовремя. 

— Украшением займусь я. Айзек просто прекрасно разбирается в цветах, а Бойд и Эрика могут сделать практически что угодно с тканями, — Кора хлопнула в ладоши, вставая из кресла, куда она завалилась несколько минут назад, и направляясь к выходу. Ребята последовали за ней, тепло улыбаясь на прощание Дереку и переговариваясь о том, что можно подарить другу. 

Стоило двери захлопнуться, Хейл взмахнул палочкой, которую держал в руках, и на столе вновь появились пара небольших голубых камней и принадлежности для небольшого медальона. Крышка уже была заполнена мелкими камушками топаза, и оставалось закончить работу над ней, чтобы приступить к цепочке. Дерек прочитал много книг, чтобы разобраться с оберегами, и решил остановиться на защитных медальонах для знаков зодиака. Судя по дате, Стайлз был близнецами, и топаз считался его счастливым камнем. 

Пришлось потратить небольшое состояние, чтобы найти красивый и качественный материал, а также большое количество времени, чтобы привести этот материал не просто в порядок, а в, буквально, блестящее состояние. Но у Хейла был стимул, который помогал взяться за работу и сделать нечто по-настоящему ценное. 

Двадцать первого мая Дерек получил письмо от матери. И, к его некоторому ужасу, это было не просто письмо, а целая посылка. Куча сладостей. Талия прекрасно знала, что ее сын не ест сладости, но лишь прочитав прилагающуюся к ним записку, Хейл понял, что Кора предпочла сообщить родителям о счастливой личной жизнь брата самостоятельно. 

"Для Стайлза", — было написано к кусочке пергамента, и мужчина чертыхнулся. Хорошо, они переживут это. 

"Надеюсь, мы увидим его летом", — звучало в письме, и вот теперь преподаватель реально заволновался. Ему двадцать пять лет, но сейчас казалось, что пятнадцать. В конце концов, как бы сильно он не любил свою семью, порой они были просто невыносимы. Хотя, вспоминая Стайлза... они точно сойдутся. В письме не было ни единого слова о том, что родители имеют что-то против отношений Дерека с парнем, который был не только младше его, но и все еще являлся его студентом. Только милые пожелания, типичные вопросы и слова радости за личную жизнь сына. 

Хейл обожал свою семью. 

 

х х х

 

Двадцать третье мая наступило двумя днями позже.

К пяти часам вечера все было готово. Питер привез сливочное пиво еще два дня назад, Айзек с друзьями украсил комнату профессора, не задавая лишних вопросов, а Эллисон и остальные занимались последними штрихами в сервировке столов. Даже Джексон, до этого стоявший в стороне, что-то помогал и негромко переговаривался со Скоттом. Удивительно, как праздник мог объединять людей. 

Дерек заметно нервничал. Помимо законченного подарка, он обещал Стилински кое-что особенное, что не совсем входило в рамки приличий, но от одних мыслей о том, что, вероятнее всего, у них со Стайлзом сегодня будет секс, щеки Хейла начинали гореть. Что было весьма странной реакцией, он не был неопытным мальчишкой, был с женщинами и мужчинами, но, как оказалось, осознание того, что ты собирается заниматься любовью, а не чем-то безрассудным и, зачастую, не совсем трезвым, заставляло думать об этом в разы больше. 

Лидия со Стайлзом опоздали на десять минут. 

Рыжеволосая красавица ослепительно улыбалась, когда открыла дверь в кабинет, и рейвенкловец в изумлении замер на входе, услышав громкое "С днем рождения, Стайлз!" Хейл видел, как на его лица одна за другой сменяются эмоции, начиная от шока и заканчивая неподдельным счастьем, и ему самому хотелось широко улыбаться, что он и делал. 

— Вы просто сумасшедшие, — смеясь, сказал парень. Дэнни кивнул, вызывая смех и у всех остальных. Махилани позвал сам Дерек, потому что был ему благодарен за то, что он, пусть не совсем заметно, но помогал в отношениях Дерека и Стайлза, направляя последнего. — А ты! Мог бы сказать, Дерек! 

Кора закусила губу, глядя, как Стилински улыбается, а потом подходит к ее брату и запечатлевает на его губах скромный, но искренний поцелуй, который продлился едва ли десять секунд. В комнате повисла тишина, которая спустя секунду была разрушена криком Скотта, который МакКолл грубо обозвал поздравлением. 

— С тебя пять галлеонов, ящерица, — ухмыльнулся Эйдан, смотря на Джексона, который сжал челюсти, но деньги передал. 

— Ты тоже на Слизерине, придурок, — выплюнул Уиттмор, но Лидия метнула в его сторону весьма красноречивый взгляд, из-за чего парню пришлось замолчать. 

Все было просто замечательно. Еда быстро уходила со столов, дружные разговоры прерывались смехом, и Дерек, сидя в одном кресле со Стайлзом, ощущал, что он невероятно счастлив. Эти ребята были младше него, но они все казались такими родными, что мужчина был готов собираться вот так хотя бы раз в месяц. 

К одиннадцати вечера пришлось разойтись. Во-первых, потому что Эйдан притащил огневиски, и некоторым ребятам просто необходимо было лечь в кровать. Во-вторых, к ним заглянул Питер, а потом и МагГонагалл, которая позвала Дерека в коридор и говорила с ним о чем-то минут пятнадцать, но вернулся в комнату мужчина весь довольным. И в-третьих, Лидия все еще была старостой, и даже если два часа назад она просила долить ей огневиски, сейчас девушка упрямо выгнала всех из помещения, оставляя Стайлза и Дерека наедине. 

— Я не верю, что вы это провернули, — улыбнулся Стилински, подходя поближе к мужчине, который запирал дверь. 

— Ты был так увлечен своими записями и экзаменами, что мы решили сделать это сюрпризом, — пожал плечами Дерек, впуская парня в объятия и прижимая крепче к себе. 

— Итак, я совершеннолетний, Дерек. 

— Да. Поздравляю, — мужчина вытащил небольшой сверток и протянул его молодому человеку. — Я подумал, отдать его наедине будет лучше. 

Рейвенкловец быстро распаковал подарок и восхищенно посмотрел на проделанную Хейлом работу. Медальон выглядел потрясающе. По крышке во все стороны расходились полоски топаза, а внутри обнаружилось место для небольшой фотографии. Все-таки, Дерек не решился вставлять то фото, которое нравилось ему, оставляя эту прерогативу имениннику. 

— Ты невероятный, — рассмеялся Стилински, заставляя мужчину улыбнуться. Невозможно было смотреть на этого парня без улыбки и влюбленного взгляда, просто невозможно. 

 

х х х

 

Стайлз аккуратно кладет медальон на стол к остальным подаркам и в миг оказывается около Дерека. Парень опускает взгляд в пол, а потом вдруг смотрит Дереку в глаза и притягивает для поцелуя. 

Хейл проводит языком по нижней губе студента, и тот покладисто открывает рот, позволяя профессору углубить поцелуй. Они стоят так, просто целуясь и пытаясь содрать друг с друга одежду, несколько минут, и когда юноша уверенно направляется в сторону кровати, мужчина понимает, насколько они близки к тому моменту, когда скрывать будет уже нечего. 

С трудом, Дереку удается стянуть со Стайлза рубашку, а за ней и футболку, оставляя его без одежды выше пояса, и мужчина позволяет себе пройтись жадным взглядом по темным бусинам сосков, заметной талии и дорожке волосков, которая уходит под ремень брюк. Стилински требуется чуть больше усилий, чтобы избавить Хейла от рубашки и, округлив глаза, посмотреть на тело преподавателя. 

— Да ты чертово божество, — усмехается парень, спустя мгновение застонав, потому что мужчина оставляет несколько темнеющих пятнышек на его шее, а потом закусывает тонкую кожу на ключице. На секунду ласки прекращаются, и Хейл, чуть нахмурившись, заглядывает студенту в глаза. 

— Ты точно уверен, что хочешь этого? 

— Если ты сейчас не продолжишь, то я оторву тебе голову, волче, — тепло улыбается Стайлз, и Дерека трясет, стоит ему услышать свое новое прозвище. Собственно, трясет его не только из-за этого. 

Им удается завалиться на кровать, попутно сшибая с тумбы стакан, который осколками разлетается по полу. 

— Плевать, — бубнит Хейл, снова возвращаясь к губам парня. Он целует его горячо, влажно, сразу пропуская язык в рот Стайлза, и натыкается на стон, который сводит с ума. 

Дерек переходит поцелуями на плечи юноши, ведет дорожку из касаний губами по груди и открытому животу Стилински, заставляя парня выгибаться под ласками. Мужчина легко справляется с ремнем, не менее просто стягивает брюки прямо вместе с боксерами и, усмехаясь, заглядывает в глаза Стайлзу, который приподнимает голову и смотрит так, что голова идет кругом. 

Хейл касается языком только головки члена любимого, а потом проводит влажную дорожку по всему стволу. Стайлз зажмуривается и стонет, громко и протяжно, и Дерек уверен, что еще мгновение — и он сам кончит от этих звуков. Парень сжимает руками простыни, и он такой невероятно молчаливый, но щедрый на стоны, что преподавателя разрывает от чувств к этому юноше. 

Тот что-то бормочет, закусывает губы до крови, и стоит Дереку снова провести языком по стволу, выводя языком восьмерки, рейвенкловец теряет остатки самообладания и выдает такие звуки, за которые надо прятать в самые дальние уголки Азкабана, потому что это незаконно, сводить с ума таким способом. 

Дерек более уверенный в постели, он продолжает двигать головой, его язык вырисовывает непонятные узоры по всему стволу члена, то и дело проникая в щелку на головке, из-за чего Стайлз не находит себе места, прячет руки в волосах на затылке мужчины, стонет — громко, сбивчиво — и кончает, стоит Хейлу выпустить член изо рта и пору раз провести рукой вверх-вниз, выгибаясь на кровати и ругаясь на каком-то непонятном Дереку языке. 

Стайлз выглядит таким довольным и уставшим, что Дереку кажется вероломством продолжать сейчас, но парень неожиданно подтягивается на локти, тянется к палочке, брошенной на тумбочку, и произносит:

— Акцио, салфетки и см... сумка, — и в мгновение эти предметы оказываются в руках юноши. Пока Хейл выхватывает салфетки и аккуратно вытирает живот Стайлза от семени, молодой человек достает из сумки небольшую баночку и протягивает ее в руки мужчине. — Не спрашивай. Ты, наверняка, все знаешь. 

И преподаватель знает. 

Он не собирается выслушивать потом мыслей от Стилински сейчас, поэтому жарко целует его в распахнутые губы и позволяет себе легко сжать ягодицы парня, получая в ответ на это низкий стон прямо в губы. Хейл нежный и заботливый, он продолжает целовать Стайлза, одновременно с этим раздвигая ягодицы парня. Дерек едва двигает кистью, легко надавливает одним пальцем на тугое колечко мышц, проникает им внутрь буквально на сантиметр и почти незаметно двигает. Волшебник под ним давится стоном, и мужчина принимает это как сигнал к действию. 

Он двигает пальцем, проникая глубже, и он на удивление легко проходит, что заставляет Дерека закусить губу, чтобы не задать настолько пошлый вопрос, что стыдно о нем даже думать. Однако, добавляя второй палец и отвлекая юношу от дискомфорта сладкими поцелуями в губы, шею, ключицы, профессор все же решается. 

— Ты?... 

— Да, Дерек, да, — со стоном выдыхает Стайлз, и Хейл усмехается. нетерпеливый мальчишка. 

Мужчина продолжает прикасаться губами к плечам, груди, соскам Стайлза, заставляя того вздрагивать от прикосновений, и в один момент он добавляет третий палец, из-за чего Стилински немного неуютно ерзает, но расслабляется, когда получает поцелуй в губы. Несколько движения, и рейвенкловец вдруг стонет, хрипло и протяжно, и тяжело дышит. Дерек позволяет себе улыбнуться, продолжая движения пальцами и одновременно оставляя очередное багровеющее пятнышко на шее юноши. 

— Давай, Дерек, — шепчет он, приоткрыв глаза. — Я готов. 

Хейл делает еще несколько движений пальцами, потом в мгновение вытаскивает их и проводит рукой по члену, распределяя смазку. Мужчина придвигает парня ближе к себе, осторожно закидывает одну ногу себе на плечо и приставляет головку к растянутому входу. 

— Давай же, Хейл, не ме-едл... — Стайлз задыхается стоном, когда Дерек входит, сантиметр за сантиметром, заполняя собой, и юноша кусает губы, но кивает. Тогда профессор делает первый толчок, входит на всю длину и замирает, смотря в глаза Стилински. Радужка почти полностью скрылась зрачком, парень дышит — часто-часто — и хнычет, требуя продолжения. 

Дерек чуть усмехается, но начинает медленно двигаться, практически выходя из Стайлза и входя на всю длину, делает несколько движений, а потом чуть меняет угол и слышит громкий стон Стилински. Теперь Хейл двигается только так, меняя темп, ускоряя толчки, от чего стонет сам и практически горит от срывающих крышу стонов рейвенкловца. Тот громко повторяет имя Дерека, словно мантру, лепечет какую-то ерунду между именем, прикрывает глаза и оставляет царапины на спине мужчины, которые затягиваются практически мгновенно. Дереку тяжело держать в руках волка внутри, он рвется наружу, но Стайлз цепляется за плечи преподавателя также крепко, как Хейл держится за человеческую сущность, и это не мешает. 

Тут нет ничего красивого, только страсть и такая сильная любовь, что воздух будто плавится, время тянется подобно тягучей карамели, заставляя забыть о счете секунд и минут, оставляя в комнате только звуки тел, низких стонов и клятв в любви, которые эхом отбиваются от каменных стен и не забываются, висят над кроватью. 

Дерек сбивается с заданного ритма, начиная просто хаотично двигать бедрами, Стайлз ругается, сжимаясь от особенно сильных толчков и, задыхаясь, шепчет: "Еще, еще, еще, Дер, люблю тебя, Боже". Хейл продолжает двигаться так: у него сбито дыхание, темп давно потерян, толчки становятся резкими, без нежностей, но Стилински только крепче обхватывает ногами бедра мужчины, прижимая ближе к себе, и Дерек чувствует, что еще чуть-чуть, и он точно взорвется от ощущений и чувств, переполняющих его тело. 

Профессор оборачивает руку вокруг члена Стайлза, пытается двигать ею в такт собственным движениям, и парень под ним заказывает глаза от удовольствия, а сам Дерек буквально рычит, не в силах больше сдерживаться. Ему хватает еще пары глубоких толчков, чтобы кончить, и рейвнкловец изливается вслед за ним, пачкая живот и практически крича имя Хейла. 

Стилински чувствует мужчину в себе еще несколько мгновений, но заполненность исчезает, стоит Дереку выйти из юноши и завалиться рядом на кровати, пытаясь восстановить дыхание. Ему удается сделать это быстрее, чем молодому человеку, и Хейл наугад тянется к палочке ка углу подушки, взмахивает ею и произносит: 

— Экскуро, — и спустя минуту они оба чистые, на что Стайлз благодарно стонет и прижимается к все еще горячему телу мужчины. 

— Я люблю тебя, — бормочет он куда-то в плечо Дереку, пока он рассматривает созвездия родинок на плечах парня. 

— Я тоже люблю тебя, — отзывается Хейл в ответ, оставляет практически невесомый поцелуй на губах Стайлза, и поворачивается на бок, натягивая одеяло на себя и возлюбленного. Дерек засыпает под спокойное дыхание Стилински и мечтает, чтобы так было всегда. 

 

х х х

 

Стайлз по утрам смешной. Взъерошенный, до сих пор сонный и мечтающий вернуться в кровать. Этим утром он чрезвычайно активный. Экзамены отошли на второй план, стоило парню открыть глаза и встретиться с взглядом Дерека, который смотрел с такой неприкрытой любовью, что описать словами просто невозможно. 

При всем при этом, Стилински передвигался, подобно пингвину по комнате преподавателя, пока сам Хейл хохотал не в силах выбраться из постели. 

— Дурак, мне неудобно, — заныл юноша, когда вновь наклонился за какой-то вещью, оказавшейся на полу. 

— Ты волшебник, Стайлз. Используй магию, — усмехнулся Дерек, заставляя рейвенкловца кинуть в него футболкой. Однако, Стилински все же взмахнул парочкой, облегченно выдохнув. Хейл не знал заклинания, которое избавляло бы людей от боли, но его пара, похоже, была куда умнее него. 

Им пришлось расстаться перед входом в Большой зал, потому что Стайлза ждали друзья, а Дерека — работа, но парень клятвенно заверил, что будет в комнате профессора в шесть часов с парой учебников, чтобы повторить информацию перед экзаменом по Защите от Темных Искусств, который должен был состояться послезавтра. 

Стайлз вошел в зал, спокойно добираясь до своего законного места, когда рядом неожиданно возникла Лидия. Лидия, которая так хитро улыбалась, что можно было подумать, будто она отравила весь Хогвартс. Хотя, возможно, так и было. 

— Поздравляю, — протянула слизеринка, не скрывая довольной улыбки. — Я так рада за тебя. 

— Ага, Лидия, спасибо, это слишком неловко, уйди, пожалуйста, — успел прошипеть Стилински до того, как рядом уселись остальные друзья, по очереди спрашивая об успехах прошлой ночи. 

Молодой человек в очередной раз закатил глаза, развязал галстук, расстегнул первые пуговицы рубашки и оттянул воротник, демонстрируя компании бардовые метки. Скотт присвистнул, на что Эллисон стукнула его книгой по плечу, а Кора расплылась в улыбке. 

— Фактически, ты выиграл пари, — хмыкнула девушка, облокачиваясь об Айзека. 

— Фактически, не было никакого пари, — подмигнул Стайлз, поднимаясь на ноги из-за стола. Кора понятливо кивнула и вернулась к обсуждению чего-то важного с Лейхи. Лидия странно посмотрела на Джексона, из чего Стилински сделал вывод, что у них опять что-то не ладится, но Эллисон отвлекла подругу, начиная разговор о мантии на выпускной. Скотт поднялся из-за стола вслед за другом, и они вместе отправились в сторону библиотеки. 

— Ты счастлив с ним? — спросил вдруг МакКолл, пока они шли по коридору школы, которую собирались покинуть через полтора месяца. 

— Больше, чем ты можешь представить, — улыбнулся Стайлз, смотря на друга.

— Тогда хорошо, — Скотт кивнул, удовлетворенный ответом. Стилински понятия не имел, к чему этот вопрос был задан, но это было неважно. 

— Остались экзамены и выпускной, представляешь? — вновь заговорил гриффиндорец, распахивая дверь библиотеки и проходя внутрь. 

— Не представляю. Мы только вчера путали кабинеты и ошибались уроками из-за лестниц. А сейчас нужно попрощаться с этим. Нет, Скотт, я не готов к этому. 

— Я тоже, бро. Совершенно не готов. 

Стайлз со Скоттом просидели в библиотеке пару часов и разошлись: МакКолл отправился на встречу с Арджент, а Стилински, забрав из гостиной книги и подмигнув Дэнни, вернулся в комнату к Дереку. 

Вечер ушел на повторение магии стихий, и спать Хейл утянул рейвенкловца только ближе к полуночи. Стайлз долго крутился в кровати, пока не прижался к Дереку и не закрыл глаза, однако, сон не шел еще очень долго. 

Он не представлял, как сможет покинуть место, где обрел счастье.


	10. Глава десятая, в которой Стайлз и Ко, наконец, выпускаются из Хогвартса. В эпизодах: всё становится на свои места. Точнее, все.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *отсылка к сериалу "Игра Престолов", 5 сезон, 10 серия.   
> **Пивз — полтергейст, обитатель школы «Хогвартс».

Экзамены продолжались до середины июня, и Стайлз возвращался с каждого из них удивительно довольный результатами. Его рассказ об экзамене по Защите от Темных Искусств заставил Дерека поволноваться, так как Питер — душка, а не учитель — решил добавить в экзамены свою лепту, оставив в конце испытания боггарта. Стилински, конечно же, справился, но в кабинет к Хейлу явился, пусть и довольный, но слегка побледневший. 

— Что ты увидел? — осторожно поинтересовался мужчина, обнимая парня, которого немного потряхивало. 

— Отца. И тебя. Мертвых, — едва слышно сказал Стайлз и уткнулся носом в мантию преподавателя, стараясь скрыть там все эмоции. Они с Дереком просидели так около часа, просто слушая дыхание друг друга, пока рейвенкловец не заснул. 

Оставалось пройти экзаменационный тест по Уходу за Магическими Существами, и парень мог официально заявить, что он абсолютно свободен. Правда, от этого становилось как-то грустно, и парень предпочитал проводить вечера в компании друзей и Дерека, чтобы пообщаться как можно дольше перед грядущим расставанием. 

За последние годы в Хогвартсе кое-что изменилось, и теперь по окончании экзаменов результаты приходили ученикам до отъезда из школы. Также профессор МакГонагалл настояла на новой традиции: прощальном бале для выпускников, на который ребята могли привести в качестве пары любого ученика школы.

Весьма ожидаемо, Скотт пригласил Эллисон на бал прямо на завтраке в последний учебный понедельник. Учебным этот день для всех, кроме седьмых курсов, которые освобождались от занятий для подготовки к экзаменам. Арджент, конечно же, ответила согласием и оставила на губах своего парня ласковый поцелуй, вызывая свист Эйдана, который чудесным образом оказался за столом Рейвенкло рядом с братом. 

Эрика и Бойд шли в паре по умолчанию, и никто не удивился, когда Вернон просто приподнял бровь, смотря на блондинку, а она, ухмыляясь, кивнула в ответ. Дэнни и Итан своим видом подразумевали, что пойдут они вместе, а Эйдан предпочел пригласить какую-то девушку с шестого курса Хаффлпаффа, удивив этим практически всех. 

— У меня тонкая душевная организация, — с умным видом продекламировал слизеринец, прикрывая глаза на смешки друзей. — Мне нужен кто-то, кто сможет поддержать разговор о художниках и писателях девятнадцатого века. 

— Тебе нужен кто-то, кто будет терпеть твой ужасный характер, — хмыкнула Лидия, оторвавшись от книги. 

Мартин сидела за рейвенкловским столом уже больше недели. Джексона она игнорировала, но причину их разлада не сообщала, предпочитая кидать вслед парню долгие взгляды и закусывать губы, стараясь сдержать слезы. Стилински пытался поговорить с девушкой, не узнавая причины, просто поддержать ее, но слизеринка отвергла помощь, гордо улыбаясь. 

— Я полном порядке, Стайлз, — сказала она холодным тоном, и парень сделал вывод, что все точно не в порядке. Кажется, произошло что-то серьезное, иначе девушка не переживала бы так сильно, и спустя пару дней после возникновения проблемы они с Джексоном вновь сидели бы и ворковали рядышком. 

Торжественного примирения не ожидалось, и Стилински сделал то, что делал всегда, когда его друзьям требовалась помощь, но они не могли этого признать. Парень просто взял палочку и зажал Уиттмора в одном из коридоров подземелий, не давая возможности выбраться из цепких рук. 

— Если ты мне не скажешь, что произошло у вас с Лидией, то я испробую на тебе новое заклинание, у которого еще нет контр-заклятия, — тепло улыбнулся молодой человек, смотря в сине-зеленые глаза друга.

— Отпусти меня, Стилински, — рыкнул парень в ответ, пытаясь отпихнуть Стайлза, но его попытка не увенчалась успехом. Похоже, Джексон понял, что избавиться от назойливого приятеля ему не удастся, поэтому закатил глаза, скривил губы в усмешке, но все таки сделал вдох для рассказа. — Я уезжаю в Нью-Йорк, чтобы поступить там учиться на аврора. Отец настаивает на переезде в Штаты. 

Рейвенкловец нахмурился, но шаг назад сделал. Уиттмор, похоже, теперь не собирался убегать или даже уходить, поэтому сложил руки на груди и прижался спиной к каменной стене. Лидия упрямо не хотела отпускать Джексона, она просила поехать с ним, но парень знал, что ей светит потрясающая карьера в Министерстве Магии Великобритании, и тратить свое время на него было просто кощунством для ее умственных способностей. Мартин предлагала остаться в Лондоне и обучаться на аврора здесь, но отец не просто настаивал, он отдавал приказы и требовал их исполнения, так что слизеринец просто не мог отказать. Или мог, но боялся. 

— Знаешь, Джексон, я скажу тебе одну вещь, — тяжело вздохнул Стайлз. — Я был влюблен в Лидию со второго курса, но она выбрала тебя. Не потому что ты богаче, красивее или круче, а потому что она тебя любит. И если ты посмеешь бросить ее, то я обещаю, что просто прикончу тебя. 

— Мой отец... 

— Ты всегда говорил, что ненавидишь его. Что мешает тебе ослушаться? Что мешает тебе выбрать не его мечту, которую он не смог осуществить в молодости, а свою собственную, где вы с Лидией работаете в команде, а потом рожаете кучу кричащих детей, которые носятся по вашей кухне и сшибают всех с пути? Если тебе негде жить, то Мартин-мэнор всегда будет счастлив распахнуть перед тобой свои двери. Если пролетишь и там, то у нас дома всегда найдется свободная комната, — юноша закусил губу, но все-таки решился продолжить свой монолог. — Никогда не думал, что скажу это, но, Уиттмор, возьми себя в руки и позови девушку, которую любишь, на бал. А потом скажи, что останешься. Аврорат — он и в Африке аврорат, а Лидия одна. 

Джексон с недоверием посмотрел на Стайлза, задумался на несколько долгих минут, а потом неожиданно обнял Стилински, оставляя того в ступоре. 

— Спасибо, Стайлз, — негромко произнес слизеринец, направляясь к лестнице. — Если все пройдет как надо, то буду слать тебе открытки. 

Рейвенкловец довольно усмехнулся, смотря на удаляющуюся фигуру друга, а потом мысленно дал себе "пять" и направился к Дереку. Теперь их вечера стали более... увлекательными. Не надо было ограничивать себя и сдерживать, чтобы случайно не сделать что-то глупое. Теперь все глупости делились на двоих и приправлялись чем-нибудь пикантным сверху. 

Дерек открыл дверь, тепло улыбаясь и сходу запечатлевая на губах Стайлза легкий поцелуй. Однако мгновение спустя Хейл сделался каким-то задумчивым и хмурым, заставляя Стилински чуть наклонить голову и прищуриться. 

— Что-то случилось? — приподняв брови, спросил парень, не отрывая взгляда от мужчины.

— Я не знал, как сказать тебе, — аккуратно начал преподаватель, подходя ближе к парню, который заметно напрягся.

— У тебя есть жена и пять детей? 

— Мерлин, нет! Просто тогда, в твой день рождения, я выходил поговорить с Минервой. И она в курсе наших отношений, Стайлз, — выдохнул, наконец, Дерек, заставляя Стилински резко выдохнуть. Он знал, что, в конце концов, это выплывет на поверхность. Что кто-то из друзей может проговориться или, быть может, он сам сможет раскрыть то, что происходит между ним и профессором. И сейчас это было больше неожиданностью, чем чем-то страшным. 

— Окей. Она тебя уволила? Меня исключили? Всех нас отправят на гильотину и наших друзей тоже? Нас отправят голышом по всему Хогвартсу, а МакГонагалл возьмет колокол и будет кричать "Позор" на каждый наш шаг*? — затараторил юноша, сбивая Дерека с мыслей и заставляя рассмеяться. 

— Ладно, я могу понять первые три предположения. Но голышом по школе? Ты серьезно, Стайлз? 

— Это отец, он подключил дома Нетфликс, я смотрел сериалы все лето. Тебе лучше не знать, что я видел, — отмахнулся парень. — Ну а если серьезно? 

— Минерва спросила, почему я позволил устроить вам вечеринку у себя в комнате. И я случайно выложил ей все, что было у меня на уме. Она спросила, не влияют ли наши отношения на твою успеваемость. Я ответил, что ни в коем случае. И она просто улыбнулась и пожелала нам счастья, намекнув, что видела нас пару раз, когда я неплотно закрывал дверь. Сказала, что никто не осудит нас, если мы перестанем прятаться и будем более открытыми. 

— Она святая, серьезно, — раскрыв рот, вымолвил Стилински, смотря на мужчину, который с улыбкой кивнул и заключил Стайлза в объятия. 

Дышать стало легче, и парень не мог понять по какой именно причине. Всё смешалось в одну кучу и огромным камнем упало с плеч молодого человека, заставляя счастливо улыбаться.

— Мне остался всего один экзамен, и я закончу школу, а МакГи фактически дала нам благословение, так что... пойдешь со мной на выпускной? 

Дерек на мгновение замер, будто бы не зная, что сказать. Стайлз засомневался, стоило ли ему это делать, прикрыл глаза и приготовился к отказу, но вместо этого почувствовал губы Хейла на своей шее, что явно не означало, что мужчина против. Профессор отстранился, с нежностью во взгляде смотря на рейвенкловца, что заставило самого парня сдержать счастливый писк. 

— Конечно, пойду. Я же обязан посмотреть на лица тех, кто говорил, что ты не самый крутой парень в школе, когда ты появишься на людях с таким красавчиком, — рассмеялся Хейл, и Стайлз в шоке уставился на возлюбленного. 

— Я на всех вас плохо влияю. Надо чаще держать рот на замке или начать выражаться настолько грязно, что тебе будет стыдно. 

— Мечтай, — усмехнулся Дерек, прижимая юношу к себе и начиная покрывать его шею легкими поцелуями. 

Он быстро спустился к ключицам, оторвался на мгновение, помогая семикурснику избавиться от мантии и рубашки, а после продолжил дорожку поцелуев прямиком к ремню брюк Стилински, опускаясь на колени. Парень прикусил руку, но взгляда от действий мужчины оторвать не мог — каждый раз, когда Дерек становился таким, можно было отмечать красным и требовать продолжения снова и снова. 

Мужчина поднял взгляд потемневших серо-зеленых глаз, встречаясь с расфокусированным взглядом Стайлза, чуть усмехнулся и потянул брюки вниз прямо с боксерами, заставляя рейвенкловца сильнее прикусить руку и выдохнуть. Хейл прошелся языком по стволу члена, а потом накрыл губами головку, из-за чего юноша откинул голову назад и застонал. 

Стайлз сходил с ума от этих ласок, ему казалось, что он взорвется от ощущений, он запустил свою руку в волосы Дерека, на что тот хмыкнул, но не прекратил двигать головой, заглатывая возбуждение студента почти на всю длину. Стилински хватило не надолго, и стоило профессору еще раз провести языком по щелке на головке, парень не выдержал и бурно излился в рот преподавателю, который, ничуть не смущаясь, проглотил семя и сразу же поднялся на ноги, оставляя на губах Стайлза поцелуй. 

— Ты ненормальный, — тяжело выдохнул юноша, на что Хейл пожал плечами и удалился в сторону ванной комнаты, но оставлять его без разрядки Стайлз не собирался, поэтому быстро натянул штаны и последовал за возлюбленным. О том, что видели и слышали стены дерековой ванной, лучше никому не знать, не всякий в состоянии перенести такие подробности чужой личной жизни. 

 

х х х

 

Экзамен по Уходу за Магическими Существами состоялся в четверг. Дерек лично присутствовал в зале, чтобы проследить за правильным выполнением заданий и, если что, помочь справиться с проблемами. Помимо него экзамен принимали двое мужчин и женщина, все трое — работники Министерства Магии. 

Хейл спокойно выдыхал, когда ученики один за одним писали тесты и выполняли практическое задание весьма хорошо, что не могло не радоваться его, как профессора, который провел с этими ребятами их крайний учебный год в школе. Последним в аудиторию вошел Стайлз, тепло улыбнулся всем, взял в руки пергамент с письменным заданием и справился с ним за десять минут. Экзаменаторы удивленно уставились на парня, который лишь пожал плечами, направляясь к большому шкафу, стоящему в другом углу зала. 

Каждому ученику доставался свой вид магических существ, но Стилински, похоже, повезло больше других. 

— Каппа. Серьезно? Вы бы еще медведя гризли притащили, — парень скептически посмотрел на мужчину из Министерства, который на этот выпад смог только растерянно пожать плечами. Дерек заметно напрягся. Каппа - опасное существо, если не знаешь, как с ним обращаться или как обезопасить от него себя. Но также профессор был уверен в Стайлзе и его знаниях, так что пересилил свое волнение и с улыбкой стал наблюдать за действиями студента. 

Юноша легким движением руки осушил всю воду в аудитории, а после смог за пятнадцать минут, используя несколько простых заклинаний, загнать существо в клетку и вернуть всю воду на место. 

Усмехнувшись, Стайлз картинно поклонился и покинул аудиторию под одобрительные возгласы экзаменаторов. 

— Вы проделали отличную работу с этими ребятами, мистер Хейл, — улыбнулся Крис Арджент, заместитель Министра магии, когда просматривал результаты ребят, сидя в кабинете вместе с Дереком. — Слышал, на вашем курсе обучался молодой человек моей дочери, МакКолл. 

— Д-да, — Хейл немного удивился подобному заявлению. 

— Он неплохой парень? 

— Он отличный парень. На уроках и вне их, когда я вижу их компанию, хочется улыбнуться, а Вы знаете, что я не люблю этого делать, — рассмеялся Дерек. Крис подхватил его смех, встал из-за стола и дружелюбно пожал преподавателю руку. 

— Результаты всех экзаменов придут в школу завтра утром. Предупредите ребят, — с этими словами Арджент покинул помещение, заставляя Дерека спокойно выдохнуть. Оставалось совсем немного, и Стайлз покинет школу, забирая с собой много воспоминаний и сердце одного (раньше) хмурого преподавателя. 

 

х х х

 

Министерские совы влетели в Большой зал прямо перед завтраком, когда ученики и учителя только собирались за столами, чтобы перекусить перед грядущим днем. Стайлз со Скоттом, однако, уже больше часа сидели за столом Рейвенкло в попытках обсудить, когда они смогут увидеться летом. 

Письма с именами парней упали в паре сантиметров от тарелок, и оба набросились на листки пергамента, открывая их и вчитываясь в результаты. 

— Мерлиновы подштанники, Стайлз, я иду учиться на доктора, — медленно произнес МакКолл, вновь и вновь пробегаясь глазами по написанному. — Стайлз, я набрал нужные баллы! 

Скотт заорал так громко, что вошедшая в Большой зал Лидия закатила глаза, но, заметив на столе Слизерина сов, тут же пошла по направлению к ним. Девушка сдавала практически все предметы и ожидала свои оценки не меньше любого другого ученика, а Эллисон, шедшая бок о бок с Мартин, метнулась к столу своего факультета и выхватила письмо со своим именем из лап большой совы, которую, наверняка, прислал ее отец. 

Брюнетка тепло улыбнулась, открыв конверт и увидев свои результаты, села рядом со своим парнем и, немного нахмурившись, посмотрела на Стилински. 

— В чем проблема, Стайлз? Что-то не так? — на что рейвенкловец протянул девушке свой листок пергамента, и, стоило Элли прочитать его содержимое, она приоткрыла рот и с восторгом в глазах уставилась на друга. 

— Да что там такое? — не выдержал Скотт, выхватывая результаты Стайлза из рук своей девушки. Глаза гриффиндорца широко раскрылись, стоило ему шепотом зачитать текст письма Стилински. — Охренеть, бро. Просто охренеть. 

Потихоньку в зал прибывало все больше народу. В основном, все выпускники были довольны своими оценками. Лидия сидела в обнимку с Джексоном, который что-то рассказывал рыжеволосой волшебнице; Эллисон и Скотт удалились за стол Хаффлпаффа, с улыбками о чем-то переговариваясь; молчаливый Бойд счастливо улыбался, прижимая к себе Эрику; Дэнни наплевал на все приличия и позволил Итану оставлять поцелуи на своей шее. Остальным, похоже, не было дела до этих двоих, но Стилински обвел глазами каждую парочку, улыбнулся чему-то своему и посмотрел за преподавательский стол, где место Дерека пустовало. 

Хейл нещадно опаздывал, но это было только на руку рейвенкловцу, у которого в голове неожиданно появился весьма интересный план. В зале стояла суета, все болтали, обсуждали оценки и делились впечатлениями от окончившихся экзаменов. И только Стилински выжидающе смотрел на двери. 

И не даром. Стоило преподавателю по Уходу за Магическими Существами войти в Большой зал, Стайлз в мгновение поднялся из-за стола и пошел навстречу Дереку. Мужчина замер среди столов практически в центре зала, а рейвенкловец лишь усмехнулся, подошел близко-близко, нагло вторгся в личное пространство профессора и впился в его губы своими. 

Гомон в зале утих в одно мгновение. Все, словно зачарованные, смотрели на картину, которая разворачивалась перед ними: Хейл удивленно приподнял бровь, но Стайлз что-то шепнул в поцелуй, обвил руками шею возлюбленного, чуть приподнимаясь на носочках, а Дерек устроил свои руки на поясе Стилински, позволяя себе немного углубить поцелуй. 

Эйдан встал на скамейку и засвистел, вызывая смех у большинства людей, находящихся в зале. А потом кто-то неожиданно встал и начал хлопать (Стайлз готов поспорить на сотню галлеонов, что это была Лидия, черт возьми, Мартин), и все подхватили аплодисменты, заставляя Стилински закончить поцелуй и спрятаться лицо в дерековой мантии. 

— И это я еще ненормальный? — усмехнулся Дерек в волосы парню, оставляя в них легкий поцелуй. 

— Ага. Все еще ты, — Стайлз усмехнулся, приподнимая голову. Он улыбнулся, оторвался от тела Хейла и закричал на весь зал. — Представление окончено! 

Кто-то начал переговариваться с удвоенной силой, а сам Стилински предложил преподавателю присесть за стол Рейвенкло, на что мужчина получил кивок от МакГонагалл, после чего Хейл устроился на знакомой лавочке, прижимаясь к своему парню. 

— Держи. Это наша общая работа, — Стайлз протянул пергамент с оценками мужчине, и Хейл внимательно прочитал все, с гордостью смотря на юношу. — Я сделал даже Лидию, и хотя по количеству предметов она меня обошла, я сделал ее по качеству сдачи. 

— Ты, должно быть, шутишь, — протянула Кора, заглядывая в листок. — Все "Превосходно"? Стилински, как? Ты встречался с моим братом после уроков, когда ты успевал учиться? 

— Шесть лет до этого? — рассмеялся Стилински, за что получил тычок под ребро от младшей Хейл, которая вернулась к Айзеку и начала что-то шептать ему на ухо, заставляя бедного парня покрыться красными пятнами вдоль шеи и по щекам. 

— Послезавтра выпускной, — улыбаясь, протянул Дерек. Но спустя мгновение мужчина помрачнел, хотя старался выглядеть счастливым. — А потом ты уедешь. 

— Не загадывай, Хмуроволк. У меня другие планы, — Стайлз подмигнул преподавателю, откинувшись на его грудь. — А пока давай-ка обговорим наши костюмы. 

Как бы сильно Дерек не любил Стайлза, говорить об одежде мужчина ненавидел. Хотя с рейвенкловцем даже этот разговор превращался во что-то ценное и важное. Им пришлось потратить час завтрака на то, чтобы обсудить костюмы на выпускной. Дерек сказал, что подойдет к гостиной факультета к шести, так как начало бала было назначено ровно на семь. А зная этих влюбленных, можно было предположить, что в ином случае они могут опоздать. 

После завтрака Хейл удалился, чтобы провести последние уроки у младших курсов, а Стилински, довольный, отправился к Черному озеру, чтобы просто немного отдохнуть, однако там он застал Эллисон и Скотта. 

Вместо всяких разговоров ребята просто сели рядом и несколько минут смотрели на тихую гладь озера, которая покрывалась мелкой рябью, стоило подуть ветерку. Они все понимали, что могут не встретиться после этого лета, но также в душе каждого грелся огонек, который не позволит им забыть друг про друга. В конце концов, у них будут каникулы и выходные: и у Стайлза в Хогвартсе, и у Скотта в Мунго, и у Эллисон в Министерстве. Стилински был уверен, что к ним присоединятся и Лидия с Джексоном, и Бойд с Эрикой, и Кора с Айзеком, и даже Дэнни с Итаном и Эйданом. 

Как-то незаметно последний учебный год сблизил их всех настолько сильно, будто красная нить судьбы, но судьбы дружбы, а не любви, крепко связала каждого из этой компании. 

Арджент неожиданно всхлипнула, но тут же принялась утирать слезы, смущаясь пристального внимания Стайлза и Скотта. Рейвенкловец тепло улыбнулся. 

— Идем попадем в наши последние школьные неприятности. Пивз** будет счастлив помочь, — Стилински поднялся на ноги, протягивая руку Элли, и девушка легко встала, хватая за руку Скотта. 

Они, в самом деле, попали в неприятности. И Пивз, в самом деле, неплохо поспособствовал этому. 

Все трое заблудились в каком-то старом, давно заброшенном коридоре. Редко тут проходил кто-то, что было заметно по слою пыли на подоконниках и полу. Во всем коридоре обнаружилась всего одна дверь, да и то появившаяся ниоткуда. 

Стайлз дернул ручку, которая легко поддалась, и вошел в комнату, полную колдографий. Тут были старые снимки — времен Первой Магической войны, где, в большинстве своем, фигурировала компания из четырех парней. Были фото времен знаменитого Золотого Трио, немного потускневшие после событий Второй Магической войны. И были колдографии с ними. С первого курса, с распределения. С окончания каждого из учебных лет. Были общие снимки и отдельные. 

Стайлз завороженно рассматривал каждую картинку, улыбался в ответ на улыбки людей на снимках, дотрагивался до истории, которая творилась в стенах этой школы уже много-много лет. Каждый ученик вносил в Хогвартс что-то новое и уносил с собой огромный багаж знаний и опыта, каждый оставлял свой отпечаток, свой маленький след в этой огромной веренице событий, и Стилински был готов разрыдаться прямо сейчас. 

— Это просто волшебно, — прошептала откуда-то взявшаяся Лидия, а потом рейвенкловец огляделся и заметил, что по всему пространству комнаты парят в воздухе фотографии и ходят его однокурсники. Все выпускники собрались в этой комнате сегодняшним вечером, и каждый не мог поверить в реальность происходящего. 

Стайлз улыбнулся, а потом зацепился взглядом за недавний снимок. 

Юный Дерек Хейл махал рукой, держа в руках Кубок школы по квиддичу. Он выглядел беззаботным, лишенным каких-то проблем, по-настоящему счастливым, и Стилински не смог сдержаться, выхватывая колдографию из воздуха и убирая в свою сумку. На месте пропавшего фото появилось такое же, дублированное, и парень в который раз удивился, насколько необычным и прекрасным местом был Хогвартс. 

Ребята покинули комнату со снимками еще нескоро. 

Стайлз вернулся в комнату далеко за полночь, написал пару строк на пергаменте и выпустил Джипи в открытое настежь окно. Она вернулась спустя пятнадцать минут, держа в клюве мышь. Стилински усмехнулся, отвязал ответное послание от Дерека и вновь улыбнулся. 

До утра парень не сомкнул глаза. Казалось, волнительное и немного грустное настроение передалось всем семикурсникам, и, в конце концов, ученики факультета Рейвенкло собрались в общей гостиной, просто разговаривая и попивая горячий какао. Веселые истории сменяли одна другую, слышался дружный смех, и только к утру какофония звуков стихла, отправляя учеников по комнатам. 

Стайлз любил понежиться в кровати, но на сегодня было запланировано еще одно очень важное дело, которое не терпело отлагательств, и юноша в назначенные десять часов утра стоял возле двери, ведущей в кабинет директора. Парень постучал, и дверь сама распахнулась перед ним, впуская в уютное круглое помещение. 

— Мистер Стилински, — раздался голос МакГонагалл. — Приятно Вас видеть. Итак, о чем Вы хотели поговорить? 

Женщина присела за стол, и молодой человек немного неуверенно присел на стул с другой стороны стола. 

— Я бы хотел вернуться в школу в сентябре. У меня есть кое-какие наметки новых заклинаний, многие из них хорошо и, что самое главное, правильно работают. Но тратить эти знания на Аврорат мне не хочется. Я хочу учить детей, хочу быть для них примером. Если вы позволите, я бы желал вернуться в школу в качестве второго профессора Заклинаний в следующем учебном году. Профессор Флитвик не против, он обещал помочь мне освоиться, а потом, в будущем, мы разделим с ним часы занятий. Или я просто возьму на себя смелость открыть углубленный курс изучения заклинаний. 

Минерва окинула рейвенкловца теплым взглядом, что-то тихо сказала портрету знаменитого Альбуса Дамблдора, который в ответ рассмеялся, и кивнула. 

— Конечно, ты можешь вернуться в школу, Стайлз. Тем более, думаю, мистер Хейл обрадуется, — директриса подмигнула, заставляя юношу покраснеть, а потом поднялась из-за стола. — А теперь, я думаю, нам пора заканчивать приготовления к балу. До свидания, мистер Стилински. Буду рада видеть вас в сентябре. 

— Я не подведу Вас, обещаю! — счастливо выкрикнул Стайлз, выходя из кабинета и галопом спускаясь по круговой лестнице. 

— Невероятно талантливый мальчик, — довольно улыбнулась МакГонагалл. 

— Готов поспорить, он довольно надоедлив, — протянул портрет Северуса Снейпа, заставляя директрису рассмеяться. 

— Не спорь, Северус. Этот юноша еще покажет, на что способен, — загадочная улыбка Дамблдора отразилась в глазах Минервы, и женщина поспешила покинуть кабинет директора, чтобы действительно закончить последние приготовления к завтрашнему балу. 

 

х х х

 

В шесть часов вечера, в субботу, в дверь комнаты Стайлза раздался стук. Парень подпрыгнул от неожиданности, прекратил поправлять рубашку и направился к выходу, сразу же открывая дверь и встречаясь с взглядом любимых серо-зеленых глаз. 

— Как ты?.. 

— Я учился на Рейвенкло, Стайлз. Тут редко появляются новые загадки, — мужчина рассмеялся, проходя внутрь комнаты и замирая в центре. Его взгляд был прикован к кровати Стилински, на стене над которой большим облаком были прикреплены фотографии и колдографии. 

Преподаватель прошелся до постели, протянул руку и легко отцепил снимок, найденный Стайлзом два дня назад в комнате, где царило настоящее волшебство. Вчера вечером парню удалось додуматься, что это была Выручай-комната, которая подстроилась под желания выпускников и создала для них вечер неописуемого восторга. 

— Откуда у тебя этот снимок?

— Нашел в Выручай-комнате. Там было много, но твой я не смог оставить там, — молодой человек пожал плечами и вернулся к попыткам завязать бабочку. Мода с последнего известного Святочного бала значительно изменилась, и теперь девушки могли позволить себе прийти на празднование выпускного в платьях, а парни — в строгих костюмах. 

— Оставь, и без нее потрясающе выглядишь, — улыбнулся мужчина, возвращая колдографию на место и подходя ближе к парню. Тот кивнул, кинул злополучную бабочку на стол возле зеркала и обернулся, утыкаясь носом в грудь Дерека. 

— Готов показать всем, насколько у тебя потрясающий парень? — Стайлз ухмыльнулся, за что получил легкий шлепок по заднице, а потом страстный поцелуй в губы. 

— Если ты готов, парень, который упал к моим ногам, — рассмеялся Хейл, припоминая "Знаменитое падение Стилински", как называли это происшествие Лидия и Эллисон. 

— Не даром я тебя выбрал еще на нашем первом занятии, — рейвенкловец улыбнулся. — А правда, что волки выбирают пару на всю жизнь? 

В комнате повисла тишина, но Дерек разбавил ее низким смехом. 

— Не знаю. Мне кажется, что я свою пару нашел, — он пожал плечами, притянул Стайлза еще для одного поцелуя и посмотрел на часы. — Идем, пара, нам пора. 

Появление на балу Дерека и Стайлза в качестве настоящей пары произвело фурор. Если поцелуй в Большом зале кто-то до сих пор считал неудачной шуткой, то теперь сомневаться было не в чем. 

Вечер проходил прекрасно. Сотни свечей парили в воздухе, два стола, придвинутые к противоположным стенам измененного Большого зала, были заставлены едой. Девушки в невероятно красивых платьях и мантиях кружились в танцах, когда их кавалеры не могли отвести от них взгляда. 

Стайлз веселился в компании друзей, Дерек удивительно легко ладил со всеми, кто к ним подходил, но ближе к полуночи Стилински легко взял мужчину за руку и вывел из зала, молча направляясь к мосту. Когда-то давно, во времена Второй Магической войны, этот мост был разрушен, но профессор МакГонагалл восстановила его, считая не просто важным, но и по-настоящему красивым. 

Остановившись на середине моста, Стайлз выпустил руку Дерека из своей руки и повернулся лицом к преподавателю, улыбаясь. В глазах мужчины читалось легкое недоумение, на что рейвенкловец лишь усмехнулся. 

— Я возвращаюсь в школу в сентябре в качестве помощника Флитвика, — с улыбкой сказал парень. Профессор в изумлении уставился на студента, одновременно с этим аккуратно беря его руки в свои. — И есть еще одна важная вещь, которую я давно хотел сказать, но мог лишь показать. 

Дерек приподнял брови. 

— Я люблю тебя, — на выдохе проговорил Стилински. 

— Я люблю тебя тоже, Стайлз, — Хейл широко улыбается, в мгновение притягивая юношу к себе и целуя его, вкладывая в поцелуй все свои эмоции и чувства. 

Они простояли в тишине еще несколько долгих мгновений, все же решая вернуться в зал. Что-то волшебное творилось во всей школе, и спорить с особенной магией этой ночи никто не хотел.

Пара вошла в зал, и в них с разбега врезался Скотт, улыбающийся и, кажется, немного нетрезвый. 

— Где вы были? Пропустили все веселье! — воскликнул МакКолл обвинительным тоном, но, заметив взгляд Дерека, тут же исправился. — Айзек сделал Коре предложение! 

Хейл в шоке уставился на гриффиндорца, а потом осторожно выпустил руку Стайлз из своей, также осторожно отодвинул со своего пути Скотта и прошел вглубь помещения, прислушиваясь и принюхиваясь. Стилински поспешил вслед за ним, закусывая губу. 

Кора стояла рядом с Айзеком, Бойдом и Эрикой в противоположном конце зала, утирая слезы. 

— Дер, — девушка повисла на шее у брата, улыбаясь. — Не злись, прошу тебя. Я очень люблю его, и он любит меня. Родители не против нашей помолвки, а потом и настоящей женитьбы. 

Впервые за долгие годы Дерек видел свою сестру такой счастливой и нервной. Она явно переживала на счет его реакции, и мужчина хотел было выругаться, но Стайлз прижался к нему сбоку, сжал руку своей ладонью и тепло улыбнулся. 

— Айзек, обидишь её — будешь иметь дело со мной, — просто сказал Хейл, улыбнулся, оставил на щеке Коры легкий поцелуй и пригласил Стилински на танец. 

Медленная музыка лилась со всех сторон, окутывая танцующие пары, и преподаватель отвлекся от всех мелочей, прижимая к себе юношу и вдыхая его запах. 

— Ты приедешь на каникулы ко мне? Я познакомлю тебя с родителями, — неожиданно услышал Дерек. Стайлз смотрел на него с надеждой и нескрываемым интересом. 

— Да, но и ты тоже приедешь ко мне, — усмехнулся мужчина, получая в ответ кивок. 

Восходящее солнце заливало окрестности Хогвартса, когда Стайлз и Дерек, держась за руки, просто стояли возле одного из окон башни Рейвенкло, и все вокруг казалось таким правильным, будто все было создано для этого момента. 

Все сказанные и несказанные слова, пролитые слезы и испытанные эмоции, — все это стоило того, чтобы сейчас, в данный момент, быть счастливым. А что будет дальше, покажет только время.


	11. Глава одиннадцатая, которая на самом деле эпилог.

**Два месяца спустя, август**

 

— Ты уверен, что все пройдет хорошо? — нервно заламывая пальцы, спросил Стайлз, вышагивая по тропинке рядом с Дереком. Мужчина пожал плечами — со Стилински никогда и ничего не проходило хорошо, всегда были какие-то проблемы, которые, что странно, потом делали все только лучше. 

Бывший рейвенкловец стукнул преподавателя в плечо, заставляя его рассмеяться, но все также уставился перед собой на виднеющиеся среди крон деревьев стены большого дома, принадлежащего семье Хейл уже очень долгое время. 

— Стайлз, мама заочно любит тебя, отец редко с ней спорит, Кору ты знаешь, Питера тоже, Лора — самая адекватная из нашего семейства. Тебе нечего бояться, — профессор усмехнулся, крепче сжимая ладонь младшего парня в своей руке, и продолжил путь, вспоминая, как прошло его знакомство с родителями юноши. 

Это было достаточно неловко. Мама Стайлз — Клаудия — улыбалась почти все время ужина, задавая вопросы про семью, работу и планы на будущее. Женщина даже не обратила внимания на разницу в возрасте сына и его возлюбленного, спросив лишь, уверены ли они в своих чувствах и готовы ли провести бок о бок довольно долгое время. Дерек, по всей видимости, ей понравился, потому то на его ответы она рассказывала какие-то истории из своей молодости, детства Стайлза и своего детства. 

Ноа — отец семейства Стилински — смотрел на Хейла с прищуром, молчал почти весь вечер, и только когда Клаудия и Стайлз занялись уборкой на кухне, мужчина позвал Дерека на крыльцо дома, и они проговорили почти час, без упреков и угроз. Стилински-старшему необходимо было убедиться, что его чадо находится рядом с правильным человеком, и, похоже, после долгого разговора с Дереком, Ноа убедился в том, что оба парня счастливы друг с другом. В дом они вернулись с легкими улыбками, заставляя Стайлза расслабиться, но потом мама достала альбом с фотографиями, и рейвенкловец пожелал спрятаться в своей комнате, куда спустя полчаса пришел и Хейл. 

— Твой отец сказал, чтобы мы не закрывали дверь, — рассмеялся мужчина, на что Стайлз лишь кивнул, подхватывая смех Дерека, и удобно устроился на кровати, ожидая выслушать какую-нибудь историю о магических существах, которые у Хейла выходили до того правдоподобными и интересными, что оторваться было просто невозможно. 

Дерек отмахнулся от воспоминаний двухнедельной давности, улыбаясь Стайлзу и на секунду останавливаясь. 

— Все будет отлично, — мужчина оставил на губах юноши нежный поцелуй, вновь взял его руку в свою, и через пару минут они оказались возле особняка. Стайлзу пришлось аппарировать довольно далеко от дома, и идти до самой цели пришлось пешком, что позволило Хейлу и Стилински поговорить. Не то чтобы они до этого не находили на это времени — в конце концов, пять часов пути, и можно встретиться в Лондоне. 

В дверях особняка уже стояла Талия Хейл, тепло улыбаясь и смотря на гостей. Наконец, она увидела избранника своего сына и была приятно удивлена: пусть юноша и выглядел несколько младше своего реального возраста, было что-то такое, что заставляло в мгновение поверить, что они с Дереком идеально подходят друг другу. 

Ужин проходил хорошо. Женщина интересовалась жизнью Стилински, его родителями и успехами в учебе, Роберт, отец Дерека, поддерживал разговор, пока Кора не начинала перебивать его рассказами о том, как продвигается ее обучение в Министерстве магии. Лора понравилась Стайлзу чуть больше младшей сестры Дерека, в основном, потому что она задавала вопросы невпопад и не по теме, что было очень похоже на самого рейвенкловца. 

Остаться на ночь предложил Роберт, сам отправив небольшое послание с совой для родителей Стайлза, за что молодой человек был ему чрезвычайно благодарен. Все прошло лучше, чем ожидал Стилински, так что теперь спалось ему спокойнее. 

 

**Полтора года спустя, декабрь**

 

— Запишите это заклинание и попробуйте выполнить его. Возможно, с первого раза у вас не получится, потому что это моя собственная вариация всем известного Конфундуса, но я буду очень рад, если это заклятие придется вам по душе, — с улыбкой проговорил Стайлз, смотря на пятикурсников, с интересом записывающих информацию. 

Дебют Стилински в качестве преподавателя углубленного курса заклинаний произошел в начале его второго года работы в Хогвартсе. Ученики, казалось, были в полнейшем восторге от молодого профессора, который вставлял собственные заклинания в привычный курс и рассказывал смешные истории о подвигах, совершенных им во время обучения. 

Колокол оповестил об окончании занятия, ученики медленно покинули просторный кабинет, оставляя Стайлза один на один с собой. Правда, уединение не продлилось долго, так как дверь неслышно открылась, впуская в помещение Дерека, и также тихо закрылась за ним. 

— Привет, — протянул молодой человек, смотря на вошедшего мужчину. Хейл все также привлекал внимание девушек и парней разных возрастных категорий, включая первокурсников, что с восторгом смотрели на преподавателя и ловили каждое его слово. 

— Привет, — немного напряженно протянул Дерек, останавливаясь возле стола, за которым сидел бывший рейвенкловец. Профессор по УзМС выглядел каким-то взволнованным, но Стилински списал это на грядущие праздники — учиться и работать оставалось всего три дня. 

Стоило парню задуматься об этом, хотелось сразу же сбежать с любимой работы. На этих каникулах была запланирована очередная встреча выпускников. Точнее, одной определенной компании выпускников. 

Дерек вдруг подошел к Стайлзу, подал молодому человеку руку и довел его до обратно стороны стола, становясь напротив. Мужчина нервничал, что навело Стилински на не самые позитивные мысли, но лицо перед возлюбленным держал.

— Я долгое время думал, стоит ли делать это, но вчера Лидия прислала письмо, которое полностью разрушило мои сомнения, — Дерек сглотнул, но поспешил продолжить свою речь. — Во-первых, мы приглашены на свадьбу Мартин-Уиттмор весной, и Лидия настаивает, чтобы мы явились на церемонию в более интересном положении.

Преподаватель Заклинаний приподнял брови, рассматривая лицо мужчины. 

— А во-вторых, — Хейл на секунду замялся, копошась во внутреннем кармане мантии, а потом вставая на одно колено, заставляя Стайлза распахнуть глаза и прикрыть ладошками рот. — Ты станешь моим мужем, Стайлз Стилински? 

Ответом на вопрос послужил поцелуй с разбега. Парень запрыгнул на Дерека, обвивая ногами его бедра и уверенно целуя. 

— Конечно, да. Глупые вопросы, — улыбнулся Стилински, не в силах сдержать эмоции. Молодой человек снова коснулся губ мужчины своими, сразу же сталкиваясь языками и не желая прекратить ласку. — Теперь все в школе будут знать, что мы заняты. 

Хейл рассмеялся, помогая возлюбленному надеть кольцо, и Стайлз метнулся за волшебной палочкой, тут же взмахивая ей. На безымянном пальце левой руки Дерека появилось аккуратное кольцо из белого золота, которое полностью соответствовало кольцу Стайлза. 

— Пришло время для очередного неловкого семейного ужина? Отец будет счастлив встретиться с Робертом, — Стилински усмехнулся, в очередной раз целуя Хейла, который кивнул в ответ и углубил поцелуй, перехватывая инициативу. 

 

**Рождественские каникулы, две недели после предложения**

 

— Кора, передай, пожалуйста, соус, — с улыбкой попросил Ноа Стилински. Девушка выполнила просьбу и продолжила разговор с Талией и Клаудией о летней поездке куда-нибудь во Францию. 

Стайлз внимательно осмотрел людей за столом, вздохнул, оставил на щеке Дерека поцелуй и поднялся на ноги.

— Можно минуточку внимания? — парень прокашлялся, привлекая к себе взгляды семьи (Хейлы и Стилински для него теперь считались одной семьей). Роберт оторвался от разговора с Ноа, смотря на молодого человека, вставшего на ноги. Талия и Клаудия с неприкрытым интересом смотрели на Стайлза, пока бывший рейвенкловец собирался с мыслями. Лора взглядом прервала Айзека, и теперь все взгляды были прикованы к Стилински. 

— Мы с Дереком встречаемся уже больше двух лет, так что мы считаем, что пришло время для следующей ступеньки наших отношений. Мы еще не знаем, что из этого выйдет, но я точно знаю, что это должно было произойти рано или поздно, да и Лидия немного надавила на нас, заставила чуть поторопиться, но...

— Я сделал Стайлзу предложение руки и сердца, — Дерек прервал болтовню жениха, который опустился обратно на стул, посматривая на родных. 

Казалось, никто не выглядел удивленным, более того, Лора вытащила из брюк три галлеона и протянула их своему отцу. Мужчина усмехнулся, не желая комментировать ситуацию, а девушка делала вид, что ничего не было. Стайлз нахмурился, подозревая заговор, но сказать ничего не смог, смотря на Хейла непонимающим взглядом. 

— Он купил кольцо еще летом, — пояснил Роберт. — Оставалось только дождаться, когда мой сын возьмет себя в руки и сделает это. Как оказалось, он просто нуждался в хорошем пинке от бывшей ученицы. 

— Пап! — воскликнул Дерек, заставляя Стайлза рассмеяться — обычно такое поведение было присуще ему, и мужчина порядком удивил парня. 

Талия первая решилась на поздравление, к ней присоединилась и Клаудия, а потом разговор перетек в обсуждение будущей свадьбы. Ноа и Роберт вернулись к обсуждению каких-то вопросов о Министерстве, а вот женщины семей строили планы по выбору костюмов, места проведения и меню. Айзек понимающе похлопал Дерека и Стайлза по плечам: они с Корой ждали до двадцати одного года, чтобы пожениться, но младшая Хейл успела прожужжать парню все уши про платье и "прелестные туфли", хотя никто даже не думал, что Кора задумается об этом. 

Профессор УзМС прижал к себе возлюбленного, тепло улыбаясь и понимая, что он хотел бы провести так всю свою жизнь. Мужчина был счастлив, ведь у него рядом был любимый человек, его семья одобрила свадьбу, и для настоящего счастья не хватало лишь маленького чуда в будущем. 

— Видишь, все отлично, — прошептал Дерек Стайлзу, когда они лежали в кровати через пару часов. Парень кивнул и уткнулся носом в шею мужчины, прикрывая глаза. Весной их ожидала свадьба Лидии и Джексона, а летом, если все пойдет хорошо, Стилински возьмет фамилию будущего мужа.

— А я буду просто Хейлом или Стилински-Хейлом? — сонно протянул молодой человек, заставляя Дерека рассмеяться. — Представь, ученики будут путаться: "У меня сейчас лекция у мистера Хейла. Которого Хейла? Дерека, Питера или Стайлза?" 

— Стайлз — ненастоящее имя, я это знаю. Мы встречаемся уже достаточно долго, может, посвятишь меня в тайну? — неожиданно спросил Хейл, заставляя Стайлза открыть глаза и присесть на кровати. Парень смешно сморщил нос, смотря на возлюбленного. 

— Это польское имя. Там есть звуки, которые трудно произнести. И ты начнешь сомневаться в адекватности моих родителей, — Стилински усмехнулся. Он замолчал на мгновение, будто складывая в уме какие-то слова, поморщился и выдохнул. — Мечислав. 

— Выговорить это я действительно не смогу, — улыбнулся Дерек. — Но я постараюсь выучить. 

Стайлз хмыкнул, не желая укладываться спать, и легко перекинул ногу через бедра мужчины, усаживаясь и хитро подмигивая. Руки Хейла в мгновение оказались на ягодицах Стайлза. 

Молодой человек хихикнул, когда Дерек руками проник ему под футболку, в мгновение стаскивая ее, и наклонился для поцелуя, проводя пальцами по груди мужчины и оставляя на ней мелкие царапинки, которые тут же пропали.

— А как ты контролируешь своего волка, когда мы наедине? — Стилински оторвался от любимых губ, упираясь руками в плечи Дерека. 

— Он просто любит тебя, принимает. Не как чужого человека, а как своего. Как пару, — растянул губы в улыбке профессор УзМС, скользя руками по подтянутому телу парня. — Он любит тебя, как и я.

Хейлы и Стилински не очень хорошо спали этой ночью. 

 

**Июль, семь месяцев после предложения**

 

Лидия легко застегивала пуговки рубашки Стайлза, закусив губу. Руки девушки едва заметно подрагивали - бессонная ночь не осталась незамеченной. Конечно, новоиспеченная миссис Уиттмор легко скрыла следы веселого времяпрепровождения и сейчас выглядела просто великолепно, но воспоминания о мальчишнике, который Стайлз устроил по лучшим маггловским традициям, заставляли усмехнуться и лишний раз сделать глоток воды. 

— Готово, — рыжеволосая волшебница улыбнулась, окидывая взглядом проделанную ею работу.

Стилински выглядел более, чем хорошо: черные брюки охватывали ноги, светлая рубашка идеально сочеталась с узким галстуком, волосы парни лежали в легком беспорядке, что придавало ему только больше шарма. Уиттмор смахнула невидимую слезинку, усмехнулась и подмигнула парню, ловя на себе его взгляд. 

— Поверить не могу, что ты женишься! — воскликнула Эрика, вваливаясь в комнату. Она была одета в одном стиле с Лидией — платье темно-фиолетового цвета смотрелось на девушке просто прекрасно. За ней в помещение вошел Бойд, улыбаясь и протягивая Стилински небольшой сверток. Парень приподнял бровь, но сразу же распаковал подарок, находя внутри упаковочной бумаги шикарную фиолетовую бабочку. 

— Лидс, к черту галстук. Смотри, какая шикарная, — протянул с улыбкой Стайлз. Лидия состроила лицо "я тебе сейчас врежу", но покорно выполнила желание лучшего друга. — Ну что, мы готовы. Идем.

Бывший рейвенкловец сделал глубокий вдох и выдох и вышел из комнаты, сталкиваясь со Скоттом. МакКолл, похоже, решил поздравить друга отдельно ото всех. Парень впихнул в руки Стилински какой-то небольшой конверт, улыбнулся загадочно-смешно и отправился во внутренний двор большого особняка Хейлов. Устроить церемонию было решено тут. 

Мистер Пикетт, пожилой священник, прибыл двадцать минут назад и сейчас стоял возле арки, украшенной сиренью, и о чем-то говорил с Робертом. Сначала Дерек предложил устроить только магическую церемонию — пара бумажек в Министертсве, и они могут законно считаться женатыми, но Стайлз настоял и на маггловской церемонии. Клаудия легко нашла человека, который смог бы закрепить брак сына и его возлюбленного, что было воспринято с большим энтузиазмом со стороны Талии и Коры. Младшая сестра Дерека, похоже, больше других жаждала этой церемонии, и никто не мог объяснить, почему. 

— Хэй, пап, — Стайлз подошел к отцу, стоящему на крыльце, и мужчина тепло улыбнулся сыну. — Давай начнем это. 

Стоило обоим Стилински ступить на тропинку, ведущую к арке, разговоры стихли. Все расселись по своим местам, смотря на Стайлза, а тот не мог оторвать взгляда от Дерека, что стоял у алтаря и сжимал пальцы, немного нервничая. Путь занял не больше двух минут, и теперь Хейл и Стилински замерли друг напротив друга, сразу же берясь за руки. 

— Итак, господа и дамы, мы собрались сегодня, чтобы заключить союз двух любящих сердец, — начал мистер Пикетт. Он произносил свою речь, и пара повторяла за ним. — Теперь ваши клятвы. 

— Я начну. Стайлз... Я человек, привыкший жить в тени. И те люди, которые появлялись в моей жизни, всё время пытались вытянуть меня на солнечный свет или столкнуть обратно во тьму. Я всерьез думал, что никогда не найду настоящую любовь. И тогда появился ты. Если бы ты сказал мне, когда мы впервые встретились, что если я предпочту влюбится в тебя, что мне придется пройти через ад, чтобы попасть в рай и что нам придется пройти через злость и боль. И даже если бы ты сказал, будто ничего не получится, даже если бы был шанс, что вся эта работа и страдания привели бы лишь к разбитому сердцу, я бы всё равно сказал да, — Стилински почувствовал, что от таких слов в глазах собрались слезы, но все же улыбнулся. — Ты не заставляешь меня выходить из тени, а помогаешь избавиться от всего, что заслоняет солнце. Пришло время всем нам выйти на солнечный свет — вместе и навсегда*. Согласен ли ты?

— Согласен, — охрипшим голосом проговорил Стайлз. Он услышал, как всхлипнула мать, как шмыгнула носом Лора, и все остальные гости задержали дыхание. — Я забыл написать клятву, признаюсь честно. Но я всегда был мастером импровизации, правда ведь? В нашу первую встречу я полез к тебе обниматься, а потом буквально упал к твоим ногам. И сначала все казалось лишь простой игрой, но потом я понял, что именно ты заставляешь меня становиться лучше, идти к своим целям. Когда-то ты был просто воплощением моей мечты, сейчас она сбылась. Спасибо за все то, что ты для меня делаешь, спасибо, что наполняешь мою жизнь смыслом. Я отдаю свою жизнь в твои руки, моя душа и сердце принадлежат только тебе. Согласен ли ты?

— Согласен, — вторил словам парня Хейл, крепче сжимая его ладони в своих. 

— Властью данной мне объявляю вас мужем и мужем. Можете обменяться кольцами и поцелуем! — священник улыбнулся, смотря на то, как Стайлз протянулся к Скотту за подушечкой для колец, а потом надел дереково кольцо ему на безымянный палец левой руки. Дерек сделал то же самое, усмехнулся и дернул на себя уже мужа, впиваясь в его губы поцелуем. 

Послышались аплодисменты и (что, снова?!) свист Эйдана, который заливисто рассмеялся. 

Хейлу пришлось оторваться от губ молодого человека, чтобы улыбнуться еще шире, поднять их руки в воздух и прошествовать к дому. 

Этот день и ночь запомнилась всем надолго. Веселье продолжалось почти до пяти утра, и только тогда Айзек и Бойд, заметно повеселевшие, завалились на диван, засыпая в обнимку. Дерек и Стайлз ушли чуть позже часа ночи, уединяясь в своей комнате, правда, знаменитой брачной ночи не удалось — Стилински уснул, стоило его голове коснуться подушки, но Хейл лишь усмехнулся, оставил на щеке мужа легкий поцелуй и накрыл их обоих одеялом. 

Впереди у них была целая жизнь. 

 

**Пятнадцать лет спустя**

 

Кингс-Кросс был заполнен людьми, снующими туда-сюда, что заставляло Стайлза нервничать и крепче сжимать девичью ладонь. Дерек шел рядом, расчищая путь к платформе, откуда отправлялся знаменитый Хогвартс-Экспресс ровно через двадцать минут. 

Стоило добраться до места, Стилински спокойно выдохнул и выпустил руку дочери, позволяя ей убежать в сторону подруг и поздороваться. Мужчины отошли поближе к стене, замечая Эллисон и стоящего рядом с ней Скотта, который отдавал указания сыну, и Лидию с Джексоном, которые одновременно потрепали двух рыжеволосых девочек по волосам, а потом помогли им забраться в поезд. 

— Папа! Это Крис Махилани, я тебе говорила о ней! — Дестини возникла рядом со Стайлзом, держа за руку подругу. Крис улыбнулась, махая рукой, что-то шепнула дочери Дерека и Стайлза на ухо, получила в ответ кивок и удалилась. 

— Мы знаем, малышка. Дэнни присылал пару колдографий, — Хейл улыбнулся девочке, присаживаясь перед ней на корточки и заглядывая в зеленые глаза. — Пообещай, что в этом году нам не придется присылать тебе Громовещатели. 

— Не могу. Вдруг опять какое-нибудь приключение? А мне что, в стороне стоять? — Тини усмехнулась. 

Вдруг раздался первый гудок, сообщающий о скором отправлении, и Дестини Стилински-Хейл заторопилась. 

— Я пойду, меня ждут. Увидимся в школе! — крикнула рейвенкловка, махая на прощание родителям и забираясь в поезд. Стайлз помахал девочке, беря Дерека за руку. Спустя пару минут раздался второй гудок, и мужчины медленно пошли к выходу с платформы. 

— Она пользуется тем, что мы ее преподаватели и не умеем отказывать ей, — усмехнулся Стилински, смотря на мужа. Дерек рассмеялся, переплетая их пальцы. 

— Давай попробуем быть более строгими с ней хотя бы в этом году. У нее уже третий курс, хватит поблажек. Почему Дилан не пользуется тем, что мы его практически дяди? 

— Потому что у Дилана есть совесть в лице матушки Эллисон, а близнецы Лидии только пойдут на первый курс. Они не так испорчены, как Тин-Тин, — протянул Стайлз. 

Они с Хейлом покинули вокзал, направляясь к скрытой от глаз магглов улочке, чтобы аппарировать в Хогсмид, а оттуда добраться до школы. МакГонагалл позволила оторваться от преподавательских дел на пару дней, чтобы помочь дочери с приготовлениями к школе и проводить ее на поезд, но теперь нужно было возвращаться к работе. 

— Ну что, Дерек, готов к очередному учебному году? — Стилински удобнее перехватил руку мужа, готовясь к аппарации. 

— Если ты готов, — улыбнулся мужчина, и в следующее мгновение пара растворилась в воздухе с небольшим хлопком. 

Жизнь в Лондоне текла размеренно, и только в Хогсмиде в это мгновение раздался звонкий смех Стайлза и послышалась усмешка Дерека. 

Сентябрьское солнце заливало Черное озеро, а двое мужчин направлялись к Хогвартсу, держась за руки и негромко переговариваясь. Все было просто отлично. 

 

_Fin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *клятва взята из сериала Glee, 6 сезон, 8 серия. Она растрогала меня до слез, и я позволила себе использовать ее. 
> 
> Дестини — дочь Дерека и Стайлза, которую парни взяли из приюта в возрасте одного года спустя два года после свадьбы. Поступила на Рейвенкло, как и оба ее родителя.   
> Дилан — сын Эллисон и Скотта, учится на пятом курсе Гриффиндора.


End file.
